Twilight sorciere vampire
by Alex-twilight
Summary: Ici, Bella est une sorcière. Edward est toujours un vampire. Bella vit avec Kim, sa soeur de coeur. Bella connait Edward mais lui ne se souvient pas.
1. Prologue tome 1

Prologue

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans. Je vivais avec ma grand mère et ma sœur de cœur, Kim. Je dis vivais car il y a deux mois, ma grand mère est morte, chute dans les escaliers. Qui aurez cru que ma grand mère allait mourir comme ça, une des plus puissantes sorcières. Vous m'avez bien compris, sorcière. Moi aussi j'en suis une ainsi que Kim. Ces parents ont été tués par un démon comme ma mère donc ma grand mère nous a élevées. Ces deux mois ont été dur, ils ont accepté de nous laisser vivre seule. Bon j'avoue j'ai lancé un petit sort. Toutes les deux, on a voulu aller à un endroit tranquille, loin des démons. On a choisi Forks. Mon coeur s'est affolé en le voyant. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1

POV Bella

Premier jour dans notre nouvelle maison. Tout est déjà installé pas besoin de déménageur, suffit de se téléporter. La maison est trés grande pour deux mais quand on a de l'argent. Cette argent je l'ai gagné ... au casino à Las vegas grâce à une fausse carte d'identité obtenue par mon ex petit copain avec qui je suis resté en bon terme. Alors la maison possède deux étages avec plusieur chambres dont deux avec salles de bains personnelles. Il y a aussi la piscine chauffée ainsi qu'un jacuzzi. Bon, je dois me coucher tôt demain premier jour de cours.

TUT TUT TUT  
Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour bien se réveiller direction la était déjà levé entrain de boire son café moi je détestais ça. Oh mon petit déjeuner était servi.  
- Bonjour ma puce, merci pour le petit dej.  
- De rien ma biche, ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, oui et toi ?  
- Oui comme d'hab.  
Ces temps ci, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi. Quand grand mère est morte, j'étais bouleversé. Nos pouvoirs sont liés à nos émotions et du coup je ne les contrôlais plus. J'ai failli inonder San Francisco, heureusement elle est arrivée à temps et m'a calmée. C'est bon, on est prêtes, direction la voiture, une décapotable noire. Le lycée de Forks est minuscule par rapport à celui où on était. On avait les mêmes cours pour la matinée.  
Il a fallut remplir toutes les fiches de présentation et expliquer pourquoi on vivait seules. Puis les regards tristes pour nous et les "toutes mes condoléances". C'est trés gentil bien sûr mais à chaque fois en même temps ça me la rapelle, elle me manque.  
Enfin, le repas du midi, on prend notre plateau et la nourriture et on s'installe à une table tranquille. Alors, que je suis en train de manger, je vois que Kim a l'air d'être pertubé et regarde derrière moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? un beau gosse ?  
-Non pas du tout. Il y a cinq personne derrière toi qui me semble bizarres mais bon je ne ressens aucun danger donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.  
Je me retournai pour les voir et là je le vit, mon coeur s'affola. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, ça devait venir du fait que maintenant, il était ...  
- Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Juste à ce moment là, il se retourna et me fixa. Il fallait que je retourne sur terre, je détachai mon regard de ces yeux si magnifique.  
- Kim, on va prendre l'air  
Elle me suivit sans rien dire mais une fois dehors.  
- Il va falloir que tu m'explique, Bella.  
Elle voulait que je lui explique mais comment pouvais-je lui raconter, lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas alors je lui pris la main et la mena vers une de mes vies antérieure.

******************************************************************************************************  
POV Edward

Demain, c'était la rentrée, j'avais arrêter de les compter. J'allais chasser pour ne pas être tenter. J'étais un vampire depuis 90 ans, pourtant ma vie était des plus monotones. J'avais une famille que j'adorais. Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée, mes soeurs, Alice et Rosalie et mes frères, Jasper et Emmet. J'étais le seul célibataire de la famille.  
Il était l'heure de partir en cours, j'emmenais mes frères et soeur avec ma volvo. Arrivés au lycée, je remarquais une décapotable noire, il devait y avoir un nouveau. Pendant les cours de la matinée, J'appris à travers les pensées des élèves qu'il y avait deux nouvelles. Une se nommait Bella et l'autre Kim. Les élèves ne parlaient que d'elles.  
Midi arriva et je du ainsi que mes frères et soeurs allait à la cafétaria même si l'on ne mangeait rien pour ne pas se faire remarquer. J'étais en train de faire semblant de manger lorsque je sentis une odeur qui me semblait familière. Je me retournai et je vis les deux nouvelles. L'odeur venait de la brune, son visage ne me semblait pas inconnu mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu. C'était assez bizarre vu que nous les vampires nous avons trés bonne mémoire. J'essayais de pénétrer ses pensées mais je n'y arrivais pas de même avec son amie.  
Je laissais tomber, je n'allais pas être pertubé à cause d'une simple humaine. Alors que j'essayais de penser à autre chose j'entendis la blonde.  
- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Je me retournais pour voir ce qui se passer et je tombais droit dans ces yeux couleur chocolat.  
Il me revint en mémoire, un moment de mon passé humain. Elle avec ses bras autour de ma nuque portant une bague de fiançaille et moi qui l'embrassais. Quand je revins à moi elle sortait de la cafétaria avec son amie et je pus voir un tatouage au bas de son dos. J'étais complétement perdu.

_Alors ce 1er chapitre ? Soyez sincere dans vos coms.  
PS: le tatouage c'est le symbole mais en noir  
Merci encore à ma puce. Elle a corigé mes fautes d'orthographes._


	3. Chapitre 2: Vie antérieure 20ème siècle

Chapitre 2: vie antérieure 20ème siècle Bella

J'avais huit ans quand il emménaga à côté de chez moi. Nos mères devinrent très vite amies et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Du coup, on se voyait souvent. A 12 ans, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Je lui avais confié que j'étais une sorcière, il m'avait cru et m'avait soutenue. Il était le seul, ma mère avait renié ce qu'elle était. Edward m'aidait à contrôler mes dons.  
A 14 ans, je me rendis compte qu'il était beaucoup plus pour moi. Les filles commençaient à lui tourner autour. Je m'étais rendu compte que je voulais le garder pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié et je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments pouvaient être réciproques. Alors j'essayais de ne rien montrait, le fait qu'il repoussait toutes les jeunes filles m'aida beaucoup. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté dans les bras d'une autre.  
J'avais 16 ans quand mon père voulu me fiancer. Pour mon père le plus important était qu'il soit riche. Celui qu'il voulait que j'épouse avait la trentaine, les seules fois où je l'avais vu, je l'avais trouvé bizarre. Il me l'annonça pendant un repas:  
- Je refuse.  
- Tu feras ce que l'on te demande.  
Je me levai de table.  
- Rassis toi.  
- Non  
Je sortis de la maison, c'était la première fois que je désobéissais à mon père. Mais c'est deux dernière année, j'avais gardé l'espoir qu'un jour Edward et moi on finirait ensemble. Et si je me mariais avec un autre, il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Je m'agenouillai au pied d'un arbre et je laissai couler les larmes. Je sentis quelqu'un m'enlaçai, je relevais la tête et vu le seul homme que j'aimais, que j'aimerais toujours.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ?  
J'essuyais mes larmes. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me voit pleurer.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu n'as jamais su mentir.  
- Bien sur que si.  
- Bella, s'il te plait.  
- Je ... Mon père veut me forcer à me marier à un homme que je n'aime pas.  
Son visage devint triste.  
- Oh  
-Moi, je veux épouser un homme que j'aimerai de tout mon cœur.  
- Tu ne sais pas si ça t'arrivera de tomber amoureuse.  
- Je le suis déjà. Je suis complètement, folle amoureuse d'un homme. Il est beau comme un dieu, intelligent, généreux, affectueux. Il m'a déjà consolé de nombreuse fois, il connaît tout de moi et je connais tout de lui. Et j'aimerais tellement que dans les prochaines minutes, ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces reposent sur les miennes.  
Au début, de ma déclaration, il semblait triste mais au fur et à mesure, j'avais l'impression de voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'embrassa. C'était une incroyable sensation, à travers ce baiser, je sentais son amour pour moi et j'essayai de lui transmettre le mien. Notre baiser était de plus en plus passionné, je ne voulais pas rompre notre baiser mais on manquait tout les deux d'air.  
Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit une chose simple mais tellement merveilleuse.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Je ne pus empêcher une nouvelle larme de couler mais cette fois, c'était une larme de joie. Il me sera contre lui et je me sentais en sécurité, chez moi.  
- Il faut rentrer.  
- Tout de suite ?  
- Oui.  
Je ne comprenais pas, on était tellement bien en tout cas moi et il voulait qu'on se sépare.

Je rentrais directement chez moi et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je réfléchissais à nous deux quand on frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez.  
C'était une des servantes qui ouvrit la porte.  
- Vos parents vous attendent dans le salon, vous avez de la visite.

Je descendis au salon où se trouvait mes parents mais aussi la famille Masen. Tous étais assis sauf Edward.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et sortit une bague.  
- Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Je m'y attendais pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout. Je restais interloqué.  
- J'aimerais que tu me donnes une réponse, Bella ?  
- OUI, oui je veux t'épouser.  
Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et me passa la bague au doigt. J'étais tellement heureuse, tout le monde était très content, c'était le bonheur.

Les parents d'Edward voulurent annoncer la grande nouvelle au reste de la famille. Ils devaient s'y rendre dans les prochains jours, mon père ne m'autorisa pas à les accompagner. Je n'allais pas le voir pendant deux semaines, ceux qui allaient être très long pour moi. Deux jours avant qu'il parte, mes parents étaient absents et je profitais de l'occasion pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. J'étais certaine que prochainement je serais sienne et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre le mariage.  
Cela faisait dix jours qu'il était partit avec ses parents. Il fallait que je patiente encore quatre jours, ses lettres m'aidaient. J'attendais sa lettre et tournais en rond en attendant, ce qui exaspéra ma mère qui m'envoya dehors. Dés que je fus rentrée, je la cherchais pour le courrier. Je la trouvais entrain de pleurer au dessus d'une lettre.  
- Mère, que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est....c'est la famille Masen...ils ont attrapé la... la grippe espagnole. Ils sont condamnés.  
- Les parents d'Edward ? Pas Edward ?  
- Je suis désolé ma chérie.  
- NON, c'est impossible.

La grippe espagnole rien que ça pour gâcher notre bonheur. Il fallait à tout prix que je le voyer. Je me mis à écrire une formule.

"Vers celui-là même  
Que mon cœur enchaîne  
Que le temps et l'espace me ramène  
A celui que j'aime."

Je me retrouvais dans un hôpital, dans un coin où l'on ne me voyait pas. En restant où j'étais je cherchais Edward, il y avait tellement de patient. Il était juste en face mais je n'osais pas m'approcher car un médecin se trouvait juste à côté. Celui-ci tourna la tête et je le reconnus, c'était Carlisle. Il était devenu médecin, un médecin vampire, très original. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de le sauver, il était tellement pâle. Carlisle parlait à une patiente à côté de lui, c'était la mère d'Edward.  
Puis ils arrêtèrent de parler et je vis Carlisle fermais les paupières de celle qui devait devenir ma belle mère. Elle était morte. Je cherchais où étais le père d'Edward mais il n'était pas là. Carlisle amena la mère d'Edward, sûrement à la morgue. Je m'approchais du lit d'Edward, il avait les yeux fermés, il dormait et pourtant il semblait souffrir. Quand ma main toucha le lit j'eu une vision. C'était la scène que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt sauf que là j'entendis ce qu'elle avait dit à Carlisle.  
"Vous devez faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Vous devez faire pour mon Edward ce que les autres sont incapables de faire."  
Je revenais à moi, Edward avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait.  
- Bella ?  
- Oui, je suis là.  
- Comment ?  
- Tu oublies qui je suis. Je veux que tu me promettes d'être fort, de survivre à ce qui t'attend. Promet le moi, s'il te plait.  
- Je te le promets.  
- Je t'aime mon amour à tout jamais.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Je l'embrassais d'un doux baiser.  
- Repose-toi maintenant.

Et je partais sachant ce qui allait arriver. J'aurais pu demander à Carlisle de ne pas le faire mais je ne pouvais m'imaginer un monde sans Edward. Et même si je savais que je ne pouvais plus être avec lui, il existerait toujours. Et je savais que Carlisle ferait en sorte qu'il reste un homme bien même en étant un vampire.

******************************************************************************************************

Kim me regarda avec des larmes aux yeux et me pris dans ses bras. Quand elle se détacha, elle me dit:  
- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi tu as ce tatouage au bas du ventre.  
Mon tatouage au bas gauche de mon ventre représentait un cœur avec des ailes et une auréole. Avec comme inscription: I Love Edward Masen Cullen for eternity (voir image).  
La sonnerie retentit, il fallait aller en cours. Je devais aller en Biologie avancée, Kim n'était pas avec moi.

***************************************************************************************************************

_Voilà le chapitre en entier.  
Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Pour l'image, j'ai trouvé le cœur avec les ailes et j'ai rajouté l'auréole et l'inscription.  
Elle a un troisième tatouage: un chat noir à l'épaule droite._


	4. Chapitre 3: Attraction et ennemi

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

Je rentrais dans la salle de cours de biologie. J'étais la dernière et il ne restait qu'une place. Je restais figé, la place libre était à côté d'Edward.  
- Allez vous asseoir Mlle Swan.  
Je me retournais vers le professeur, comment connaissais t-il mon nom ? J'allais m'asseoir, j'évitais de regarder Edward. Je sentais son regard sur moi, cela me troublait.

POV Edward.

Elle était là, juste à côté de moi. Au début, j'avais eu peur qu'en sentant son odeur, je ne puisse plus controler ma soif. Mais non, elle sentais trés bon mais son sang ne m'attirais pas. Et quand, j'aperçus son cou, j'eu envie d'y déposer mes lèvres pas pour la mordre mais pour le lui embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Je n'avais jamais ressentit du désir pour une femme car c'étais cela que je ressentais pour elle.  
Un autre souvenir me revint en mémoire. Elle et moi dans une chambre du siècle dernier, tout les deux dans le lit. Moi sur elle, embrassant ces lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine et elle gémissant de plaisir. Comment avais-je pus oublier cela ? Je voulais me rappeler de tout, de tout mes moments passés avec elle. Mais par dessus tout je voulais savoir comment se faisait-il qu'elle était là. Est-ce qu'elle était la même personne que j'avais connu humain ? ou une de ses descendantes ?  
Je voulais des réponses.  
- Salut, je m'appelle Edward et toi ?  
J'entendis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. J'essayais de lire ses pensées mais n'y arrivais toujours pas.  
- Moi, c'est Bella.  
- Enchanté.  
- Euh. De même.  
Elle semblait génée, cela la rendait tellement mignonne.  
- Tu es nouvelle à Forks ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours.

******************************************************************************************************  
POV Bella.

Alors qu'Edward commençait à me poser des questions. Le professeur nous interrompit, il retourna derrière son bureau. Trop tard, j'avais eu assez de temps pour remarquer qu'il n'avait pas d'ombre. C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce lycée, des vampires et maintenant un démon et pas n'importe lequel, Balthazar le bras droit de la source qui est le roi des démons. Il y avait deux possibilités, soit il venait tuer Kim et moi, ou alors la famille Cullen ou peut-être les deux. Les vampires et les démons sont commes chiens et chats. Ce qui était certain, c'est que quelque soit sa cible je ne le laisserais pas faire. Le cours se termina, il fallait à tout pris que je retrouve Kim.  
- Tu as cours de quoi maintenant ?  
- Sport.  
- Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne.  
- Euh non.  
Et là, il me fit son sourire en coin, mon coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il fallait à tout pris que je me calme et surtout ne pas regardait ses lèvres en fait éviter de le regarder. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au gymnase où m'attendait Kim.  
- Bonjour, moi c'est Kim.  
- Edward.  
Elle faisait quoi là, elle voulait taper la discut. Alors je lui dit télépathiquement.  
"Kim arrête s'il te plaît"  
"Pas envie"  
- Alors tu as fait la connaissance de ma soeur ?  
- Oui, on est en cours de biologie ensemble. Vous êtes soeur toutes les deux ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.  
- Pas soeur de sang, soeur de coeur. On se connaît depuis toutes petites.  
"Mais vas-y raconte toute notre vie tant que tu y es."  
Heureusement la sonnerie retentit.  
- Je dois aller en cours, on se voit plus tard.  
- OK, dis-je timidement.  
- A bientôt.  
Je la fusillais du regard.

On rentrait dans le gymnase. Et mince, j'ai oublié de lui dire pour Balthazar.  
On était en train de remplir encore des fiches.  
"J'ai un super prof en biologie".  
"Ah bon, c'est cool, tu as surtout un super voisin."  
"Balthazar"  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien monsieur, désolé.  
"On est mal"  
"Tu l'as dit".  
Aprés avoir finit de remplir les fiches, le professeur nous laissa libre sans nous laissez le droit de partir. On se mit à l'écart des autres.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je sais pas si on est capable de le vaincre. Il va fallloir s'entraîner.  
- Mais comment on fait pour le détruire ?  
- Kim , tu n'as pas lu le livre ?  
- Si mais je m'en souviens plus, il y a trop de démon dedans.  
- On a besoin d'une potion.  
- Facile, je sais les faire les potions.  
- L'ingrédient principal est la chair du démon.  
- Berk. Je crois pas qu'il va nous en donner de son plein grés.  
- Moi non plus.  
De là parti un fou rire.

Dés qu'on fut rentré, on alla voir le livre des ombres pour en savoir le plus possible sur l'ennemi. On protéga la maison grâce à des cristaux pour ne pas avoir de visite surprise. Puis on s'entraîna au combat, j'avais fait faire une pièce spéciale. Je voulais m'occuper le plus possible pour ne pas penser à lui. Mais quand arriva l'heure de se coucher, je ne pouvais plus m'empécher de penser à Edward. J'avais hâte de le revoir et en même temps j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas s'il se rappelait de moi, s'il m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé. Je me posais tellement de questions. Et quand enfin je m'endormis, je ne révais que de lui.

******************************************************************************************************  
Et un nouveau chapitre.  
Alors vos avis ?


	5. Chapitre 4: Accident de voiture

Chapitre 4

POV Edward. _Juste aprés avoir accompagné Bella en sport._

J'avais cours d'espagnol avec Emmet. J'essayais d'espionner Bella à travers les pensées d'autres élèves mais ils étaient en train de remplir des fiches. Moi même, je devais en remplir une. Quand j'eu finie, j'utilisais de nouveau mon don pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était à l'écart avec Kim. J'aurais tellement voulu être là-bas pour pouvoir savoir de quoi elle parlait. Je voulais la voir aprés les cours mais malheureusement pour moi leur professeur les libéra en avance.  
- Je peux savoir ceux qui t'arrive Edward.  
- Rien du tout.  
- T'as était ailleurs pendant tout le cours. Ca va pas ?  
- Si, je vais bien.

Je ramenais mes frères et soeurs avec ma voiture à la maison. J'entendais les pensées d'Alice "Il faut que je lui parle mais comment aborder le sujet". Ces pensées me troublé de quoi voulait elle me parlé. Les pensées d'Emmet ne m'étonnais pas, "Il me cache quelquechose, mais quoi ?". Dés qu'on fut arrivé, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je dessinais le symbole de son dos pour m'occuper. On frappa à ma porte.  
- C'est Alice, je peux rentrer ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Elle rentra et regarda mon dessin.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Un symbole que j'ai vu quelque part.  
- Edward, j'ai eu une vision.  
- Tu as vu quoi ?  
- Ce que j'ai vu était assez intime.  
- Alice, ne tourne pas au tour du pot.  
- Je t'es vu en train de ... avec la nouvelle, Bella je crois.  
- OH ! Tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Merci.  
- Fais attention Edward.  
Elle regardait de nouveau le symbole.  
- Tu l'as vu où ce symbole.  
- C'est un tatouage qu'elle a au bas du dos.  
- Ah!  
- Pourquoi ?  
- En fait, je connais ce symbole. J'ai un pendentif avec le même. Je le tien de mon époque d'humaine. Carlisle m'as dit que c'était le symbole de trois famille de sorcière qui c'était unis pour vaincre un démon.  
- Tu crois que c'est possible, qu'elle en sois une ?  
- Peut-être.  
- C'est fou mais il me semble l'avoir connu quand j'étais humain.  
- Tu devrais en parler à Carlisle, il connaît beaucoup de choses sur les sorcières. Il a eu une amie sorcière à une époque.  
- Merci Alice.

Elle me laissa seule. J'essayais de trouver une occupation et je décidais de jouer au piano. Une mélodie me venait et je la jouais, c'était une berceuse, sa berceuse.

******************************************************************************************************

POV Bella.

Ce matin, j'étais en pleine forme pas comme Kim. Depuis un an, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.  
- Kim, tu devrais mettre des baskets.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'on a un prof qui est un démon et qu'il faut être prudente.  
- C'est toi qui a un prof démon. Mais c'est bon, je met des baskets.  
- Garde une arme sur toi aussi.  
- Pas besoin j'ai mes pouvoirs.  
Elle créa une petit boule d'électricité pour me monter.  
- Kim.  
- Ok, je prend mon rouge à lèvre spécial.  
- Je pense pas qu'il te servira beaucoup  
- Peut-être mais je l'adore. Un couteau cacher dans un rouge à lèvre, c'est génial.

Quand on arriva au lycée, je me garrais le plus loin possible d'Edward. Il était là avec sa famille prés de la volvo, prés de l'entrée.  
- Kim vas-y, je te rejoins.  
Je voulais attendre qu'il rentre pour pouvoir aller en cours. Je m'appuyai contre ma voiture et j'eu une vision.  
_Une voiture qui allait trés vite et moi sur sa trajectoire_  
Quand je revins à moi, je sentis une personne me déplacer, c'était Edward. Ma tête rencontra le sol. Je relevais la tête, la voiture avait changé de direction, elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers nous. Instinctivement, je levais la main et stoppa la voiture par télékinésie.  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui,merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
J'étais toujours dans ses bras, il me relâcha.  
- Tu es sûre que ca va, tu t'es cogné la tête.  
- C'est rien.

Malgrés ce que je venais de dire. Je me fis embraquer par une ambulance, direction l'hôpital. Je devais attendre le mèdecin heureusement, Kim était avec moi. Edward était venu avec moi dans l'ambulance mais je ne savais pas où il était.

******************************************************************************************************

POV Edward.

Dés qu'on était arrivé à l'hôpital, j'étais aller voir Carlisle pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passer. J'essayais d'attendre dans son bureau mais je m'inquiétais trop pour elle. J'allais donc la retrouver dans sa chambre. Quand j'entrais, je trouvais mon père et Bella enlaçés comme de vieux amis.  
- Edward, tu es là.  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Tu te rappelles je t'avais parler d'une jeune personne qui m'avait beaucoup aidé quand j'étais chez les volturis.  
- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu l'as considérée comme ta fille. Est-ce Bella ?  
- Oui, c'est elle. Il faut que vous veniez ce soir à la maison.  
- Avec plaisir. A ce soir alors. Et encore merci Edward.  
Elle s'en alla avec Kim.  
- Edward, je dois te laisser.  
Il retourna au travail.

******************************************************************************************************

_10 coms pour le prochain chapitre  
S'il vous plait  
Passez un bon week end_


	6. Chapitre 5: Retrouvaille

Chapitre 5

POV Bella

On était de retour à la maison.  
- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli me faire écraser par une voiture.  
- C'était l'oeuvre d'un démon.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai vu un démon sur le parking du lycée quand la voiture fonçé sur toi. Il souriai en te regardant et puis Tyler à dit que le frein ne marchait plus, c'était assez bizarre.  
- Je vais tuer ce démon.  
- Tes yeux.  
Je me calmais de suite, mes yeux devenaient noir quand je m'enervais. Je baissais les yeux et ma tenue avait changer comme à chaque fois où je m'apprétais à me battre. Je portais une tenue en cuir noir, le cuir est la matière la plus résistante contre les boules d'énergie des démons. De plus avec un bon décolleté, les démons sont trop occupés à reluquer et ne pensent plus que je suis dangereuse.  
Même si je m'étais calmé, je voulais toujours le détruire et j'improvisais une formule.  
_Toi qui m'as attaqué comme un lache.  
Viens ici que j'obtienne ma revanche._  
Je me saissis d'un poignard et dés qu'il fut en face de moi, je le lançais. Je le touchais en plein coeur et il explosa. Je retrouvais ma tenue normale.  
- Heureusement que c'était un démon de niveau inférieur. C'est pas toi qui dit qu'il faut se renseigner sur le démon avant d'attaquer ?  
- Fait ce que je dis pas ce que je fait.  
On explosa de rire.  
- Kim, tu sais où est le pendule ?  
- Dans le grenier comme d'habitude.  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Je me demande qui tu vas chercher.  
- Euh...  
- C'était ironique, je sais trés bien qui tu vas chercher.  
- Ok.  
- Sois sage fais pas de bétise.  
- C'est quoi ce sous-entendu.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je montais au grenier, le pendule était sur la table avec une carte. Je pris le pendule et le fis tourner au dessus de la carte en pensant à lui. Le pendule réagit et indiqua la forêt. Il était peut-être en train de chasser et ça serait imprudent d'y aller sous forme humaine. Pour une fois que j'étais contente de pouvoir me transformer en chat noir.

******************************************************************************************************

POV Edward.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et je décidais d'aller dans ma clairière pour cela. J'entendis de tout petit pas, je me retournais et vit un chat noir. Celui-ci marché en direction de moi mais peu à peu ce n'était plus un chat mais Bella.  
- Comment ?  
Elle s'assit en face de moi.  
- Je suis une sorcière, j'ai des pouvoirs.  
- Tu t'es servi de tes pouvoirs pour arrêter la voiture.  
- Oui. Je voulais te remerçiais. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
- De rien.  
Elle soupira.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais sur moi. Aprés je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Tu veux bien ?  
- D'accord. Il me semble qu'on c'est connu quand j'étais humain.  
C'était plus une demande qu'une affirmation et elle le compris.  
- On était ensemble.  
- Les sorcières sont immortelles ?  
- Non. Mais je me souvient de quelques une de mes vies antérieures.  
Elle se mit à rougir, elle était tellement belle.  
- J'aimerais me souvenir de ma vie humaine, tu connais un moyen ?  
- Je ne connais pas de moyens magiques. Mais quand quelqu'un est amnésique, il faut l'amener dans des endroits familiers, lui montrer des gens qu'il connaît.  
- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai des flashs de ma vie d'humaine, des moments qu'on a vécu ensemble.  
Elle rougit de plus belle.  
- Des moments intimes ?  
- Oui.  
J'étais assez géné avait-elle compris de quoi je parlais.  
- Alors peut-être que si on s'embrassait, tu te rappelerais.  
J'oubliais que je voulais me souvenir, je ne pensais plus qu'à ses lèvres.

******************************************************************************************************

POV Bella.

J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais osé le dire. Il me fit son sourire en coin et s'approcha de moi. Sa main droite caressa ma joue et nos yeux ne se quittait plus. Ses lèvres commençaient à frôler les miennes. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer le moment. Il m'embrassa se fut tout d'abord un baiser doux mais qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Je dus rompre notre baiser, ayant besoin de respirer. Je rouvrais les yeux, il les avait fermés.  
- Edward.  
Il les ouvrit et me fit de nouveau son sourire.  
- Je me souviens. Je me rappelle de tout.  
- C'est vrai ?  
J'étais étonnée, j'avoue je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que ça pouvait marcher. Je voulais juste qu'il m'embrasse.  
- Oui. Tu es étonnée! Pourtant c'était ton idée.  
Je me mordit la lèvre inférieur, j'étais génée.  
- Euh .  
- Tu voulais juste que je t'embrasse ?  
- Peut-être.  
Il m'embrassa le front.  
- Peut-être ?  
- Peut-être.  
Il embrassa le bout de mon nez, mes joues. Il voulait jouer avec moi. Ses lèvres était si proche des miennes. Je l'embrassais, trés vite sa langue demanda l'accés à ma bouche que je lui donnais immédiatement. Malheureusement, je dus encore stoppais notre baiser.  
- J'avais trés envie que tu m'embrasses tout à l'heure.  
- Tu n'en as plus envie ?  
En réponse, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe , il se coucha prés de moi et m'embrassa. En continuant à l'embrasser, je me mis sur lui. Mes mains était dans ces cheveux, les siennes me caressait le dos. Mon portable sonna, je stoppais notre baiser et regarder qui m'appelait, c'était Kim. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et répondis.  
- Allo.  
- Tu as vu l'heure ?  
Je regardais le ciel, il faisait nuit. Avec le pouvoir de me transformer en chat, j'avais gagner une trés bonne vision de nuit. Du coup je n'avais pas remarqué, il faut dire que j'étais occupée aussi.  
- Qu'ellle heure ?  
- 21h. Je te rapelle qu'on doit allez chez les Cullen.  
- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec la voiture, je me téléporterais. A tout de suite.  
Je racrochais. Edward avait ses mains sur mes hanches et les caressait. Il fallait que je contrôle mon désir.  
- On doit allez chez toi. Je vais pouvoir te faire essayer mon type de transport préféré. Tu me fais confiance ?  
On se levait, moi la première.  
- Donnes moi ta main.  
Il posa sa main sur la mienne et je nous téléporta devant chez lui.  
- Ca va ?  
- C'est un peu bizarre.  
- Ca ira mieux la prochaine fois.  
Je ne pouvais en dire plus mes lèvres furent d'un coup trés occupées.

****************************************************************************************************  
_Voila, alors ?  
15 comc pour le prochain chapitre, sil vous plait.  
Bis_


	7. Chapitre 6: La famille Cullen

Chapitre 6

POV Bella.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien que dans ses bras. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait arrêter ce moment.

- Hum Hum.

Je me détachais de mon Adonis.

- Kim ; Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- J'avais remarqué. Je t'avais dit d'être sage.

- Très drôle.

- Bon on y va.

Kim passa devant, on la suivit main dans la main. Elle frappa à la porte, Carlisle nous ouvrit :

- Ah, vous voilà ! Edward, on se demandait où tu étais.

- J'étais avec Bella, on discutait.

Il regardait nos mains liées et sourit.

- Eh bien rentrez. Je vous présente ma femme Esmée.

- Enchanté de vous rencontré.

- De même.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Kim et moi avions répondu en même temps. Un petit lutin débarqua et prit dans ses bras Kim et moi.

- Alice, gronda Edward

- On va devenir de grandes amies toutes les trois. Excusez Jasper, il est végétarien depuis peu. Eh puis, vous sentez très bon surtout toi Bella. Je ne pensais pas vu que j'ai eu une vision de toi et Edward où vous étiez assez proches.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu fais des bêtises avec une des nouvelles.

-Voilà Emmet et Rosalie et si on s'installait dans le salon. On sera plus à l'aise.

Je m'installais entre Edward et Kim. Carlisle, Esmée et Alice était à ma gauche et Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper à ma droite sur un autre canapé.

- Je pense que tu devrais raconter le début de l'histoire si ça n'est pas trop difficile.

- D'accord.

Edward me tenais toujours la main, son pouce caressait le dos de ma main, il devait sentir mon stress.

- C'était au XIXème siècle. Depuis enfants, on été trois meilleurs amis, Alec, Edward et moi. Pour Edward et moi, il s'agit de vie antérieure. Nous étions tout les deux fiancé, Alec devait être le témoin sauf qu'il avait disparut. 4 ans après notre mariage, Edward fut tué par un démon.

- Je peux continuer si tu veux.

- Sa va aller, merci Carlisle. Donc, je suis resté forte jusqu'à l'enterrement mais je ne pouvais plus. J'avais décidé d'en finir et Alec m'en a empêché. Je voyais bien qu'il était plus le même mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter. Il savait que je recommencerais si il me laissait seule et il m'emmena à Voltera. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Carlisle. Je l'ai de suite remarqué, c'était le seul à avoir les yeux de couleur or et pas rouge.

- Quand à toi, tu étais la seule humaine qui ne devait pas finir en repas.

Je me mis à rire et tout le monde suivit. Quand tout le monde se calma, en un regard je fis comprendre à Carlisle que je voulais qu'il continue.

- Alec était très protecteur avec elle, il ne la laissait jamais seule sauf quand il devait se nourrir mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. Comme j'étais végétarien, il m'a demandé de veiller sur Bella pendant ces absences. C'est comme cela qu'on est devenu amis. Elle m'a convaincu de quitter les volturis, elle ne faisait que dire que je méritais beaucoup mieux. Et que ce qui fait ce que l'on est ce sont nos choix, nos actions et pas le fait d'être vampire, humain ou sorcier. Es-tu resté longtemps avec eux après que je sois partit ?

- Je suis partit 3 ans après.

- Est-ce que Alec a réussi à rester végétarien ?

- Il était toujours la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Pourquoi est-il devenu végétarien ? demanda Edward.

- Pour moi, il savait que je n'aimais pas ça. J'étais déjà une sorcière.

- Bella, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

C'était Alice.

- Vas-y.

- Tu pourrais me montrer ton tatouage.

- Lequel ?

- Oh ! Tu en as plusieurs. Celui que tu as au bas du dos.

Je me levais et détachais ma main de celle d'Edward. Je tournais mon dos vers Alice et soulevai mon pull au niveau du tatouage. Puis, je me rasseyais et repris la main d'Edward.

- J'ai le même symbole sur un pendentif que je tiens de mon époque humaine.

- Quel était ton nom de famille ?

- Je n'ai pas de souvenir de mon époque humaine.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit elle aussi une sorcière, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kim prit la parole :

- Il me semble que la dernière descendante connu de l'autre famille de sorcière est Brandon Alice. J'ai oublié d'expliquer, les trois ovales désignent trois familles de sorcières, celle de Bella, la mienne et la dernière qui est peut-être celle d'Alice.

- Il faudra que je regarde le livre des ombres.

- Tu t'en rappelles plus. Et ce matin, tu me faisais la morale parce que je ne me rappelais pas comment détruire Balthazar.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait la morale.

- Qui est Balthazar ?

C'était Edward qui venait de parler.

- Un démon.

Je voyais sur son visage que sa l'inquiétait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas en danger.

- D'accord.

J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait cru. Kim ne m'avait pas contredit mais elle me dis par télépathie.

« On est pas en danger, on va peut-être mourir mais on est pas en danger. Mais bien sûr. »

« Je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il prenne des risques. Il pourrait se faire tuer, on ne sait jamais. »

« C'est un vampire pas un simple mortel.»

- Faut le dire si on vous dérange.

C'était Emmet. Tout le monde nous regardait.

-Désolé, on discutait. On peut parler toutes les deux par télépathie.

-Peut-on savoir de quoi vous parler ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à Emmet, c'est Kim qui s'en chargea.

- Je lui racontais une blague, je te la raconterais plus tard, promis. C'est le genre que tu aimes, j'en suis sûr. Alice, tu pourrais me faire visiter votre maison, si sa ne dérange pas bien sûr. Comme on doit devenir de grandes amies. Et pendant ce temps Edward fera visiter à Bella.

- C'est une super idée. Dit Alice en sautillant.

« Merci, Kim. »

« De rien, ma biche. »

« Je t'adore ma puce. »


	8. Chapitre 7: Désir

POV Bella.

La visite se termina par la chambre d'Edward.

- Tu n'as pas de lit ?

- Je ne dors pas.

- On peut faire d'autre chose dans un lit.

- Bella.

Je ne le laissais pas parler et l'embrassait. Mes mains étaient autour de son coup, les siennes au bas de mon dos. Je l'entrainais vers le canapé et le fit s'asseoir. Je me mettais au dessus et continué à l'embrassais.

POV Edward.

Je voulais lui dire que je ne pouvais pas mais mon désir pour elle avait pris le dessus sur ma raison. J'étais assis sur le canapé, elle a califourchon sur moi. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits mais c'était difficile quand elle m'embrassait comme ça. Je commençais à être dur, elle passa ces mains sous mon pull. Je devais de suite arrêter, je la soulevais pour la posai à coter de moi.

- Bella, je ne peux pas. Je pourrais te blesser.

Elle avait l'air de réfléchir au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se leva et me tendit la main.

- On descend.

- D'accord.

On retrouva tout le monde dans le salon.

- On va s'en aller, on a cours demain. Et nous pauvre humaine que nous sommes, nous avons besoin de dormir.

- Tu reviendras ?

- Biens sûr.

Elle alla faire une bise à Carlisle. Et se retourna vers mes frères et sœurs.

- On se voit demain en cours.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement et partit avec Kim.

POV Bella.

On était dans la voiture, on venait de partir de chez les Cullen.

- Sa a pas l'air d'aller, Bella ?

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas être rejeté.

- C'est surtout que t'es amoureuse.

- Sa me fait peur.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. J'ai appris pour mes vies antérieures vers 10 ans et pour moi Edward était un prince charmant. Pour moi, c'était impossible qu'un tel être existe. Puis j'ai appris que tout ce que j'avais vu, c'était réellement passés. Et il y a 2 jours, je l'ai vu pour de vrai. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais là, c'était en quelque sorte ça même si je l'aimais dans des vies antérieures.

- En fait, tu l'aimes tellement que ça te fait peur.

- Oui mais il y aussi le fait que j'ai changé, je suis plus là même. Mais lui, il est resté le même.

- Il est devenu un vampire quand même, c'est un gros changement.

- Bien sûr. J'ai peur qu'il aime celle que j'étais dans ma vie antérieur mais pas réellement moi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Et le fait qu'il t'est repoussé n'a pas aidé, je présume.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas du lui sauter dessus comme ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça dans cette vie. Même pour Dean, je suis resté 2 mois et j'éprouvé un peu de désir pour lui mais rien de comparable.

Je me garais, on était arrivés à la maison. Arrivé à la cuisine, mon ventre gargouilla.

- Je prépare à manger et toi tu mets la table, proposa Kim.

- Ok.

Le diner fut vite prêt, grâce à l'invention des plats à chauffer au micro onde.

Il était minuit et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'endormir. Puis j'entendis un bruit dehors du côté de ma fenêtre. Je me levais et alla voir. Je voyais juste une silhouette et décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Et je le reconnu.

- Edward, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

POV Edward. Après qu'elle soit partit.

J'allais réfléchir dans ma chambre. Sa réaction m'avait surpris ou plutôt son absence de réaction. On frappa à ma porte.

- Entrez.

Alice rentra.

- Je pensais que tu serais de meilleure humeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu gardes ça pour toi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Avec Bella, on a failli passer l'étape et je nous est arrêté avant.

- Elle n'a pas du apprécier. Aucune femme n'apprécie d'être repoussée.

- Elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste voulu qu'on descende.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu partir de suite.

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- Va lui parler.

- Merci Alice.

Et je me retrouvais devant chez elle. Je trouvais une fenêtre qui était accessible grâce à un arbre. Je montais, elle était là dans son lit en train de dormir. Je me rapprochais et je touchais la fenêtre voulant l'ouvrit. D'un coup, je fus propulsé vers le bas. J'entendis la fenêtre s'ouvrir.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je descends.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte, elle portait un déshabillé noir assez court. Ce n'est pas vrai, je voulais lui parler et il fallait qu'elle s'habille comme ça. Elle se baisa pour ramasser quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, j'ai été projeté par terre.

Elle me montra ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- C'est les cristaux, on met ça pour protéger la maison. C'est pour éviter les visites surprise. Tu as essayé de rentrer par où ?

- Euh, par la fenêtre de ta chambre.

-Oh !

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche et bailla.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Il est plus de minuit.

- Désolé. Je vais te laisser te recoucher.

Je commençais à partir quand sa main attrapa mon bras. Je me retournai vers elle.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux ? Tu n'auras pas à jouer les voyeurs, comme ça. Je te promets que je ne te sauterais pas dessus. Je serais sage.

- D'accord.

Je la suivis dans sa chambre. Elle retira le déshabillé et se retrouva en nuisette noire. Il fallait à tout pris que je me contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais aller dans mon lit, sous la couette. Je ne vais pas dormir avec. Je l'avais juste mis pour ne pas avoir froid.

Elle se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

- Tu as l'intention de rester debout toute la nuit ? Viens t'allonger à côté de moi, s'il te plait. Je m'exécutais, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et s'endormit. Elle était tellement belle.

- Edward.

Elle venait de prononcer mon prénom pourtant elle dormait toujours.

- Edward, ne me laisse pas.

Elle avait peur que je parte. Elle ne savait pas que je ne voulais qu'une chose être auprès d'elle.

- Edward, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella.


	9. Chapitre 8: Premier réveille ensemble

POV Kim

Je venais de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Bella ne s'était toujours pas lever et je décidais d'aller la réveillais. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et je ne la trouvais pas seule, dans son lit. Edward était allongé à côté d'elle. Je murmurais sachant qu'il m'entendrait :

- Elle sait que tu es là ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu te charges de la réveiller ?

De nouveau, il hocha la tête et je sortais de la chambre en fermant la porte. Il fallait que je trouve un moment pour lui parler seul à seul. Pour l'instant, il fallait que j'aide Bella. Je décidais d'appeler Alice.

- Allo. Alice, c'est Kim.

- Salut Kim, Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, Je suis trop contente que tu appelles.

- Tu sais qu'on se voit dans une demi-heure au lycée.

- Oui mais bon. Tu ne serais pas où est mon frère Edward par hasard ?

- Il est chez nous avec Bella. En parlant de ça, j'aimerais organiser une soirée entre filles. On cherchera des idées pour aider Bella a faire craquer ton frère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est une super idée. On devrait faire une séance shopping.

- Pour ce qu'on a besoin, le mieux, c'est d'aller à Paris.

POV Edward.

Kim venait de me demander de réveiller Bella.

- Bella, réveille-toi. Faut qu'on aille en cour.

Aucune réaction. Je lui caressais la joue et elle se rapprocha de moi. Mon regard se posa sur ces lèvres. Je les effleurer avec le doigt mais j'avais envie de plus. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir plus mes lèvres était sur les siennes. Elle répondit vite à mon baiser. Ma langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche et l'obtenu de suite. Ces mains se placée sur ma nuque. Je sentais qu'elle manquait d'oxygène et j'arrêtais notre baiser.

- J'adore ce genre de réveille.

- Ah oui ? J'ai un doute sur le fait que tu dormais. Tu as réagi trop vite.

- J'avoue.

Elle me donna un petit baiser.

- Tu devrais descendre dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je m'habille et pour cela il faut d'abord que je me déshabille.

Elle rigolait. J'embrassais le bout de son nez et je me levais du lit.

- Ne sois pas trop longue.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu es toute ma vie à présent.

POV Kim.

Edward était en train de descendre les escaliers.

- Elle est réveillé ?

- Elle s'habille.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sors avec ma sœur. Alors faut que je te prévienne, si tu lui fais du mal, si tu lui prise le cœur. Tu auras à faire à moi, compris ?

- Oui.

- Maintenant que c'est fait on va pouvoir devenir amis.

POV Bella.

Le petit déjeuner était terminé. On devait aller au lycée, Edward y aller avec nous puisqu'il était venu à pied. Alors que je prenais les clés de la voiture, Edward me demanda :

- Je peux conduire ?

- Pas question.

Kim se mit à rire et elle lui dit :

- Sa voiture, c'est comme son bébé.

- N'importe quoi ? C'est juste que j'adore conduire sa me détend.

On partait direction le lycée. On y arrivait assez vite, j'avais dépassé les limites de vitesses.

Arrivée au lycée, tout les yeux était braqués sur nous. Edward me prit la main comme si il voulait montrait aux autres qu'on était ensemble.

Alice, Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre devant le bâtiment.

- Alors prête pour ce soir ? demanda Alice.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé Kim ? On fait une soirée entre filles, chez vous.

La sonnerie sonna, il fallait aller en cour. Je me demandais ce que me cacher Kim. Pendant le cour de maths, je lui demandai mais elle ne me répondais pas. Les cours passèrent assez vite, je ne suivais pas vraiment je ne pensais qu'à lui. On retrouva les Cullen à la cafeteria.

- Alice, on va faire quoi ce soir ?

- Première partie, shopping à Paris.

- Quoi ?

- Bella calme toi, me dit Kim

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que sa veut dire shopping à Paris.

- C'est Alice qui en a besoin.

- Tu te fou de moi en plus.

- En fait, c'est surtout pour Jasper.

- Kim.

- J'oubliais Emmet faut que je te raconte ma blague.

Ce n'est pas vrai elle changeait de sujet. Je détestais qu'on manigance dans mon dos. Shoping à Paris rimé avec achat de lingerie. Donc elle voulait m'aider à faire craquer Edward. Mais je ne savais pas encore si c'était le mieux à faire. Kim commença sa blague :

- Bon en fait ce n'est pas vraiment une blague, c'est plutôt un truc que j'ai appris.

- Je t'écoute, lui dit Emmet.

- Alors il faut savoir qu'il y a 4 types d'orgasmes.

- 4 ?

- Oui, ne m'interromps pas. Alors le premiers, c'est l'orgasme positif, Oh oui oui. Le deuxième, l'orgasme négatif, Oh non non. Le troisième, l'orgasme mystique, Oh mon dieu.

Et le dernier l'orgasme simulée, Oh Emmet.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Emmet.

- Tu me revaudras sa Kim.

- Je suis terrifié.

Après le cours de biologie, je me dirigeais vers gymnase. Kim m'attendais devant avec Alice.

- Tu n'as pas cour Alice ?

- Si mais je sèche.

- Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de sécher.

- Pas besoin ton prof est absent. Direction Paris et ne rouspète pas je suis très têtue.

- C'est bon. Je viens. Mais d'abord on rentre avec la voiture à la maison et après on se téléporte.


	10. Chapitre 9: Journée entre filles

POV Bella.

En temps normal je n'aimais pas le shopping mais avec Alice, c'était pire. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant d'énergie. On ne pouvait passer devant un magasin sans devoir y rentrer. Les plus affreux furent les magasins de lingerie, imaginait vous vêtu de lingerie fine devant la sœur de votre petit copain. A la fin, je ne savais même plus se que je mettais. Elle achetait tellement qu'après chaque magasin, il fallait passer à la maison pour les déposer.

Le moment le plus gênant fut quand elle me fit porter une jupe assez courte ainsi qu'un petit haut s'arrêtant avant mon nombril () car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait mon tatouage.

- Tu t'es fait tatouer le nom de mon frère.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un tatouage.

- Comment sa ?

- J'ai un pouvoir qui me permet de modifier des détails dans mon apparence et du coup comme j'aime les tatouages, je me suis fait ces trois la sachant que je pouvais les enlever quand je voulais.

- C'est super.

- Mais celui là, je compte le garder pour toujours.

- Câlin collectif.

A ces mots là, Alice nous prit dans ces bras et on sautilla toutes les trois. On devait nous prendre pour des folles mais sa me faisait un bien fou. Ne plus penser à rien surtout pas à ces maudits démon et juste s'amuser.

Le shopping se termina quand Kim et moi étions en train de mourir de faim, on passa au Mc Drive et nous somme rentrez à la maison. J'ouvris le frigo et pris une bouteille de panachée.

- Bella, je ne crois pas que tu devrais en boire.

- Kim, je ne vais pas être saoul avec sa et au pire vous êtes la. Vous m'empêcherez de faire des bêtises. Laisse moi un peu m'amusez, une soirée entre fille ce n'est pas fait pour ça ?

- Ok.

Kim et Alice parlait de la tenue que je devrais porter pour demain et essayer de mettre une plan en place. Je décidais d'aller avec ma bouteille, mince c'était plus du panachée c'était de la vodka, tant pis. Je me rappelais pas avoir terminé l'autre bouteille ni d'avoir pris celle là. Je montais au grenier où se trouvait le livre des ombres. J'aimais cette pièce, je me sentais sereine. J'allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et fermais les yeux pour profitait du calme.

- Bella.

C'était la voix de ma grand-mère enfin son fantôme. Je rouvrais les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- Sa peut aller.

- C'est pour sa que tu as une bouteille d'alcool dans la main.

- Oups.

- Raconte-moi.

- Tu nous absorbes c'est temps si ?

- Bien sûr. Je veille sur vous deux.

- C'est avec Edward. Je ne sais pas si je dois…

- Si tu dois faire ce qu'elles veulent que tu fasses.

- Oui. Parce que s'il ne ressent pas de désir pour moi, on ne peut pas le forcer.

- C'est de ça que tu as peur ?

-Ne te moque pas grand-mère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans.

- Chérie, il a juste peur de te blesser. Il est amoureux de toi sa se voit.

- A tout le coup tu l'as espionné et du coup tu sais plus de choses. Sa te gènes pas qu'il soit..

- Un vampire ? Le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse comme je l'étais avec ton grand père.

- Merci grand-mère. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. N'oublis pas que je serais toujours la pour toi.

Elle disparut et Kim et Alice apparurent.

- Coucou les filles.

- Tu te cachais ici alors. Je voulais montrer à Alice le livre.

Je me levais et nous nous mirent devant le livre qui était sur son socle. Le symbole du pouvoir des trois se mis à briller.

- Je crois que sa confirme notre théorie.

- Je suis une sorcière, c'est génial.

Alice se mit à tourner les pages du livre, elle s'arrêta à Balthazar.

- C'est lui, Balthazar ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant je l'ai vu ton prof. Il ne lui ressemble pas. Comment tu le sais que c'est lui ?

- Son ombre. Balthazar peut envoyer son ombre pour rendre ces rapport et du coup à ces moment il ne la plus. C'est assez bizarre de voir quelqu'un sans ombre.

- Les vampires, on peut le voir vite mais toi tu es humaine.

- J'ai une très bonne vision, une vision de chat. Un petit don.

Pour lui montrer je me transformais en chat.

- Tu es trop mignonne.

Je redevenais moi.

- Merci.

- Tu comprends ce que l'on dit quand tu es en chat.

- Oui, c'est super pratique pour espionner.

- Ou pour mater.

C'était Kim qui venait de parler.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne savais pas qu'il était sous sa douche.

- Qui sa ?

- Mon ex, Dean.

- Tu las mater alors qu'il prenait sa douche ?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès et puis merde c'était mon copain.

On descendit j'avais toujours ma bouteille dans la main. Kim me regarda avec un air de reproche.

- Détend-toi. Ce soir, on fait la fête comme on la jamais fait et après on redeviendra des filles super sérieuse. S'il te plait ?

- Passe-moi la bouteille.

Je le lui passais et mettais la musique à fond. Heureusement la maison était insonorisée.

Kim s'endormit vers les 3 heures. Alice et moi ont continuait à faire les folles. Elle était un peu saoule à cause d'une formule que j'avais prononcée au hasard.

Quand je me réveillais, il était 7 heures, j'avais une grosse gueule de bois. J'étais celle qui avait le plus bu. Quelqu'un me tendit un verre que je pris.

- Pour la gueule de bois.

C'était la voix de Kim enfin je crois, trop gros mal de tête. Je bus ça avait un goût infect.

Elles avaient choisi ma tenue, une petite robe blanche .

J'aurais protesté si je n'avais pas eu la gueule de bois.

C'est Alice qui prit le volant pour aller au lycée. Kim était trop fatigué et moi trop mal à la tête malgré l'aspirine et la boisson. C'est pour vous dire, on était super en forme.

Arrivé au lycée, Edward était déjà là.


	11. Chapitre 10:Gueule de bois et télépathie

POV Edward

Elle m'avait tellement manquait. Pour une fois j'avais très envie d'aller en cours pour la voir. J'arrivais très en avance au lycée. Enfin, elle arriva, elle était assise à l'arrière de sa voiture. C'était Alice qui conduisait et dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé la conduire. Mais c'étais pas important tout ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser. Je m'approchais de la voiture, elle sortait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui la rendait très sexy ainsi que des lunettes noires, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil.

- salut Bella. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Je m'avançais pour l'embrasser et elle recula en se mordant la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hier soir, j'ai un peu bu. Donc mon haleine doit sentir un peu l'alcool, tu ne vas pas apprécier.

-Un peu bu est un euphémisme, commenta Kim.

- Pourquoi tu as bu ?

- Faut une raison particulière ?

- Elle boit quand elle ne va pas bien.

- Je vais très bien. C'est le shopping sa ma démoralisé.

Son explication n'était pas très convaincante. Elle semblait ailleurs. J'en profitais et l'embrassais. Cette fois elle ne me repoussa et notre baiser était de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à.

- Ya des chambres d'hôtel pour ça. Salut Bella.

- Coucou Emmet.

- Salut la famille.

C'était Alice, elle avait l'air bizarre.

- Tu vas bien Alice.

- Sa roule.

- C'est ma faute. Elle a but de l'alcool. J'étais saoule et j'ai jetais un sort pour qu'elle puisse le faire aussi, je crois qu'elle en a abusé. Avoua Bella.

- Je ne suis pas saoule, un peu gai juste.

Elle se jeta au coup de Jasper pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Jasper et Alice.

- Toi sa a l'air d'aller ? Demandais-je à Bella.

- J'ai plus l'habitude.

Voyant que j'étais perplexe, elle rajouta.

- Quand ma grand-mère est morte j'ai un peu déconné. C'est rien. On devrait aller en cours. Alice a cours avec l'un d'entre vous au moins ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Jasper

- Désolé.

Elle me donna un chaste baiser et parti.

POV Bella.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui avouer les bêtises que j'avais pu faire, je préféré oublié. Les cours furent long très long, je le voulais, merde. Super je deviens grossière.

- Bella, Calme-toi.

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Ta jambe, elle tremble.

-Merde. Désolé

Elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

- C'est pas drôle.

Cafétéria, la file d'attente était trop longue surtout qu'il était déjà la assis. Et il y a aussi tout les mecs qui me regardaient, pourquoi j'avais bu ? Sobre je les aurai jamais laissé me vêtir comme sa. Enfin, j'avais mon plateau, Edward avait l'air, comment dire, perturbé non plutôt mécontent. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait sans réfléchir je copiais son pouvoir pour pouvoir lire ces pensées.

_Leurs pensées perverses sur ma Bella commencent à m'agacer. Elle est à moi. Non, je n'avais aucun droit de dire ça._

Je posai de suite mon plateau sur moi poussa chaise à l'écart de la table et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Pas du tout pratique cette robe. Je l'embrassais essayant de lui montrer tous l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Et aussi faire comprendre aux autres que oui j'étais à lui rien qu'à lui. J'entendis Emmet qui nous parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas. On était dans notre bulle ne faisant plus attention à ce qui nous entourait.

A la fin de notre baiser, je me mis sur ma chaise et commença à manger. Je sais, je suis des fois bizarre mais je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose. J'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Et encore j'avais l'impression que c'était faible de dire ça, par rapport à ce que je ressentais, c'étais tellement fort. C'était tout. En plus si je ne m'étais pas détachait de lui, j'aurai voulu plus. Je voulais plus, putain de merde. Oui, c'est sa je suis dans la merde.

- Calme-toi, Bella. Me dit soudain Alice.

- Pourquoi t'as vu quelque chose ?

Je pensais tout de suite à cela depuis le début je faisais semblant de manger tranquillement alors comment savait-elle que je n'allais pas bien ?

- Non mais je t'entends.

- Mais je n'ai pas parlé à voix autre. C'EST PAS VRAI TA LU DANS MES PENSEES.

-OH, fut tout se que put me répondre Alice.

- Ben je crois que sa confirme que Alice est une des nôtres. C'est génial. On va pouvoir discuter toute les trois pas télépathie sans qu'on nous entende.

Il va surtout falloir que je fasse attention à mes pensées. Ne surtout pas pensées à Edward et ces mains fabuleuse et les ravages que pourrait causées ces lèvres.

« Bella, calme-toi »C'était Alice.

Mince, j'avais l'impression d'être une chate en chaleur. Et attendait mais si elle peut lire mes pensées et que Edward lit ces pensées alors il lit les miennes, au merde.

- Edward, tu lis dans les pensées à Alice en ce moment ?

- Je n'y arrive plus, seulement elle, les autres je peux les lire mais plus elle.

Ouf.

« C'est cool, je vais pouvoir penser à Jasper tranquillement »

« Non parce que nous on t'entend ».

« Désolé les filles »

On se mit toute les trois à rire, les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

J'étais en cours de Bio avec Edward. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le cours et pas sur l'adonis qui était à mes cotés. Il me fit passer un bout de papier.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu m'embrasses comme sa à la cafétéria ?_

Je lui écrivais comme réponse :

_Je voulais montrer que j'étais avec toi._

Il me fit son sourire en coin et enlaça nos deux mains. Je lui souris en retour. Je relevais la tête le professeur ou plutôt Balthazar regardait nos mains enlaçait. Edward émit un petit grognement. Je chuchotais :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

Je ne suis pas naïve. Son pouvoir de lire dans les pensées allé de nouveau me servir. Je lissais directement celle de Balthazar.

_Enfin je trouve son point faible, elle s'est amourachée d'un vampire. Si elle aime vraiment sa perte suffira à la détruire de l'intérieur._

Plutôt mourir. Je ferais tout pour ne pas que sa arrive.

Le cours de sport fut lent, on faisait volley. J'aurais préféré lutte, un sport pour me défouler, m'imagine taper sur Balthazar. Je fus la première sortie, j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Quel fut ma surprise quand je vis Dean, mon ex.


	12. Chapitre 11: Visite d'un ex

POV Bella

Il était la devant moi en train de sourire.

- Dean ?

- Bella.

Il me tendit les bras et je l'enlaçai.

- Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il.

- Toi aussi, grand frère.

- Tu m'énerves avec ça. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais.

- Hum hum.

Je me séparais de Dean et me retournais tous les Cullen était là. C'était Emmet qui nous avait interrompus.

- Dean, je te présente les Cullen. Emmet et sa compagne Rosalie, Alice et Jasper son compagnon et Edward…

Edward mis son bras autour de ma taille et lui dit :

- Son compagnon.

_Je rêve ou il marque son territoire._

- Dean.

- Quoi ?

Son visage montra qu'il avait compris.

- Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ?

Oh non, je venais de me faire prendre.

- Tu l'as copié chez qui ce pouvoir ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise cela.

- Chez moi, je crois. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais copier les pouvoir des autres.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

J'entendis quelqu'un rire. Je me retournais c'était Kim.

- Dean est venue nous rendre visite, lui dis-je.

- Elle le sait, c'est elle qui m'a invité.

- Pardon.

- Calme-toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais invité ?

- Ben, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas. Il ta fait cocu quand même.

- T'étais obligé de lui rappeler, lui demanda Dean.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'avais oublié.

Il mit ces main devant ces bijoux de famille comme il les appelés. Je me mis à rire.

- Te fous pas de moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en servir pendant plusieurs jours après que tu m'ais donné un coup de genou.

- Pauvre chou.

Des pensées me parvinrent.

_Peut-être qu'elle va lâchait Edward pour ce type. Elle serait folle mais comme ça je pourrais le récupérer._

Je me retournais, c'était Jessica, une fille du lycée. Je me tournais vers Edward. Je posais mes mains sur ces joues et l'embrassais.

- Tu te rappelles de la chanson Alice, demanda Kim.

Je stoppais notre baiser et me tournai vers elles.

- Oui à 3.

- 1 2 3. Oh la jalouse, elle est amoureuse.

- Et.

- Ben, c'est pas notre faute, commença Alice.

- Si d'oubli qu'on lit dans tes pensées, termina Kim.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquez ?

- Elle a entendu les pensées de Jessica, elle espérait pouvoir sortir avec toi. Je crois que Bella lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Sa te rend adorable, la jalousie.

- toi aussi sa te rend adorable.

- Je ne suis pas du genre jaloux.

- C'est tout à fait ce que me suis dit quand j'ai entendu tes pensées à la cafétéria.

- Avant que tu m'embrasses ?

- Je voulais te rassurer. Sa ta déplut ?

- Au contraire.

- Tant mieux.

- On vous dérange peut-être ?

Encore Emmet.

- On sera mieux à la maison. On y va ?

- Je viens avec vous, nous dit Alice.

Edward m'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et partit à sa voiture.

Je me trouvais au volant avec Kim à côté et Alice derrière.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

- J'en avais envie.

J'essayais de lire leur pensées, mes elles pensaient à d'autre chose.

Nous nous étions installés au salon. J'essayais de nouveau de lire leurs pensées. Kim était en train de mater Dean, alors ça. Puis je lis celle d'Alice :

_Le plan Dean ne marche pas aussi bien, Edward n'a été jaloux qu'au début._

_- _Alice, dit Kim.

- Quoi ?

Kim fit un signe de tête vers moi et tout le monde me regardait.

- Bella reste calme.

Et la j'explosais.

- Non mais sa va pas. Vous ne pouvez pas vous occupez de vos affaires. J'ai acceptés le shopping avec l'achat de lingerie fine, le fait que vous m'habillez. Mais là c'est vraiment trop. Vous dépassez les bornes.

- Calme là Jasper.

Je sentis une onde de calme.

- Alors t'a achetait de la lingerie fine pour le petit Eddy.

Emmet fut propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Et.

- Il vaut mieux ne rien dire même si t'es un vampire, elle trouvera un moyen de te faire mal.

- Comment c'est tu que nous sommes des vampires ? lui demanda Edward.

- Je suis un chasseur de démon ainsi que de vampire.

Je me tournais vers Alice, elle avait le regard lointain.

- Alice ?

- C'est juste une vision, me rassura Jasper.

Elle revint à elle.

- Qu'est- ce que tu as vu ?

- Il va faire soleil demain.

- C'est tout.

- C'est important, on ne peu pas sortir lorsqu'il y a du soleil.

- J'oubliais.

On continua à discuté puis Kim nous demanda quelque chose télépathiquement.

« Les filles, j'ai besoin de vous. J'aimerai passez du temps avec Dean seul à seul. Vous m'aidez. »

« Pas avant que tu racontes »

« On a couchez ensemble, il y a quelques semaines. Je n'osais pas te le dire vu que c'est ton ex. Et puis, c'était juste un soir. Mais j'aimerais bien retentais l'expérience. »

- Bon, on va peut-être les laissées, il faut qu'il mange. Allez, debout.

Tous les Cullen se levèrent sauf Edward. Il me regarda et je pris sa main pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il reste.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, on mangea enfin Dean, Kim et moi.

- On va montait, on a envie d'être un peu seul à seul. A demain.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je lui dis :

- Je vais aller me laver, tu m'attends la.

- Ok.

Je l'embrassais. Une fois propre, je mis une nuisette que j'avais acheté la veille, celle qui me couvrait le plus.


	13. Chapitre 12: Premier moment intime

POV Bella.

Je revenais à la chambre.

- Tu vas me manqué demain, lui dis-je.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu vas devoirs partir avant que le soleil se lève en plus.

- Ou alors, je peux t'attendre ici.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant toute la journée. En plus, ta famille va commencer à se plaindre si elle te voit plus.

Il remit une de mes mèches en place, caressa doucement ma joue et m'embrassa. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui donnais. Quand notre baiser fut terminé, je regardais ces yeux, ils étaient noir de désir.

- J'ai peur de te faire du mal.

- On peut y aller doucement.

Attention Lemon.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos, il se mit au dessus de moi en faisant attention de pas m'écraser, il embrassa mes lèvres. Il descendit vers mon cou et y déposa plusieurs baisers. Il continua sa descente tout en m'embrassant. Il s'arrêta au dessus de ma nuisette et revint à mes lèvres. Une de ces mains se posa sur ma jambe et remonta tout doucement jusqu'à ma nuisette qu'il me retira. Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis descendit à ma poitrine nue. Je laissais échapper quelque gémissement. Il continua à cajoler mes seins avec ces lèvres et sa langue. Il n'utilisait pas ces dents de peur de me faire mal.

- Edward.

Il releva la tête.

- Tu ne remarques pas une injustice. T'es encore complètement habillé.

2 secondes plus tard, son pull s'envolait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis descendit sans quitter ma peau et en déposant des baisers jusqu'à mon nombril. Ma respiration était devenue erratique. Il me retira mon shorty.

Il remonta au niveau de mon visage et m'embrassa. Pendant ce temps, sa main caressa mon intimité. Je gémis contre sa bouche. Il se déplaça à mon cou et entra un doigt en moi. Il commença des va et viens avec son doigts. Je laisse échappez dans un soupir :

- Edward.

Il stoppa ce qu'il me faisait et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Reprend, s'il te plait.

Il m'embrassa et cette fois-ci il entra deux doigts en moi et il recommença ces mouvements.

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, me faisant sentir le désir qu'il éprouvait. Puis sa tête descendit au niveau de mon intimité et sa langue titilla mon clitoris. Je jouie en prononçant son prénom. Alors que je me remettais de mon orgasme, je le regardais. Il était en train de goûter ces doigts qui avaient été en moi.

- Tu es délicieuse.

- Allonges toi sur le dos, s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta ; Je me mis au dessus de lui. Je l'embrassais. Ces mains caressaient mon dos. J'embrassais son cou, son torse. Il émettait de petits grognements que je trouvais très sexy. Je m'assis sur ces jambes et défit sa ceinture puis déboutonna son jean. Je lui enlevais ainsi que son boxer. Nous étions enfin à égalité. En regardant son sexe tendu, je ne pus m'empêchait de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je caressais avec ma main son membre puis je crée des mouvements de va et viens. Edward laissa échapper un grognement et sa tête bascula en arrière. Je pris son sexe dans ma bouche et commença les mouvements de va et viens en jouant avec mes dents. Il vint assez vite en prononçant mon prénom. J'avalai sa semence et je m'allongeais à côté de lui.

- Toi aussi, t'es délicieux.

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis il me serra contre lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

- Je t'aime.

Je me mis à sourire.

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dit. Enfin dans cette vie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu dormais.

- Et pourquoi tu me le dit alors que je dors.

- C'est toi qui me la dis et je t'ai répondu.

Je le regardais perdu.

- Tu parles en dormant.

- Oh. Et j'ai dit quoi ?

- Que tu voulais que je reste avec toi et que tu m'aimes.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je l'embrassais.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on se rhabille.

- Hum.

- Bella.

- J'ai envie de restais comme ça. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien.

- On remet nos vêtements et tu reprends ta place dans mes bras.

- D'accord mais tu remets juste ton boxer.

- Accepté.

Je remis ma nuisette et mon shorty puis je retournais me lovais dans ces bras. Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Je profitais du moment. Je ne mettais jamais senti aussi en sécurité. Au bout d'un moment, ces lèvres me manquait je me retournais pour l'embrassais mais je vis qu'il avait l'ai soucieux.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Moi je ne sais pas mentir, c'est tout à fait faux…

- Ne change pas de sujets. Tu es préoccupé par quelque chose, parle moi s'il te plait.

- Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Jusqu'à où est tu aller avec Dean ?

- Oh.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre.

- Si, laisse-moi le temps de te répondre. Je suis allé aussi loin qu'avec toi.

- Donc tu es toujours…

- Vierge ? Sa dépend de la signification qu'elle a pour toi.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas …

-Disons que mon désir me disait de le faire et ma raison non. J'ai préféré écouté la raison.

- Et avec moi ?

- Tout mon être t'aime et brûle de désir pour toi. Et si sa ne tenais qu'a moi on ne serait pas en train de discutaient.

- Pas pour l'instant. Je veux être sur que je ne te blesserais pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas blessée la. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien.

- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

- Vas-y.

- Il t'a trompé, tu ne lui en veux pas ?

- Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Si on avait eu vraiment une relation sexuel, ma fierté aurait peut-être prit un coup. A moi, tu as eu des relations sérieuses ?

- Aucune.

- Aucune ?

- Je n'ai connu aucunes autres femmes ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Je l'embrassais.

- je vois que sa te fait plaisir. Tune m'avais pas parlé de ton tatouage.

Il caressa du bout des doigts mon tatouage au bas du ventre, ce qui me déclencha des frissons de désir.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je l'adore.

Il déposa un baiser dessus.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu vas être fatigué demain.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Je l'embrassais, de suite je lui demandais l'accès à sa bouche, nos langue se livrèrent une douce bataille. Puis quand notre baiser fut rompu. Il fredonna une douce mélodie qu'il me semblait connaître. Je m'endormis contre son torse. Je fit de merveilleux rêve.


	14. Chapitre 13: Journée ensoleillé

POV Edward.

Elle venait de s'endormir, elle était tellement belle. Grâce à elle je venais de vivre un merveilleux moment. J'avais eu tellement peur de la blesser et j'avais encore peur. Mais elle était tellement désirable. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt succombait totalement. Sa peau était tellement douce et chaude et ces lèvres…Elle était très différente de celle que j'avais connue humain. A cette époque, je croyais qu'il était impossible d'aimer plus une personne que je l'aimais. Mais je m'étais trompé, je l'aimais encore plus.

POV Bella.

J'avais fait un merveilleux rêve, il me semblait tellement réel. J'ouvrais les yeux, Edward était allongé à côté de moi, il était torse nu. Oh mon dieu, ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Bella sa va ?

- Oui, je croyais que j'avais rêvé. Mais vu que tu es torse nu, j'en conclus que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'embrassa. Je me mettais au dessus de lui et continuai à l'embrassais. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bella lève… Désolé.

Kim referma la porte.

- Il faut qu'on descende pour que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner. Autrement tu vas être en retard en cours.

- J'ai cas faire l'école buissonnière avec toi.

- Bella.

- Ok, c'est bon.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Bella.

Je me retournais.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es en nuisette.

- Et alors ?

- Dean est dans la cuisine.

- Il …

Oups, je venais de comprendre. Je viens à peine de me lever et il me fait une crise de jalousie. C'est trop mignon et très sexy. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester avec lui dans le lit. Ok, faut que je me calme.

-C'est bon, je m'habille.

Alors que je choisissais mes affaires, il me dit :

- Je t'attends en bas.

Je me retournais et le vit sortir, il était déjà habillé. Je fis un petit tour dans la salle de bain puis je mis un jean slim et un débardeur blanc simple avec botte et veste en cuir noir.

Puis je descendais.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Déjà habillé ?

« Edward ne voulait pas que Dean me voit en nuisette. En parlant de Dean, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

- Pour une fois, parlez à voix haute, nous interrompu Dean.

- Je me demandais où tu avais dormir ?

- Je, euh…

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?dis-je en riant.

- J'ai couché avec Kim.

- Je te demandais juste ou tu avais dormir. Je n'ai pas besoin de dessin.

- Un jour peut-être que j'y arriverais.

- A quoi ?

- A te comprendre.

- Arrête d'essayer, sa va te donner la migraine.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, il fallait aller en cours. La séparation était difficile.

- Je serais là quand tu rentreras.

- Tu ne vas pas rester là ?

- Non mais je reviendrais juste avant que tu reviennes.

- Ok.

Je l'embrassais passionnément. Ce fut un supplice de devoir quitter ces lèvres.

Les cours passèrent très lentement, Kim me demanda si ça ne me gênait pas qu'elle sorte avec Dean et je lui avais répondu que pour moi le plus important c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Le repas fut très calme, Kim me raconta sa soirée sans rentrer dans les détails et moi de même. J'allais à mon cours de biologie sans Edward. Comment une personne peut nous manquer autant en moins d'une journée.

- Bonjour Melle Swan.

- Bonjour professeur.

Je l'avais zappé celui là. Comment on peut oublier qu'on a Balthazar à nos trousses ? Au moins, j'ai trouvé quoi faire, je vais épier ces pensées.

- Contrôle surprise.

Salopard. Je terminai le contrôle assez vite et j'écoutai ces pensées.

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de détruire ce vampire. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le démembrer._

J'essayais de maitriser ma colère.

_Il y a aussi les colts spéciaux mais sa fait un demi siècle qu'ils ont disparu. Il faut que j'en trouve un._

La sonnerie retentit. Je rangeai lentement mes affaires. Je me levai quand tous furent sortit. Arrivée à la porte je la fermai et me retournai vers lui. Chacun de nous deux se prépara, il se transforma en démon et moi, je fus habillé de ma tenue en cuir noir. Il fut le premier à attaquer, il envoya une boule d'énergie que j'évitais de justesse. Je m'éclipsai derrière lui et lui tranchai un bout de chair de son bras avec mon poignard. Il hurla de douleur puis se retourna et me plaqua contre le mur en m'étranglant. D'un coup, il me lâcha et tomba au sol, me laissant voir Kim. Elle l'avait électrocuté.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, merci.

Je ramassai le bout de chair et on se téléporta à la maison. Je commençai à préparer la potion quand Kim me dit :

- Je vais chercher Alice. On sera plus forte à 3.

- Fais vite.

POV Edward.

Je m'ennuyais d'elle, dans 2 heures je pourrais enfin la retrouvais. Emmet et Jasper se défiait aux jeux vidéo. Alice et Rosalie encourageaient chacune leurs hommes. Une lumière bleue apparut qui laissa place à Kim.

- Quelque chose de grave c'est passé ? lui demandais-je.

- Tout va bien, faut juste qu'on parle à Alice. Tu viens ?

Elle lui tendit la main et dès qu'Alice lui prit, elle s'éclipsa avec elle.

- Jasper qu'à tu ressenti chez Kim ?

- De l'excitation et de la peur.

Je me levai de suite mais fut arrêté par Emmet.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir, il y a trop de soleil.

- Bella est en danger.

- Elle n'est pas toute seule. Elle a Kim et Alice. Elle s'en sortira.


	15. Chapitre 14: Première fois

PDV Bella.

Kim et Alice apparurent quand j'allai mettre la chair dans la potion. Je la tendis à Alice.

- A toi l'honneur, lance la dans la potion.

Kim et moi, on se recula quand la chair tomba dans le chaudron, il eu une petite explosion.

- Trop cool, s'exclama Alice.

Je remplis trois flacons avec la potion au cas où on le rate. Le livre des ombres était ouvert à la page de Balthazar.

- Il faut lire la formule pour le faire venir. On se prit la main et on récita :

« Esprit de la mer, de la forêt et de l'air.

Libérez-nous de ce Démon

Bêtes à sabots et animaux marins.

Renvoyez cet esprit du mal en enfer »

Il eu une bourrasque de vent puis apparut Balthazar.

- Alice lance la potion.

Elle la lança et je fis ce baissai Kim, il eu une explosion.

- Je viens de détruire mon premier démon génial. Oh Bella, il faut soigner ton épaule.

Je regardai mon épaule, il y avait une brûlure.

- Aie.

Je commençai à sentir la douleur. Je mettais trompé, je n'avais pas évité la boule d'énergie. L'adrénaline sûrement m'avait empêché de ressentir la douleur. Kim s'occupa de soigner ma blessure. Alice était encore trop excitée.

- On va nettoyer, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, me conseilla Kim.

- Tu as raison, merci.

Je pris une douche bien chaude. En sortant de la douche, j'entourai ma taille d'une serviette. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

- Bella.

Je sortais de ma salle de bain.

- Edward, je suis là.

Quand il posa ces yeux sur moi, ils devinrent noirs. Deux secondes après, ces lèvres s'écrasaient sur le miennes. J'accrochai mes bras à son cou et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Ces lèvres descendirent à mon cou ce qui entraîna mes gémissements.

POV Edward

J'avais tellement eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Dés que mon regard ce posa sur elle, plus rien ne comptait à part mon désir pour elle.

Attention Lemon.

J'embrassai suçai la peau de son cou. Ces gémissements me faisaient devenir encore plus dur. Je lui retirai sa serviette de bain. J'embrassais le creux de sa poitrine, son ventre, son nombril et son tatouage. D'un coup, je fus envoyé à côté d'elle sur le lit, je me retrouvais couchée sur le dos. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa.

- Tu triches, lui dis-je.

- Je vais me faire pardonner, promis.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy. Elle embrassa et mordilla mon cou. Elle déboutonna ma chemise à chaque bouton, j'avais le droit à un baiser sur mon torse. Dès que ma chemise fut ouverte, elle s'occupa de la ceinture de mon jean. Je nous retournais afin de me retrouver au dessus d'elle et j'emprisonnais ces mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Et ! Protesta d'elle.

- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, mon amour.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- De hier soir, je ne voulais pas venir dans ta bouche mais tu m'as empêché de t'arrêter.

-Comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? Je ne suis qu'une faible petite humaine, me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Tu es bien plus que ça, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je sentis l'odeur de son excitation qui est bien plus forte que celle de son sang.

PDV Bella.

Il m'embrassa me montrant le désir et l'impatience qu'il ressentait. Mes mains se trouvaient toujours au dessus de ma tête maintenu par l'une de ces mains. Il avait toujours son pantalon et j'avais l'impression que j'allais me consumer de désir.

- Edward, j'en peu plus, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi en moi.

Il se releva, mes mains retrouvèrent leur liberté. Il retira le reste de ces vêtements en l'espace d'un éclair.

Il vint de nouveau m'embrasser, je caressai son dos. L'une de ces mains m'écarta les cuisses. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je te veux.

Il me pénétra doucement et alors que je gémissais, il grognait mais tous les deux, c'était de plaisir. Il resta un moment sans bouger voulant m'habituer à sa présence. Je voulais profiter du moment mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement, mes hanches se mirent à bouger. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche et il commença ces vas et vient doucement.

- Oh oui. Plus vite Edward.

Il alla un peu plus vite mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

- Encore.

- Bella, grogna t'il dans mon cou.

Ces mouvements étaient plus rapides et j'étais au bord de la jouissance. Sa main se déplaça à mon clitoris qu'il titilla et j'explosai.

- Edward, hurlai-je.

Il vint quelques secondes après moi et s'allongea à côté de moi.

PDV Bella.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

- Pas que pour ça j'espère.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'avoue que tu as été fantastique.

Je l'embrassais passionnément. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il me dit :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait mon ventre gargouilla.


	16. Chapitre 15: Rigolade

PDV Bella

Mon ventre venais de gargouiller ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

- On va manger ?

- Tu vas manger.

- Non mais je veux dire, tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui.

Je m'habillai, remettant mon jean slim et un débardeur bleu. Je me retournais, Edward n'étais toujours pas habillé, il semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche mon boxer.

Je rigolais.

-Sa te fais rire ?

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Je décidais de jouer.

- J'aurais quoi en échange.

En une seconde, il se retrouva en face de moi. Il se pencha doucement vers mes lèvres alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de mes lèvres, il se recula.

- D'abord, tu m'aides.

Alors là, je me retrouver frustré. Je retrouvais son boxer sous mon bureau.

- C'est quoi ces vampires pas capables de retrouver un simple boxer. Je descends.

- Bella.

- Non, je te fais la tête.

Je sortais en claquant la porte.

- Sa va ? me demanda Kim.

- Non.

« Je joue la comédie »lui dis-je par télépathie.

« En manque d'affection ? ».

« Pas vraiment, je viens d'en avoir beaucoup. »

D'un coup j'entendis un cri, c'était Alice.

- Trop génial, s'exclama Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward

- Rien du tout, lui répondis-je.

-Oh Bella. Tu vas avoir un beau suçon.

- Pardon ?

-Tu commences à avoir la marque.

La sonnette retentit.

- Je vais ouvrir.

J'ouvrais la porte d'entré et tombais nez à nez devant Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper.

- On a apporté le champagne. Jolie suçon.

Je les laissai entré.

-Pourquoi tu as apporté du champagne ?

- Pour fêter le fait que Edward sois plus puceau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ben tout à l'heure vous n'avez pas jouez au scrabble.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Je ne me souvenais pas de ma période d'humain don…

- Il ne sait pas que tu as perdu ta virginité quand t'étais humain.

- Quoi ?

Je me retournais vers Emmet, il était stupéfait et avais lâché la bouteille de champagne. Je levais les mains et figeai la pièce. Je prenais la bouteille qui était à quelques centimètres du sol et la posai sur la table basse du salon. Alice et Kim arrivèrent de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi, ils bougent plus ? me demanda Alice

- Je les ai figés.

- C'est trop cool.

Kim se moqua gentiment d'Alice.

- Vous avez de la chantilly

- Dans le frigo. Tu vas en faire quoi ?

-Je vais leur faire une blague.

Elle sortit la bombe de chantilly et en aspergea Emmet et Kim en mit sur Dean. Je lui pris des mains pour en mettre sur torse d'Edward. Pourquoi ici ? Je n'en sais rien. Ils reprirent vie et je lâchai la bombe.

- Vous allez voir ce qu'on va vous faire ?

Je me téléportais à la piscine, pensant qu'il ne me trouverait pas ? Sauf que j'avais oublié que c'était des vampires, saleté d'odorat. J'étais assise au bord de la piscine quand quelqu'un me poussa dans la piscine. La personne me remonta à la surface.

- Edward.

- Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

- Je t'aime trop pour ça et puis je faisais semblant. Oh zut, tu vas plus avoir de chantilly sur ton torse.

Alors là je crois que j'avais envie de la jouer allumeuse.

- Sa fait quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que sa avait comme goût sur ton torse.

Il grogna et m'embrassa. Il souleva mes cuisses et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Mon dos rencontra le bord de la piscine. Alors qu'on était toujours en train de s'embrasser, quelqu'un nous interrompu.

- Allez faire ça dans une chambre.

On se sépara. Je levais la main vers Emmet et la déplaça vers la piscine. Emmet suivi le mouvement de ma main.

PLOUF.

PDV Kim.

Dean me retrouva dans ma chambre et me fit des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse. Puis une chose entraînant une autre, il se retrouva au dessus de moi, torse nu. On s'embrassait et il commença à enlevé mon débardeur quand une porte claqua. On se releva, c'était Emmet.

- Arrêter vos cochonneries.

PDV Edward.

Alors qu'on montait les escaliers, on vit Emmet être propulsé contre le mur. Bella se dirigea vers la chambre de Kim.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais demander à Dean s'il peut te passer des vêtements.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- T'es trempé.

- Je ne vais pas tomber malade.

Elle frappa à la porte. Pourquoi fallait-il que son débardeur soit devenue transparent à causse de l'eau. Dean ouvrit la porte.

- Tu peu prêter des vêtements à Edward, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème.

- Merci.

PDV Bella.

On était dans le salon en train de manger des pizzas. En fait, il y avait que Kim, Dean et moi qui mangions. Alice avait viré Emmet et Rosalie était partie avec lui. Alice avait choisi un film, Orgueil et préjugés, un de mes films préférés. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, l'endroit le plus merveilleux pour moi. Quand le film fut terminé, Alice et Jasper s'en allèrent. Alice me fit promettre de venir le lendemain avant de partir. Tout le monde monta se coucher. Quand il fut rentré dans la chambre, je fermais la porte et lui dit :

- Ou en étions nous avant que Emmet nous interromps.

- Tu as besoin de dormir.

- Je me sens en pleine forme, lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Ce qui entraîna ce grognement qui m'excitait tant. Ce fut une merveilleuse nuit. Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais, j'étais seule.


	17. Chapitre 16: Interrogation

PDV Bella.

J'étais seule dans ma chambre pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Ou alors, il regrettait et il était partit. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

- Edward.

La porte s'ouvrit et je pus voir Edward aves un plateau.

- Coucou, je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit. Bella sa va ? Ton cœur bat très vite.

- Je me suis réveillé et t'étais pas là, j'ai eu peur.

- je suis là.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi, encore plus.

- Impossible.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, je l'embrassais.

On alla passer l'après midi chez les Cullen. On s'installa tous au salon.

- On pourrait savoir ce que vous avez comme pouvoir ? demanda Emmet.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? lui demandais-je.

- Pour être préparer.

- Au départ, j'ai un bouclier mental et je peux copier les dons des autres et je peux aussi me téléporter.

- Et moi, j'ai l'électricité et la télékinésie, je peux faire bouger les objets.

- Et tu peux aussi te téléporter, dit Alice.

- Au départ non.

- Comment ça ? demanda Alice.

- Après la mort de mes parents, Bella essayait de me consoler. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'a partir de maintenant on était de la même famille, qu'on était sœur. Et puis elle s'est taillé la main et puis la mienne. Elle m'a prit ma main blessé dans la sienne et elle m'a dit.

- Maintenant, tu n'es plus seulement ma sœur de cœur mais aussi de sang. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'on gagnerai les pouvoirs de l'autre.

- Nos pouvoirs résident dans notre sang.

- A moi de posez une question. Comment vous avez su pour Edward et moi ? demandais-je à Emmet.

- Jasper.

- Quoi Jasper ?

- Il ressent les émotions et vu ce que vous dégagiez dans la chambre, on a compris.

- Je comprends mieux la marque dans ton cou, me dit Carlisle.

- A je l'avais oublié.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa Edward.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- C'est que je ne puisse pas te faire la même chose.

Cette phrase déclencha l'hilarité de tout le monde.

Je sentais que Carlisle voulait me parler et j'eu la confirmation.

- Edward tu devrais aller chasé, dit Carlisle.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Ne sois pas trop long, lui dis-je.

Il m'embrassa d'un baiser chaste.

- je t'accompagne lui dis Emmet.

Ils partirent tous les deux et je suivais Carlisle dans son bureau.

- Alors qu'à tu as me dire ?

- Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que j'étais très heureux pour toi et Edward.

-Mais ? Parce que je présume qu'il y a un mais.

- oui. Tu es une humaine et Edward est un vampire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es mortel et lui non. Tu vas vieillir et lui est figé dans ces 17 ans.

- Je sais tous ça. Pour une fois, je veux juste profité du moment. Tu trouves que ces égoïstes ?

- Non.

- Il n'acceptera pas de me transformer.

- Je ne crois pas. Edward pense avoir perdu son âme.

- C'est ridicule. Il a la plus belle âme que je connaisse.

Il me souri.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je vois Edward si heureux. Et c'est grâce à toi.

- Merci.

Il me sera dans ces bras comme le ferai un père avec sa fille.

J'étais redescendue au salon. Alice et Kim parlaient shopping. Dès que Dean me vit, il me dit :

- Sauve-moi.

Du coup je parlais avec lui.

- Au fait, tu as toujours le colt. Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr.

- Fais attention qu'on te le prenne pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Y a juste un démon qui en chercher un.

- Si c'est pour tuer d'autres démons, je ne vois pas le problème.

- C'était pour des vampires enfin un vampire en particulier.

- Tu crois que sa pourrait fonctionner ?

- Je ne sais pas mais cette arme est sensé pouvoir tuer n'importe quoi alors.

- De quoi ils parlent ? demanda Alice.

- D'une arme qui a été fabriqué en édition très limité ainsi que les balles, des balles en argent. On ne sait pas comment il a fabriqué les armes ou les balles. Tout ce qu'on le sait c'est que si tu possède l'une de ces armes et les balles qui vont avec. Tu pourras détruire n'importe qu'elle créature.

- Les vampires aussi ? demanda Alice.

- Peut-être.

Edward était revenu de sa chasse et on était rentré. On avait diné et là nous étions dans ma chambre.

- Je vais aller me douché, tu viens avec moi ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Déshabille toi et rejoins mois sous la douche.

* * *

PDV Edward

J'allai dans la salle de bain, elle était déjà sous la douche. J'avais une magnifique vue sur ces fesses. J'entrai dans la cabine et me collais à elle. Je déplaçais les cheveux de son cou pour y avoir accès. Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et j'embrassai son cou. Je l'entendis gémir et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

PDV Bella.

Je sentais son membre dur contre mes fesses, ces mains caressais mon ventre mais descendais de plus en plus. Une de ces mains caressait mon intimité. Il s'attarda sur mon clitoris. Je me retournais et l'embrassais, ma langue lécha le contour de ces lèvres et il me donna l'accès. Il me souleva les fesses et j'enroulai mes jambes à sa taille. Il me plaqua contre le mur de la douche.

- Edward, je peux plus attendre.

Il grogna puis me pénétra en m'embrassant. Il commença ces coups de rein doux au départ mais de plus en plus rapide.

PDV Edward.

Je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt venir et j'accélérai mes mouvements. Je voulais qu'elle vienne avant moi. A peine avais-je touché son clitoris qu'elle fut frappé par son orgasme, ce qui déclencha le mien. Je la reposais tout en la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

* * *

Je lui caressai la joue et lui dit :

- Tu es tellement belle.

- Et toi alors.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, pour l'éternité.


	18. Chapitre 17: Le démon des eaux

PDV Bella.

J'étais avec Edward depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me posai de plus en plus de question, du style « quel serait notre avenir ? » Je voulais qu'il en fasse partit mais en étant humaine cela était impossible. La sorcière en moi me disait que je devais protéger les innocents et en devenant vampire, je risquai d'en tuer. Mais l'humaine qui elle était complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward, voulait rester avec lui pour l'éternité. J'avais l'impression de devoir choisir entre le cœur et mon devoir de sorcière. Et les deux étaient très importants pour moi.

- Bella, ici la terre.

- Oui ?

- Tu étais encore ailleurs.

- Désolé.

On était à la cafeteria. Heureusement pour moi, on arrivé maintenant à contrôlé notre télépathie, chacune entendait seulement ce que l'autre souhaitait.

- Bella.

- Oui c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On va faire du shopping ce week-end. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, désolé.

- Mais t'as besoin de nouveau fringue, me dit Alice.

- Tu connais ma taille.

- Pffffffffff.

- Tu es sûre que tout vas bien ? me demanda Jasper.

- Oui.

- Tu étais très anxieuse.

- Je pensais au démon.

Edward se pencha vers moi et me susurra à l'oreille.

- Tu ne sais pas très bien mentir.

Je mettais ma main sur sa jambe et lui caressai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?s'exclama Kim.

Alice avait le regard dans le vide, une vision. Elle reprit conscience.

- Il y avait des enfants prés d'un lac. Un enfant a voulu touché l'eau et une vague s'est formé et l'enfant à disparu.

Je restais pétrifiais. Pas lui.

PDV Kim.

Quand Alice eu finit de raconter sa vision, je me retournais vers Bella, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle aussi avait compris, c'était le démon qui avait tué sa mère.

- Bella.

Edward essayait de la réveillait.

- Sa ne sers à rien Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Le démon qu'à vu Alice, c'est celui qui à tué sa mère. Il vaut mieux la ramener à la maison.

PDV Bella.

Je sentais qu'on me déplaçait mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre conscience. Si je n'intervenais pas le démon tuerait les enfants. Mais si j'intervenais alors je devrais me retrouver en face de lui. Je n'allais pas me comporter comme une lâche, je suis une sorcière. Je devais me battre.

PDV Edward.

Bella venait de disparaitre.

- Ou est-elle ?

- Je crois qu'elle est partit affronté le démon.

- Amène-nous vers elle.

Kim nous téléporta et j'entendis quelqu'un hurlais :

- Eloignais vous de l'eau.

Elle était sur un ponton, tout prés de l'eau qui commençait à bouger. Je l'appelais en m'avançant vers elle :

- Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me regarda et leva la main.

PDV Bella.

Je venais de figer l'amour de ma vie. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon pire cauchemar. Une énorme vague se forma devant moi. Le seul moyen que je connaissais pour le détruire était l'électricité. Alors, je faisais en sorte d'avoir la charge maximum dans mes mains.

PDV Kim.

On avait toujours étais surprotégeais par nos familles. Ils disaient qu'on était trop jeunes pour faire face au démon, enfin c'était surtout grand-mère qui nous protégeais. Mais maintenant, nous étions seule, livrée à notre destinée. Quand il avait fallu détruire Balthazar, j'avais pu me préparer. Mais là, c'était trop soudain, je ne savais pas quoi faire. La vague avala la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. A cet instant, je crus l'avoir perdu mais la vague fut entourée d'électricité puis le lac redevenu calme.

- C'est impossible.

C'est un homme qui avait parlé, celui qui avait hurlé quand on était arrivée. Tout le monde avait repris vie.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandais-je.

- Je m'appelle Charlie.

PDV Edward.

Bella avançait vers nous, trempé. Je courrais vers elle et l'enlaçais.

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu.

Je retirais ma veste et lui mettais. Puis l'homme, Charlie lui dit :

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

PDV Bella.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne la connaissait pas.

- Pardon ?

- Elle a fait comme toi. Elle à figé l'homme qu'elle aimé pour le protégeais.

- De qui vous parlez ?

- De moi. Je suis ton père.

- Comment… Comment pouvez vous me lancez ça ? Vous débarquez et vous dites je suis ton père.

- C'est toi qui es venu.

- Vous m'avez abandonné.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

Je me retournais prête à partir.

- Tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre. Toi aussi tu vis une relation interdite. Je le vois bien que c'est un vampire.

- Sa ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Je n'ai pas de père.

- Ils seront aussi contre, pour toi et lui. Comme ils étaient contre pour ta mère et moi. Ils vont faire tout pour vous séparer.

PDV Kim.

La tenue de Bella changea, elle avait une robe noire. Ces yeux étaient noirs. Le ciel s'était assombrit et le tonnerre grondait.

- Il m'on déjà fait connaître leur point de vue et je leur ai fait comprendre que si ils s'en mêlaient, ils le regretteraient, dit-elle.

- Jasper, calme là. Demandais-je.

Les ondes qui lui envoya firent très vite effet.


	19. Chapitre 18: Explication

PDV Bella.

Bon d'accord, j'avais pétée mon câble. Heureusement que Jasper m'a calmé. J'avais parlé à mon père un peu plus tard. Ca fait bizarre de dire « mon père ». Je lui avais dit que je le pardonnais mais que je n'étais pas prête à avoir une relation père-fille. Il avait compris. Il m'avait confié que les jours passait avec ma mère était les plus beau et qu'il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir enfreint les lois pour elle. Il m'avait dit que quand ma mère lui a annoncé sa grossesse, il avait pensé que j'étais un cadeau du ciel mais qu'il avait du revenir sur terre.

J'avais du expliquer à Edward la situation, Kim se chargea d'expliquer aux autres. Je l'adore ma sœur.

Flash back.

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Edward. On était allongé ma tête sur son torse.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Je n'ai pas compris se qui c'est passé.

- Charlie, l'homme qu'on a vu, c'est mon père.

- Sa j'avais compris.

- Tu me laisses parler.

- Vas-y.

- Charlie est un ange enfin il était. Ma mère et lui sont tombé amoureux mais malheureusement c'est interdit.

- Qui l'interdit ?

- On les appelle les anciens. C'est eux qui fixent les règles dans la communauté magique. Comme le font les Volturis et comme eux, ils se prennent pour des dieux.

Il rigola à cette phrase et me demanda :

- Mais pourquoi ils interdisent les relations sorcières anges.

- Pour que les anges soit à leur entière disposition. Ils savent qu'un ange amoureux voudra avoir du temps avec l'être aimé.

- Mais tes parents ont enfreint la règle.

- L'amour ne se commande pas. Ils sont tombés amoureux et je suis le fruit de leur union. Mais il a du quitter ma mère pour ne pas être découvert et surtout pour me protégeais. Je comprends pourquoi il a fait mais j'ai du grandir sans mon père.

Il m'embrassa le front pour m'apaiser.

- Il a dit que notre relation était interdite.

- Tu es un vampire et un vampire est censé être mauvais. Ils ont juste peur que je change de côté mais il y a aucune chance. Tu es aussi bon que moi, dans le sens du côté du bien.

- J'avais compris.

Fin du flash back.

Sa faisait 3 jours que je lui avais expliqué, 3 jours qu'il m'évitait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il me manquait terriblement et j'étais en manque. Je sais sa faisait que 3 jours mais de ce côté-là, on avait l'habitude d'être très actif. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas rester seul avec moi. Du coup, je passais mes nuits seuls et je dormais très mal.

Les cours venaient de se terminer, on était sur le parking du lycée.

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

- Non, on a prévu un truc avec Jasper et Emmet.

- Oh.

Il m'embrassa le front et partit à sa voiture. Je me retournais vers Kim avec des yeux paniquée.

- Calme-toi.

- Je suis calme mais j'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai fait, dis-je en m'énervant.

On était rentré, on était installé à la cuisine. Kim avait sortit les bacs de glace.

- Parle-moi de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi te parler.

- De Dean par exemple.

- Ben, on est toujours ensemble enfin je ne sais pas si on est dans une relation exclusive.

- Vous vous protégeais au moins ?

- Oui maman.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave.

- Ca ne te dérange pas la distance maintenant qu'il est reparti à la chasse au démon.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse donc non.

- Moi, je suis complètement accro. Et je crois que ce n'est pas bon.

- Comment ça ?

-Notre relation est dangereuse pour lui.

- Tu parles du colt ?

- Oui.

- Tu les possède presque tous après il y a Dean qui en as un et il y fait attention. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai tellement peur de le perdre. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on s'arrête.

- Alors bas toi.

- Et je fais quoi ?

- Tu mets une petite nuisette et tu l'attends dans sa chambre.

- Je pense que sa va être difficile de parler en nuisette. Parce qu'à mon avis c'est ce qu'on a le plus besoins.

- Vous parlerez après. De toute façon pour ce soir ou tu y vas, ou je vais devoir t'attacher.

-Pourquoi ?

- Période féline.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, soupirais-je.

PDV Edward.

J'étais au salon avec mes frères et sœur où je réfléchissais à ma relation avec Bella. Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

- Edward, tu gâches l'ambiance. Va te lamenter dans ta chambre.

Je montais à ma chambre quand j'ouvris la porte je tombais sur un ange vêtu d'une nuisette qui me cacher peu de choses (.?invis=0 ). Je fermais la porte derrière moi et sautais sur mon ange. Dans cette tenue je ne pouvais pas lui résistais. Je l'embrassais.

PDV Bella.

Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. C'était un baiser violent où chacun montrait à l'autre la passion qu'il ressentait.

Je me retrouvais très vite assise sur le bord de son bureau, lui entre mes jambes. Nos bouches ne se quittaient que pour que je reprenne de l'air. Mes mains descendirent au bouton de don jean, comprenant ce que je voulais faire, il le retira ainsi que son boxer. Il reprit possession de ma bouche et me retire ma culotte. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même état, ne voulant que la fusion de nos deux corps. Mon vœu fut très vite exaucé. Il fut plus brutal que d'habitude, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon plaisir.

Il me porta sur le lit comme une jeune mariée. Il avait fait acheté le lit spécialement pour nous deux.

PDV Edward.

J'avais perdu le contrôle, j'avais laissé le désir l'emportais.

- Je n'aurais pas dû…

Avant que je finisse ma phrase, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres.


	20. Chapitre 19: Partie de Baseball

PDV Bella.

J'étais dans ses bras et même si son corps était froid, le mien brulait. Il fallait que je sache avant de perdre le contrôle.

- Pourquoi tu m'évitais ?

Il caressa ma joue et remis en place une de mes mèches.

- Je ne veux pas t'apporter de problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Comme ils ne veulent pas de notre relation. Je me suis dit qu'ils allaient de poser des problèmes.

Je me mis à rigolé. Il m'avait évité car il croyait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus, non parce qu'il m'aimait.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Il n'y a que deux choses dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse, Kim et toi. Vous êtes les personnes les plus précieuses pour moi.

- Je suis avant ou après Kim ?

- Avant, bien sûr. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur.

- Tu es toute ma vie.

Et il me donna un baiser passionné.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille.

- Ils sont au courant depuis le début et ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ne sont pas du genre à être lent à réagir. Je suis une de ces personnes qu'il vaut mieux avoir de son côté.

Heureusement que je savais bien mentir parce que les anciens tous absolument contre le fait que je sorte avec un vampire. Ils voulaient que je le quitte à tout pris. Mais c'était mal me connaître de croire que j'allais les écouter. Je les avais menacés en leur disant que s'ils faisaient quelque chose pour nous séparer je ne détruirais plus de démon et que je serais capable de me retourner contre eux.

- Tant mieux. Il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes, il est tard.

- On est en week-end et je me sens pas du tout fatigué.

Je l'embrassais et quand nos bouches se séparèrent, il me demanda :

- Comment sa se fait que tu voies aussi bien dans le noir ?

- C'est depuis que je peux me transformer en chat. J'ai une meilleure vision et je suis un plus agile. Il y a aussi autre chose mais c'est assez gênant.

- Dis-moi s'il te plait.

- Parce que sa te dérange déjà assez de pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées.

- Oui.

- Il y a la période chat.

- Quoi ?

- C'est comme ça que l'appelle Kim. Comment te dire ça ? Il y a une période où les chattes, l'animale.

- J'avais compris.

- Donc dans c'est période, on les entend miauler beaucoup et…

- Tu me parles de leur période de chaleur ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi. Sauf si tu … OH.

- Tu vois c'est gênant.

- C'est quand la prochaine ?

- On est en plein dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Ben le mieux, sa serait que je trouve quelqu'un pour assouvir mes désir. Tu t'en sentirais capable ?

Pour une réponse j'eu un baisé passionné. Cette nuit, je ne dormis pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain je me réveillais dans les bras de mon adonis. Ma tête reposai sur son torse et une de ces mains caressai mon dos. Je gardais les yeux fermés pour profiter du moment.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé mon amour.

Je gardais les paupières fermées et je sentis très vite ces lèvres sur les miennes. Quand notre baiser se fut terminé, j'ouvris les yeux.

- J'adore ce type de réveille.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'embrassa en se positionnant au dessus de moi.

Une porte claqua.

- Edward…désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je vais dire à Esmé de préparer un petit déjeuner pour notre petite humaine.

Edward grogna et Emmet sorti de la chambre.

- Il faut que tu ailles chercher Alice ?

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il en laissant des baisers sur mon cou.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller. Sauf si tu veux que je descende avec la nuisette.

- Je vais chercher Alice.

Il se leva et s'habilla.

- Merci.

Esmé était une parfaite cuisinière malgré le fait qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Elle m'avait préparé des crêpes et des gaufres. Alors que je mangeais mon lutin préféré fit son apparition.

- J'ai appelé Kim, elle arrive.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- On va jouer au baseball.

- Vous joué au baseball ?

- Oui mais seulement quand il y a de l'orage et d'après mes visions il y en aura cette après-midi.

- Ok mais je ne sais pas y jouer.

- Tu nous regarderas. Sa vaut le coup d'œil.

- Ok.

On se trouvait tous dans une immense prairie. Ils étaient tous à leur poste. Je restais avec Kim et Esmé qui elle arbitrait. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et ils commencèrent à joué. Ce match n'avait rien d'ordinaire. La vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient et la force quand ils envoyaient la balle. Rien à voir avec les matchs que l'on voit à la télévision. J'admirai Edward quand Alice cria :

- Stop.

Tout le monde la regarda.

- Des vampires, ils nous ont entendus. Ils arrivent.

Tous se retrouvèrent devant nous.

- Vous devriez partir, me dit Carlisle.

- Alice, appela Jasper.

Je la regardais, elle avait une vision. Je la touchais et captai la vision.

_Elle était humaine dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un vampire était avec elle, il avait l'air amoureux d'elle. Puis un autre vampire débarqua et après avoir senti l'odeur d'Alice, il attaqua. Le premier vampire l'empêcha de la touché._

Une autre vision suivie.

_Alice était avec le premier vampire. Il lui dit qu'il aimai et puis la mordu. Alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur, l'autre vampire débarqua et tua le premier puis reparti déçu._

On reprit connaissance en même temps. Je pouvais distinguer trois vampires qui se dirigeaient vers nous. C'était trop tard pour s'enfuir. J'attrapai la main de Kim et utilisait mes pouvoir pour que notre peau soit aussi blanche que celle des vampires et nos yeux de couleur dorée.

- Vous restez derrière, nous ordonna Edward.

Ils se placèrent devant nous. Je restais en arrière avec Kim et Alice qui ne c'était pas encore remise. Il y avait une femme rousse, un homme noir et l'autre homme était celui de la vision d'Alice. Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux rouges. L'homme noir prit la parole :

- Je m'appelle Laurent, voici Victoria et James.

Alice ce tendit, je lui demandais par télépathie de rester calme. Carlisle nous présenta.

- Nous aimerions nous joindre à vous pour jouez.

- Remplacez lez filles qui allait partir.

Malheureusement, un vent léger emmena mon odeur au nez de James.

- Vous avez apportez le cas croûte.

Tous les Cullen se mirent en position de défense.

- Vous devriez partir, leur dit Carlisle.

James me regarda et il fut propulsé en arrière et tomba au sol. Il se releva.

- Une sorcière intéressant. Il parait que le sang d'une sorcière est divin.

- Tu n'auras pas le loisir d'y gouter.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ils partirent tous les trois.


	21. Chapitre 20: Prendre des risques

PDV Bella

On était tous rentré à la villa des Cullen. Alice avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces visions. Puis Edward pris la parole :

- Bella et Kim, vous allez partir le temps qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

- Pardon ? Tu crois que je vais m'en aller et te laisser les affronter.

- Oui.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, on frappa à la porte. Carlisle alla ouvrir et réapparu avec Laurent.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Bella calme toi.

C'était Dean qui venait de parler.

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- Kim est venu me chercher. Pour que je l'aide à te calmer. On est les seuls à t'avoir vu vraiment en colère.

- Bon et vous vous faites quoi ici, dis-je en me retournant vers Laurent.

- Je suis venu vous avertir. James est un traqueur, il vous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il est ce qu'il veut. Et ne sous estimez pas la femelle, Victoria.

Il partit après avoir dis ça.

- Je reste, dis-je.

- Non, répondit Edward.

- Je sais que pour toi je suis humaine fragile mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu es une humaine.

- Je suis une sorcière.

- C'est un vampire.

- Je crois que je connais assez bien les vampires.

- Bella, m'interrompis Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Kim prit les choses en main :

- Bon il faut rester calme. Le mieux à faire c'est qu'on aille à la maison de grand-mère, on la garder. On se téléporte là-bas et n'y a aucun risque qu'il nous trouve. Alice devrait venir avec nous, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit apte à se battre contre lui. Et puis Jasper devrait venir aussi comme ça il pourra calmer Bella. Et vous vous chargerais de James et Victoria. Qui est pour ce plan ?

Tout le monde approuva sauf moi. Je gardais le silence. Esmée, Carlisle, et Emmet me prirent dans leur bras. Rosalie ne m'aimait pas trop et donc elle gardait ses distances. Ce fut le tour d'Edward.

- Bella.

Je détournais la tête mais je ne pus pas empêcher une larme de couler. Il mit sa main sous mon menton et me le souleva pour que je regarde. Il enleva la larme sur ma joue avec son pouce et je me jetai dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui puis je l'embrassai. A la fin du baiser, je collai mon front au sien et je lui murmurais :

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

- Tout ira bien.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi, encore plus.

Je le fis un petit sourire mais mes yeux étaient remplis de larme.

Cela faisait une heure que l'on était dans la maison de mon enfance. Une heure, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. On était dans le salon et malheureusement le pouvoir de Jasper faisait de moins en moins d'effet.

- Je vais prendre une douche ça me détendra.

- Ok.

Je montais à la salle de bain et allumai le jet d'eau.

* * *

PDV Kim.

Cela faisait un moment que Bella était partir prendre une douche et je commençais à m'inquiétais.

- Elle est toujours sous sa douche, demandais-je à Alice.

- J'entends l'eau coulée.

- Je préfère aller vérifier.

Je montais et arrivé dans la salle de bain, j'ouvrai la porte de la douche et la retrouver vide. Je refermais le jet d'eau et redescendais.

- Elle est partie.

Ils se levèrent en même temps.

- Quoi, crièrent Alice et jasper.

-Fallait s'en doutait, nous dit Dean.

- Pourquoi si tu y avais pensé, tu nous la pas dit ?

- C'est son choix.

PDV Bella.

Je savais que James me voulait ou plutôt voulait mon sang. Et il alla sûrement passai chez moi pour essayai de trouver où j'étais. Alors j'attendais, essayant d'avoir tous mes sens en alerte. Je faisais les cents pas dans la cuisine, le colt posait sur la table. Je n'étais même pas sûre de son efficacité mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen. Soudain je fus projeté contre le mur, ma tête le heurta en premier. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je sentis une horrible douleur au niveau de mon genou. Il avait sa main dessous et me l'écrabouillai.

- Tu rigoles moins maintenant. Je vais me régaler.

Je me téléportais sur la table de la cuisine mais avant que je puisse le prendre en main, il était déjà sur moi prés à me mordre.

- Non.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'identifier la voix et je m'emparais du colt et visa le cœur. Quelques secondes après, il ne restait plus que de la poussière, laissant apparaître Kim, Dean et les Cullen.

- Sortais, ordonna Carlisle.

Je vis Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esmée et Alice partir.

- Edward ?

- Je reste.

Carlisle s'avança vers moi et inspecta ma jambe.

- Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie. Edward passe moi ta ceinture.

Pendant qu'il enlevait sa ceinture, Kim vint auprès de moi.

- Tu sais que tu es complètement folle.

- Oui.

D'un coup, elle me sauta au coup et m'enlaça comme le faisait souvent Alice.

- C'est bon, je suis vivante.

- Heureusement pour toi autrement t'aurais eu à faire à moi.

- Je t'adore.

- Moi aussi.

- Il va falloir t'amener à l'hôpital.

- Hors de question. Kim, aide-moi.

« A une condition que quand Edward te demanderas d'aller au bal de fin de noêl, tu acceptes. »

Je me retournais vers Edward, il me regardais mais avait l'air fâché.

« Je crois pas qu'il va me le demander, je crois plutôt qu'il va me quitter. »

« Ou tu acceptes ou tu vas à l'hôpital. »

« J'accepte ».

- Pas besoin de l'amener à l'hôpital, je m'en occupe.

Elle alla chercher de la poussière de crin de licorne et en lâcha un peu sur ma jambe qui redevint normale.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sorti de suite ?

- Pour obtenir quelque chose. Descend de la table pour voir si ça à fonctionner.

Je m'exécutais, ma jambe était en pleine forme. Kim prit le colt et me dit :

- Il va falloir mettre ça en sécurité.

- Je sais.


	22. Chapitre 21: Bal et souhait

PDV Bella.

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Edward, j'étais allongée sur mon lit et lui il faisait les cent pas dans ma chambre.

- Edward arrête s'il te plait, tu vas me donner le tournis.

Il se stoppa et me regarda, il était en colère.

- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais…

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

-Arrête, je vois bien que t'es en colère.

- Oui.

- Ben alors…

- Mais pas contre toi, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. C'est à moi que j'en veux.

- Quoi ?

- J'aurai du te protéger.

- C'était ma décision. Tu n'as pas à me protéger, je suis une grande fille.

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Je l'embrassais.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller au bal d'hiver ?

- Bien sûr que si et j'aurai la plus jolie des cavalières.

******

Alors déjà que l'idée d'aller au bal ne m'enchantée pas alors la journée organisée par Alice et Kim encore moins. On avait du shopping pour trouver nos tenus de bal puis on était passé chez le coiffeur et chez l'esthéticienne. Je devais être maudite.

Le jour du bal était arrivé, les filles se préparer chez Kim et moi et les garçons chez les Cullen. J'avais une robe bleu et Alice m'avait choisi des talons avec lequel j'étais pratiquement sur de tombé. J'avais fait un compromis avec Alice, je la laissai s'occuper de moi sans rien dire et moi, je m'occupai d'elle. J'avais toujours voulu savoir comment elle serait les cheveux longs et mon souhait fut exaucé. Nous avions toute un cavalier, Dean était revenue exprès pour accompagnée Kim. On était toute prête, Rosalie aussi était avec nous. On attendait que les garçons arrivent. Alice avait décidé qu'on devait aller au bal par couple c'est-à-dire que chaque couple devait avoir une voiture. Pour ne pas dérageais les autres si on voulait rentrer plus tôt. Les quatre voitures arrivèrent, mon regard resté fixé sur la Volvo. Edward en sorti, il était magnifique en costume. On sorti de la maison pour rejoindre les garçons.

- Tu es splendide, me dit Edward.

- Merci, et toi tu es très sexy dans ce costume. On devrait peut-être resté à la maison.

- Sa ne marchera pas.

- Dommage.

- Allez, on y va, nous dit Alice.

Quand on arriva au bal tout le monde nous regarda. On alla tous dansé, Edward était un danseur parfait. Après quelque danse j'eu envie de prendre l'air. Edward m'accompagna dehors et on alla s'assoir sur un banc. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et admirée le ciel étoilée. Puis je tournais la tête vers lui, c'était le moment pour lui dire.

- Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je sais déjà que sa va pas te plaire mais il faut que sa sorte.

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour que je poursuive.

- Edward, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Quand tu t'es mis à la poursuite de James, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Seulement, moi je vieillis alors que toi tu restes figée dans des 17 ans. Et un jour ou l'autre, il faudra qu'on se sépare.

- Tu me quittes.

- Non, je ne ferais jamais ça. Je voulais t'expliquer que j'avais réfléchie à notre situation. Et je pense, non, je veux devenir un vampire.

- Tu veux devenir un monstre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, l'homme avec qui je veux rester pour l'éternité.

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Ne pourrais-tu pas de suffire d'une vie longue et heureuse avec moi.

-Pour l'instant.

Je savais ce que je voulais et j'étais assez têtue mais lui aussi. Je lui avais enfin dit ce que je ressentais mais je n'aurais rien pour l'instant. Et puis il n'était pas le seul vampire sur cette terre.

_Fin du tome 1_

_Alors ça vous a plu ?_

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert._


	23. Prologue tome 2

Comment étais-je arrivé dans cette chambre ? Cette chambre où j'avais vécue au 19ème siècle, pendant une des mes vies antérieurs. Je pensais ne jamais devoir retourner ici, pourtant j'y suis. Mon ancien amant qui était maintenant un ami rentra dans la chambre.

- Il est arrivé. Il faut que tu descendes, que tu lui dises que tu es vivante et que tu l'aimes.

- Je ne peux pas.

Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Comment en étais- je arrivé là ? Tout à commencé il y a quelques mois, le pire jour de ma vie où tout à basculer.

_Alors volià le prologue du tome 2. Il est très court, il sert juste a vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Ca fonctionne ??_


	24. Chapitre 1: La pire de toute les visions

PDV Bella.

On était en février, j'étais toujours avec Edward. On avait reparlé quelquefois du fait que je voulais devenir vampire mais il était toujours contre. Kim, même si elle n'était pas très contente de mon choix, m'avait conseillé que la meilleure méthode pour convaincre un homme était l'abstinence. Sauf qu'il y avait pas mal de chance que je craque avant lui. Kim était de nouveau célibataire, elle avait quitté Dean après le bal. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle aurait bien fait avant mais que elle ne voulait pas se retrouvé seule pour le bal. Elle en avait assez de leur relation basée que sur le sexe. Elle voulait tomber amoureuse. Je crois que notre enfance ne nous a pas permit de croire au prince charmant, mais Edward est arrivé. Et comme moi, Kim a compris qu'il existait des hommes bien, des hommes a aimé.

Pendant ces deux mois, nous avions pris très a cœur notre devoir de sorcière. Sa ne plaisait pas trop à Edward mais je lui avais répondu que je continuerai tant que je ne serais pas un vampire. Aujourd'hui, Edward était chez lui, je voulais enquêtez sur des disparitions de personnes à Seattle. Durant ces deux semaines, le nombre avait beaucoup augmentez et la police n'avait trouvé aucun indice. Mon intuition me disait que c'était l'œuvre d'un démon.

PDV extérieur.

Les démons ont un chef qui se nomme « la source », peut de personnes ont vu son visage. Il porte toujours une cape noire avec une capuche qui cache son visage. Il se trouvait en enfer sur sont trône à sa droite une prophétesse qui lui prédit l'avenir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que ces deux petites sorcières, Bella et Kim, devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. La source s'adressa à la prophétesse :

- Que vois-tu ?

- Notre fin, maître.

- Je vais aller m'occuper de ces deux petites sorcières moi-même si aucun de ces démons n'est capable de les détruire.

- Les attaquer direct serait trop dangereux, elles sont très puissantes.

- Alors je m'attaquerais à ce vampire dont la plus forte est amoureuse. Il me suffira de lancé une boule de feu sur lui et il sera détruit. Après cela, elle sera dévastée.

PDV Bella.

J'avais visité quelques maisons des personnes disparu, à plusieurs d'entre elles était présent des marques de brûlure sur les murs, indiquant qu'une boule d'énergie avait était lancé. Mon intuition avait vu juste un démon était derrière tout ça. J'avais décidé de faire un tour en enfer pour essayer de trouver le responsable. Là bas, je me faisais passer pour un démon et il suffisait que je tende l'oreille pour avoir mes informations.

Je trouvais assez vite un groupe de démon qui discutait, j'écoutais pour voir s'ils parlaient d'innocent qu'ils auraient tué.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sorcière.

Alors que je me retournais pour le voir, il posa sa main sur mon bras et me téléporta. Alors que je me demandais où il m'amenait, je sentis quelque chose me transperçais le ventre.

Je baissai la tête et je pus voir un poignard planté dans mon ventre. Je relevais la tête et je reconnu le salon des Cullen. Alors que Edward se levai du canapé où il était assis, le démon me susurra à l'oreille :

- Bonne chance.

Et il retira le poignard, laissant couler le sang, et il se téléporta. Comprenant le but de sa manœuvre, je m'éclipsai et la dernière chose que je vis fut Jasper courant vers moi. J'atterris dans la cuisine, Kim s'y trouvé.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, je les avais utilisées pour m'éclipsais. Je me laissai tomber par terre.

- Je vais chercher la poudre de licorne, ne t'endors surtout pas.

Quelques secondes après, je sombrais.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit.

- Bella, Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui.

- Combien de doigts ?

- Trois.

- C'est bon.

Je me relevais, Edward était debout contre le mur et avais le regard perdu.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Je vais retourner à la maison, me dit Carlisle.

- Je rentre avec toi.

- Edward.

- A demain, Bella.

J'essayais de le retenir mais ne fit que l'effleurer mais cela suffit pour provoquer la pire de mes visions.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

A mesure que je reprenais conscience, mon mal de tête ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Aïe.

J'étais allongée au sol et Kim était à côté de moi.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Tu as du te cogner la tête quand tu es tombé. Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine.

Kim revint peut après avec les cachets et un verre d'eau. J'avalai les cachets et bu une gorgée.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui. Toi aussi tu l'as vu ?

- Alice m'a prévenue. Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi.

Cette nuit là, on dormit ensemble comme à chaque fois qu'une de nous deux allait mal. Le lendemain matin, je n'étais pas motivé pour aller en cours. Heureusement que Kim étais là pour me soutenir.

On arriva au lycée pour une fois, j'avais laissé conduire Kim. Edward était déjà là, contre sa voiture.

- Salut, lui dis-je.

- Salut.

- Salut. Où sont les autres ? demanda Kim.

Elle savait, comme moi, où ils étaient mais elle voulait voir ce qu'il répondrait.

- Emmet et Rosalie sont reparties en lune de miel. Jasper à préférer reste à la maison pour plus de sécurité et Alice est avec lui.

- Tu diras à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas et que se n'est pas sa photo.

- D'accord.

La journée se déroula très lentement, Edward m'avait à peine adressai la parole. Je savais se qui allé arriver et je voulais l'empêcher mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Enfin, les cours se terminèrent. Je retrouvais Edward dans le parking.

- Tu viens ce soir à la maison ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je viendrais.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je commençais à faire quelques pas pour aller à ma voiture mais l'appel de ces lèvres fut trop fort et je me retournais pour les goûter, une dernière fois.

_S'il vous plait, laissez-moi des reviews._

_Please._

_Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Bis_


	25. Chapitre 2: Séparation

PDV Bella.

Kim était sorti faire des courses pour que je puisse parler à Edward seul à seul. Je faisais les cents pas dans le salon, quand on frappa à la porte. C'était lui.

- Entre.

- On va s'asseoir ?

- Oui.

Une fois assis il prit la parole.

- Nous partons.

- Je viens avec vous.

Pourquoi lui avais-je répondis ça ? Parce que l'espoir fait vivre, enfin.

- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

- Tu me quittes ?

- Oui.

J'essayais de trouver dans ces yeux quelque chose qui pourrait contre dire ce qu'il venait de dire mais je n'y déceler rien.

- Je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas pour moi. J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. Je suis désolé.

- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa se termine, ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était ma vie ?

- J'ai cru un moment être amoureux de toi mais en réalité, je suis amoureux de celle que j'ai connue humain. Tu es très différente. Tu n'es pas elle.

- D'accord, murmurais-je.

Il venait de m'achever, il avait frappé où sa faisait mal.

- J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide. En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister. Tu me le promets ?

- Je suis une sorcière alors les actes téméraires font partit de mon boulot.

- Bella, s'il te plait.

- Va-t'en.

- Je pense à Kim quand je te dis ça. Il ne lui reste plus que toi.

- Dégage, hurlais-je. Sors de ma maison où je te fous dehors moi-même.

Il m'embrassa le front et partit. Je restais un moment sur le canapé à repassé cette scène dans ma tête. Dans ma vision, je n'avais vu que le baisai sur le front et lui qui partait. Sa avait suffit pour que je comprenne mais je m'étais pas doutais que la séparation serait si brutale.

Quand Kim rentra, j'étais toujours sur le canapé. Elle voulu que je mange mais je refusais. Elle me monta à l'étage et alors qu'elle me dirigeait vers ma chambre, je l'arrêtais.

- Je ne peux pas, je peux aller dans la tienne.

- Bien sûr.

Ils nous restaient quatre jours de cours avant les vacances mais je n'étais pas en état d'y aller et Kim préféra rester avec moi. Les jours passèrent, Kim me forcer à me nourrir un minimum. La plupart du temps je restais dans sa chambre.

Un jour, j'avais perdu la notion de temps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et au lieu de laisser apparaitre Kim, je vis Dean.

- Kim m'a appelé, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Je ne répondis rien.

- On dirait que vous êtes jumelle, à chaque fois qu'une ne va pas bien, l'autre ne va pas bien non plus. Fais un effort pour elle.

- J'ai mal.

- Ce n'est pas en restant ici que sa ira mieux. Essaye de reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Dans un premier temps du va venir avec moi et prendre un petit déjeuner. D'accord ?

J'hochai la tête. On alla à la cuisine où se trouvait Kim.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir appeler ?

- Tu as un raison. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est un con.

- Ouais.

La journée se passa assez bien. Dean et Kim faisait tous pour me distraire pour que j'évite de penser à lui. Même si chaque pièce me le rappelait, ils arrivaient à me le faire oublier, enfin en partie. Cette nuit là, je décidais de retournais dans ma chambre. J'avais trop longtemps occupé la chambre de Kim. Dean m'avais appris que dans deux jours je reprenais les cours. Chaque partie de ma chambre était rattachés à un souvenir de lui. Je ne pouvais pas, il m'était impossible de m'endormir dans ce lit où l'on avait vécue tellement de choses. Si je rentrai dans mon lit j'étais sur de retrouver son odeur, ce qui risquait de me briser encore plus.

PDV Extérieur.

La source était assise, comme à son habitude, sur son trône. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un démon rentra dans la pièce.

- Maître, j'ai des informations aux sujets des sorcières Swan.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le vampire à quitté la sorcière.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est effondré.

- Parfait.

- Devons-nous l'attaqué ?

- Sa serait trop gentil, laissons là souffrir.

PDV Bella.

Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une occupation, que je m'occupe l'esprit. On était samedi soir et je décidais d'aller dans un club. J'étais mineur donc j'étais censé ne pas pouvoir rentrer. Je changé légèrement d'apparence pour me donner quatre ans de plus. Et je prenais une carte d'identité attestant que j'avais 21 ans, me permettant de pouvoir boire de l'alcool.

Je rentrais facilement dans le club et me dirigeais vers le bar. J'enfilai verres de Vodka, gin et whisky. Des hommes venaient flirter avec moi et je les laissai faire. Très vite, je me fis embarquer par un homme assez mignon. Il me plaqua contre le mur en dehors du club et il m'embrassa. Et là, il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Alors qu'il m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression de récupérer de la force. Notre baiser se termina et il me dit en baillant :

- Je me sens fatigué d'un coup.

Il alla s'asseoir par terre et s'endormi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, en plus je me sentais pleine d'énergie.

- Tu as le même pouvoir que moi ?

Je me retournais, c'était une jeune femme rousse qui venait de parler.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Toi aussi, tu peux prendre l'énergie d'un homme en l'embrassant.

- C'est ce que je viens de faire ?

- Oui, tu ne savais pas que tu avais ce don ?

- Je peux copiai les dons des autres, j'ai du copiai le tien pas inadvertance. Je m'appelle Bella.

- Rachel.

- Il est entrain de dormir ?

- Oui. Sa marche aussi avec les démons. C'est plus facile de les tué quand ils dorment.

- C'est sûr. Il se rappellera de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Sa sera flou.

- Et à chaque fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un, ça arrive ?

- Non, j'ai appris à le contrôler.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit un bout de papier et un stylo. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour écrire sur le papier.

- Tiens mon numéro. Appelles-moi, si tu as un problème avec mon pouvoir. Et pour apprendre à le contrôler, tu vas devoir embrasser pas mal de type.

- Merci

- De rien.

Je rentrais à la maison. Au moins cette mésaventure m'avais permit de pas penser à Edward. Et merde, voilà, je recommençais. Le lendemain matin, je faisais comme si de rien n'étais. Je ne voulais pas que Kim ou Dean sache que j'avais bu.

_Des reviews, s'il vous plait._


	26. Chapitre 3: Toucher le fond

PDV Bella.

On était retourné en cours, cela faisait deux semaines qu'on avait repris. On avait liée une amitié avec Angela, une fille assez timide et très gentille. Dean était encore chez nous, il voulait attendre que je me rétablisse entièrement. Ce qui à mon avis mettra beaucoup de temps, en fait, je crois que c'est impossible.

Je continuai à sortir la nuit mais je buvais avec plus de modération. J'arrivais maintenant à contrôler mon nouveau pouvoir. Je pouvais prendre qu'un peu d'énergie de la personne, lui évitant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Kim s'était rendue compte de mes sorties, et c'était mise en colère. Et moi, comme une idiote, je lui avais répondu que je devais touchée le fond pour remonter à la surface.

Cela venait d'arriver, je m'étais réveillé dans un lit inconnu. J'étais en sous vêtements et je ne me rappelais pas la soirée de la veille. La pièce où je me trouvais étais lugubre, elle ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre. Je trouvais mes habits posé sur le lit, je les enfilai.

- Enfin réveillé.

Je me retournais et me retrouvais en face d'un homme blond à la peau blanche, très blanche comme celle des vampires.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- je ne me souviens pas de la soirée d'hier.

- Je ne parlais pas de la nuit dernière. C'est impossible que tu t'en souviennes, un enfoiré t'a mis du GHB dans ton verre. Heureusement que j'étais là.

- Merci.

- Je faisais référence à une de tes vies antérieures. On sait connue dans l'une d'elle.

- Comment …

- Tu es une sorcière et je suis un vampire. On a eu une petite relation.

- Sentimentale ?

- Sexuel.

Super, dans une vie antérieure, je m'amusais à m'envoyer en l'air avec un vampire.

- Tu es un vampire de quelle catégorie ?

- Ceux qu'on peu tué avec un pieux et qui brûle au soleil.

- Donc, niveau inférieur.

- Je n'aime pas se terme.

- Désolé. Tu te nourris comment ?

- J'achète des poches de sang que je dois réchauffer au micro ondes.

- On a pas..

Je montrais le lit pour qu'il comprenne ce que je lui demandais.

- On t'avait fait prendre du GHB, je n'allais pas profiter de la situation. Je suis un vampire pas un violeur ?

- Désolé de t'avoir offensé.

Il était très susceptible comme vampire.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Spike.

- C'est bizarre comme prénom.

- Ne le critique pas, c'est moi qui l'ai choisit.

- Normalement, c'est au parent de choisir le prénom. C'est quoi ton vrai prénom.

- William.

- Et tu préfères Spike parce que sa fait Bad boy (mauvais garçons).

- Tout à fait.

- On est où ?

- Dans ma crypte.

- Tu vis dans une crypte ?

- Je suis un vampire.

- C'est vrai.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et me demanda d'un regard de venir à côté de lui, ce que je fis.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien.

- Peine de cœur ?

Je ne répondis rien. Comme avait t'il pu devinais ?

- J'ai vu ton tatouage, encore et toujours lui. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance en amour, me dit-il en souriant.

- C'est clair, lui dis-je en lui rendant un petit sourire.

- Une fois, une amie à dit à sa sœur : la chose la plus difficile sur cette terre, c'est d'y vivre, sois brave, survis.

- C'est qui cette amie ?

- J'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu dois reprendre ta vie en main et te battre. Et toi tu me poses une question sur une amie.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Quand il avait parlé de cette amie, j'avais eu l'impression de voir apparaitre une petite lueur dans ces yeux. Il me regarda étonné et ce résigna.

- Oui mais c'est un secret.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Je lui ai dit.

- Alors ce n'est pas un secret.

- Tu sais que tu es énervante.

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ?

- Non, c'est parce que c'est un idiot.

Il me serra dans ces bras.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Il doit avoir des gens qui t'attendent, qui s'inquiète pour toi. Tu auras plus de chance dans ta prochaine vie.

- Je ne crois pas, il est devenu un vampire. Mais merci quand même.

Je me téléportai à la maison, Kim était là et avait l'air très inquiète.

- Où était tu ? Ca ne va pas de faire de la frayeur pareille ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Tu te fous peut-être de ta vie mais merde pense à moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je me retrouve seule.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai perdu la tête. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.

Elle me prit de suite dans ces bras.

- J'ai tellement eu peur. Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas du te gueuler dessus.

- Tu as eu raison. Mais ça va mieux enfin je veux dire je vais me battre pour vivre.

Il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de tourner la page, une chose que je voulais faire seul. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour sur la push, une plage dont j'avais entendu parler. Il ne faisait pas très beau donc je me disais qu'il y aurait personne. Je me promenais quelque minute repensant à la rupture et enfin je me laissai tomber et les larmes que j'avais empêchées de coulé s'échappèrent. J'entendis le tonnerre retentit et me rendis compte que le ciel m'avait suivi dans mes pleurs.

_Si vous aimez, faites le moi savoir._

_bis_


	27. Chapitre 4: Une rencontre

PDV Bella.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, j'étais là à pleurer. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais trempé mais les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

- Ca va ?

Je me retourner vers la voix et vit un garçon avec de long cheveux noirs luisants, des yeux sombres et avec la peau brun-roux. C'était surement un des adolescents de la réserve, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Est-ce que ça va ?me redemanda t'il.

- Euh oui, ça va merci.

- Tu sais qu'il pleut à torrent ? Tu vas tomber malade.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu étais en train de pleurer. Les gens qui pleurent ne vont pas bien.

Il continua à me fixer, il devait me prendre pour une folle.

- J'habite à coter, viens. Tu pourras de sécher et je te passerais des vêtements propre.

- D'accord.

Des fois vous êtes dans un tel état que vous ne refuser rien et du coup je suivais un inconnu.

Arrivais chez lui, il me montra la salle de bain et me passa des vêtements.

- Ce sont ceux de ma sœur Rachelle, elle est à l'université maintenant.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

- Jacob.

- Bella.

- C'est très jolie comme prénom.

- Merci. Je vais…

- Oui vas –y.

Je me changeais et le retrouvais dans le salon.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Tu ne dérange pas.

- Je veux bien un jus de fruit.

Il m'apporta un jus de fruit et me dit de m'assoir sur le canapé.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Ca fait du bien de parler souvent.

- D'accord mais te plains pas si je me mets à pleurer.

- Ok.

- J'étais très amoureuse d'un garçon, follement amoureuse et il y a un mois, il m'a quitté, comme ça, sans prévenir. Tout allait bien, il ne faisait que me dire qu'il m'aimait que j'étais toute sa vie et moi je l'ai cru. Mais tout étais faut.

- Je suis désolé pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si je me suis fait briser le cœur. Je me pensais plus forte que ça mais mon cœur est en miette.

- C'est un idiot.

- Tu n'en sais rien peut-être que c'est ma faute.

- Je suis sûre que non.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

- C'était un sacré averse, merci de m'avoir ramené Harry.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant apparu.

- Papa voici Bella, elle n'allait pas très bien alors je l'ai invité à venir.

- Enchanté monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Billy.

- D'accord. Il vaut mieux que je rentre.

- Je te raccompagne.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- J'y tiens. Et puis tu es venue à pied.

Ce n'étais pas exact, je m'étais téléportais jusqu'à la plage. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

Du coup, il me raccompagna en voiture jusqu'à chez moi.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Je te présenterais Kim et Dean.

- Ok.

- Cool.

Les choses avaient l'air si simple avec Jacob. Quand on fut rentré dans la maison, Kim me sauta dessus.

- Tu es enfin rentré.

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait mieux.

- Je sais mais tu n'es pas toujours très sincère. Tu es qui toi ?demanda t'elle à Jacob.

Elle venait tout juste de remarquai sa présence.

- C'est Jacob. On s'est rencontré alors que je cherchai un abri à causse de la pluie et il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour m'abriter. Jacob voici Kim.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Ah enfin, tu es rentré. C'est qui ce gamin ?

- Jacob, voici Dean.

- Tu le traites de gamin mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus musclé que toi, réplica Kim.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu fais de la musculation ? demanda Kim à Jacob.

- Non.

- Tu as un passe temps ?

- Je fais de la mécanique.

- Cool. Tu veux rester manger avec nous. On va fêter le fait que Bella est décidé de ne plus faire la folle.

- D'accord mais je dois prévenir mon père.

J'allai avec Kim dans la cuisine pendant que Jacob prévenais son père.

- J'espère que… enfin, il est super jeune, me dit Kim.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas en sortant avec un autre que tu vas oublier Edward.

- De… Jacob m'as trouvé alors que je pleurais, j'étais trempé. Il m'a amené chez lui et m'a passé des vêtements de sa sœur et il m'a ramené, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui.

- Ok, désolé t'avoir cru…

- C'est rien.

Jacob nous rejoigna dans la cuisine ainsi que Dean.

- Alors t'as eu la permission de minuit ? demanda Dean à Jacob.

- Dean arrête. Défendu Kim.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre moi, répondit Jacob à Dean.

Moi aussi, je me demandais ce qui lui prenait. Je décidais de lire dans ces pensées.

_Il est hors de question, qu'une d'elle souffre encore._

Moi qui à un moment avais cru qu'il était jaloux mais non, il se montrait juste protecteur.

J'expliquais par télépathie la raison de son comportement à Kim.

- Je dois parler à Dean, vous allé commander des pizzas. Demanda Kim.

- Ok, lui répondis-je.

Je me rendis au salon accompagné de Jacob.

- Ils sortent ensemble ?me demanda Jacob.

- Ils sont sorti ensemble mais c'est fini. Ce n'était pas sérieux.

- Ok.

- Kim t'intéresse ?

- Non, c'était juste pour savoir.

Je téléphonais à la pizzeria et commandais les pizzas.

On se regarda deux films, «Charlie, les filles lui disent merci » et « Le beau gosse ». C'était Kim et moi qui avions choisi les films. Le repas fut composé de pizza et de pop corn. Puis on alla se baigner dans la piscine chauffé, Dean prêta un maillot à Jacob. On fit une bataille d'eau, un concours de plongée et d'apnée. Puis comme il était tard, on invita Jacob à rester dormir. Le ciel était étoilée et on décidé d'aller l'admirer. On s'endormir dans nos sacs de couchage sous le beau ciel étoilée.

_N'oubliez pas le bouton vert,_

_Merci de suivre ma fiction_

_bis_


	28. Chapitre 5: Entremetteuse

PDV Extérieur.

La source attendait impatiemment le rapport sur l'espionnage de la sorcière. Enfin, le démon, Zain arriva.

- Maitre, je viens d'avoir le rapport de mon espion qui surveille la sorcière. Apparemment, elle se remet de la rupture.

- Fais continuer la surveillance sur la sorcière et fais aussi surveiller le vampire. Tu es chargé de trouvé le point faible de la sorcière.

- Oui maître.

Pour lui, c'était sur, la sorcière serait bientôt morte.

PDV Bella.

Je me réveillé dans mon sac de couchage. Jacob et Kim dormaient encore, le sac de couchage de Dean était vide. Je me levais et rentrer dans la maison, je le trouvais dans la cuisine. Il buvait un café et dans un coin se trouvait son sac de voyage.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Kim m'a fait la morale hier pour me dire que vous étiez de grande fille.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu deviens sentimentale ?

- Je t'aime.

Je l'enlaçais.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Kim qui venait de rentrer avec Jacob.

- Il nous laisse toutes seules.

-oh. Si c'est pour hier, je suis désolé.

- Tu avais raison. Et si vous avez un problème, vous m'appelez, ok.

On hocha toutes les deux la tête.

- Tu veilleras sur elle, je te fais confiance.

- Bien sur.

- En route pour de nouvelle aventure.

Jacob rentra chez lui et j'en profitais pour parler à Kim.

- Alors Jacob ?

- Quoi Jacob ?

- Tu le trouves comment ?

- Il est gentil.

- C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Il a 16 ans.

- On en a 17.

- Je te dis que tu te fais des idées.

Des idées ? Mais bien sûr.

Quelques jours était passé depuis le départ de Dean. Jacob venait souvent à la maison. J'avais l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Kim. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et très drôle, il m'avait fait retrouver le sourire. Je revenais des courses et j'aperçus deux motos devant une maison avec une pancarte « A vendre ». Je m'arrêtais et inspectais les motos, elle n'était pas en très bon état. Jacob serait certainement capable de les réparer et j'avais toujours voulu savoir en conduire, c'était peut-être l'occasion.

Un garçon du lycée sortit de la maison.

- Bella.

- Combien elle coûte ?

- Tu plaisante ?

- Non, je suis sérieuse.

- Tu peux te servir. Ma mère va les jeter.

- Tu peux l'empêcher de les jeter, le temps que je revienne.

- Ok.

- merci.

Je remontais dans mon cabriolet et allé chez Jacob.

- Jacob.

- Bella.

- J'ai trouvé deux motos qui ne sont pas en très bon état, je me demandais si tu pourrais les réparer. Et après m'appendre à conduire avec, peut-être que sa plaira à Kim aussi.

- Ok.

- Par contre, on va avoir besoin de ta Chevrolet pour les transporter. Il faut y aller de suite avant qu'elles soient jetées.

- C'est bon, on y va.

- Cool.

On alla les chercher et on les rangea dans son garage puis on alla parler à Kim. Elle accepta à condition qu'on achète des casques.

Les jours défilé assez vite, bien sur, je continuais à pensé à lui. Chaque jour après les cours, on passait chez Jacob, on lui apporter à boire et à manger et on discuté pendant qu'il réparait les motos. On fit la connaissance de Quil et Embry des amis à lui. Enfin, le jour j arriva, il avait réparé les motos. Kim voulu que je commence en première, j'écoutai bien les instructions de Jacob et je m'en sortis assez bien. Ce fut le tour de Kim, elle était assez anxieuse. Jacob lui montra où était le frein en posant ces mains sur les siennes. J'eu l'impression que l'esprit de Kim n'était pas du tout en train d'écouter les recommandations de Jacob. Quand Jacob lui dit d'essayer, elle revenu à la réalité, je lui répétais les instructions par télépathie. Malheureusement, elle paniqua et tomba de la moto. Elle se coupa le bras et Jacob retira son T-shirt pour arrêter le saignement. Elle resta quelques secondes fixées sur le torse de Jacob. Il fallait absolument que je les aide.

On était rentré à la maison et Jacob s'était occupé de la blessure de Kim. Une semaine se déroula, je savais maintenant parfaitement conduire une moto. Par contre, du côté de Kim et Jacob rien n'avaient bougé. Il fallait que je les aides ; Alors que je réfléchissais à un plan, j'eu une vision.

_Rachel arrivais à la maison avec des bagages et me demander de l'héberger._

Dans ma vision, je portais les même vêtements et il faisait nuit. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'appelais de suite Jacob.

- Jacob, c'est Bella.

- Salut.

- Salut. Je me demandais si ça te plairait d'aller au cinéma avec Kim et moi.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux voir quoi ?

- Avatar. Il paraît qu'il est génial.

- C'est ok.

- Tu viens vers 19h30 ?

- A tout à l'heure.

J'en parlais aussi à Kim qui accepta la sortit. Le soir venu, Jacob arriva à l'heure prévue et cinq minutes après, on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, c'était Rachel.

- Salut.

- Salut, je ne veux pas déranger mais je me suis fait virer de mon appartement et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger.

- Pas de problème.

Je fis les présentations.

- Bon alors, on annule la soirée, dit Kim.

- Mais non, vous avez qu'à y allais tous les deux.

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui.

Je les poussai à l'extérieur.

- Passez une bonne soirée.

- Je suis désolé si je t'empêche de sortir, me dit Rachel.

- Pas du tout. Je voulais qu'ils se retrouvent un peu seuls. Et la c'est parfait le film dure trois heure. Ils vont peut-être enfin parlait de leur sentiment.

Je montrais à Rachel la chambre d'ami et elle y installa ces affaires. Puis on s'installa dans le salon. Je lui racontais ce qui c'étai passer avec Spike, et comment j'en étais arrivé là. Ca faisait du bien d'en parler.

- Et alors tu t'en sors avec mon don.

- Oui, il est génial.

- J'en ai un nouveau. Je peux contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je ne l'utilise pas sur les mortels mais sur les démons c'est génial. Tu peux le copier si tu veux.

- Ca ne t'embête pas ?

- Pas du tout

- Merci.

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

_Laissez-moi vos avis_

_Bis_


	29. Chapitre 6: Confrontation

PDV Bella.

Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Jacob et Kim était sorti, j'espérai que tout ce passe comme prévue. On avait décidé de regarder un film, en regardant le programme de télé, on put voir qu'il repassé Roméo et Juliette, notre choix fut vite fait.

Alors qu'on était entrain de regarder le film, on entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et Kim apparut, seule.

- Il est tôt. Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà rentré ?

- Jacob était malade, j'ai du le ramener.

- Il ne sait rien passé entre vous deux ?

- On s'est embrassé. Tu es contente ?

- Trop.

- Moi aussi.

Elle sautilla de joie comme l'aurais fait Alice. Elle me manquait, Ils me manquaient, il me manquait.

- Vous regarder quoi ?

- Roméo et Juliette. Tu viens regarder avec nous ?

- Oui.

Les jours passèrent et on n'avait pas de nouvelle de Jacob. A chaque fois qu'on l'appelait on tombait sur son père qui nous disait qu'il était malade. Même malade, on peut répondre au téléphone, non ? Je venais de nouveau d'appeler, apparemment il était guéri et était sorti avec des amis, et nous alors, on compte pour du beurre ? Kim ne voulait pas en parler, elle était triste, même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre.

Elle me faisait pensée à moi, juste après qu'il m'est quitté. J'essayais de la réconforter, mais moi-même, je n'étais pas très bien. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour à notre clairière. Me souvenir me ferait surement mal, mais j'avais besoin de lui, et il n'était pas la, alors peut-être que la bas je ressentirais sa présence. La clairière était tel que la dernière fois où j'étais allé avec lui. Ce jour là, il avait fait soleil. Il était tellement beau éclairée par le soleil. Je m'étais assise et je me remémorais les moments passés avec lui.

- Bella.

J'ouvrais de suite les yeux, c'était Laurent, c'est yeux était noirs.

- Laurent.

J'essayai de cacher ma peur, il pouvait à tout moment se jeter sur moi.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je chassais.

- A oui, Edward m'a dit que vous étiez devenu végétarien. C'est bien.

- Justement, je pensais faire une entorse.

- Vous le regretteriez.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Les Cullen sont partit, je suis passé chez eux. Ils t'ont abandonnée. Quand à ton amie, j'irai m'en chargée. Je sens que mon repas va être délicieux.

- Vous croyez que je vous laisserez faire.

- La mort que je te réserve est bien plus douce que celle que veux te faire subir Victoria.

- Quoi ?

- Edward à tué son compagnon, elle trouve normal qu'en échange elle tue sa compagne.

- Comme vous l'avez dit ils sont partit. Je ne suis plus avec Edward. Et c'est moi qui est tué James.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine.

- Une sorcière, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Tout un coup, j'entendis des sortes de grognements. Je me retournais et me retrouver en face d'énorme loup. Je sentis un bras autour de mon coup.

- Vous approchez et je la tue, leur dit Laurent.

- Je déteste être pris en otage.

Je lui envoyais une bonne décharge et il me lâcha et aussitôt il se mit à courir. Tous les loups se jetèrent à sa poursuite sauf un. Il me regarda et j'eu l'impression de connaître ce regard puis il rejoignait les autres.

C'était vraiment bizarre, ce qui c'était passé. Je rentrais à la maison et chercher dans le livre des ombres mais rien ne coïncidé. J'en parlais à Kim mais elle ne trouva pas non plus d'explication.

On était en juin et ça faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que l'on avait plus de nouvelles de Jacob.

- Kim si on sortait un peu ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle avait l'air super motivé. On prit la voiture, c'est moi qui conduisais. Elle regardait le paysage.

- Attend mais c'est la route pour aller chez Jacob.

- Oui.

- Je veux rentrer.

- Hors de question, on doit savoir ce qui se passe.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer.

Une vraie tête de mule comme moi.

- On est déjà arrivée et tu ne vas pas t'éclipsais comme ça. Imagine qu'on te voie.

J'allais frapper à la porte, Kim me suivait en trainant les pieds. C'est Billy qui ouvra la porte.

- Salut, Jacob est là ?

- Il est sorti.

- On peut l'attendre à l'intérieur ?

- Il risque de rentrer tard.

- Bien sur. Au revoir.

Non mais pour qui il me prend, je suis une sorcière, moi, monsieur. Je sais, c'est hors sujet.

- Tu vois ça servait à rien. Il est comme les autres, un enfoiré, me dit Kim.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Alors que je tournais la tête vers la forêt, je vis des hommes torse nu s'approcher de nous. L'un d'entre eux était Jacob, il s'était coupé les cheveux. Ils avançaient vers nous, quand le regard de Jacob et celui de Kim se rencontra, ils ne se lâchèrent plus.

- Jacob ? Ce n'est pas vrai, il vient de s'imprégner, dit un des garçons.

- De quoi ?

- euh…

- Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, me dit le garçon le plus âgée.

- Sam, on pourrait faire une exception.

C'est Jacob qui venait de parler, il avait enfin réussi à ce détaché du regard de Kim.

- Non. Tu peux en parler à elle (il désigna Kim) mais pas à l'autre.

- Vous croyez pouvoir me cacher quelque chose ? Vous vous trompez. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

- Tu crois nous faire peur. Et tu t'imagines pas ce que nous somme nous, me dit le garçon qui avait pris la parole au début.

- Dis le moi.

- Jared, dit Sam.

Je touchais le bras de Jared, espérant avoir une prémonition qui m'éclairerait sur la situation. Et par chance, j'en eu une.

_Les mêmes loups que ceux de la clairière et qui avait poursuivi Laurent. D'un coup, ce ne fut plus des loups mais des hommes, les hommes qui en ce moment se trouvaient devant moi._

Je montrais à Kim par télépathie la vision que j'avais eue.

« Je suis un peu perdu là », me dit Kim par télépathie.

_Please des reviews._


	30. Chapitre 7: Révélation

PDV Bella.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous êtes exactement.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, me répondis Sam.

- Vous vous trompez là dessus. Je leur montre ? Demandais-je à Kim.

- Au point où on en est.

Je m'éclipsai et réapparaissais au même endroit et je pus voir leur visage étonné.

- A vous.

- Si tu veux, me dit Jared que je trouvais un peu arrogant.

Et il se transforma sous nos yeux en loup gigantesque. Il se rapprocha de moi voulant me faire peur. Il étai énorme et je savais que seule, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la télékinésie. Je tendis la main à Kim qui la prit et on leva nos mains libres vers Jared qui fut propulsé plus loin. Il grogna.

- Jared ça suffit, cria Sam. Vous êtes qui ? nous demanda-t-il.

- Des sorcières et vous.

- Des loups garou. Notre mission est de tué les vampires.

- La notre de protéger tous les innocents.

- On devrait aller chez moi pour parlez. Jacob va vous y conduire, on s'y retrouve là bas. Ca vous va ?

- Oui.

On se dirigea tous les trois vers la voiture. C'est Jacob qui conduisit, personne ne parla sur le trajet. Arrivés à destination, on descendit de la voiture.

- Ne fixez pas le visage d'Emilie, la fiancée de Sam. Il n'aime pas ça, nous dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je.

- Tu verras.

On rentra dans la maison et on y trouva une jeune femme avec des origines indiennes qui avait sur le visage trois balafres.

- Jacob, qui est-ce ?

- Voici Kim et Bella.

La seule explication que je trouvais à ces marques était que l'un d'eux avait perdu le contrôle.

- Je reviens.

Je m'éclipsais ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, je pris une petite poignée de poussière de crin de licorne et revenais.

- Tu es allé ou ? me demanda Jacob.

- Me permettez-vous de regardez votre blessure, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je à Emilie.

Elle regarda Jacob pour lui demandais son avis et il acquiesça.

- D'accord.

Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Fermez les yeux ;

Elle s'exécuta et je lâchais la poussière sur ces blessures qui disparurent.

- Comment ? demanda Jacob.

- La magie. Allez vous regardez dans un miroir. Faites-moi confiance.

Elle m'écouta et quand elle réapparu, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et me remercia.

Puis enfin Sam rentra accompagner du reste de sa tribu. Il remarqua de suite le changement sur Emilie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sam.

- C'est Bella qui m'a guéri, lui répondis Emilie.

- Vous devez me prendre pour un monstre d'avoir put blesser la personne que j'aime le plus.

- Non, vous avez perdu le contrôle, ca arrive à tout le monde. Mais elle est vivante et avec vous, c'est le plus important. Je crois que vous avez certaines choses à nous expliquer.

- Nous pouvons nous transformer en loup quand nous le voulons mais au début nous avons du mal à le contrôler surtout quand nous sommes en colère.

- Mais le fait de devenir loup garou, est-ce génétique ?

- En partie, les hommes de notre tribu acquièrent la capacité quand des vampires sont dans les parages. Plus de vampires sont dans les parages, plus il y aura de loups garous. Au début, on commence à être un peu plus musclé puis une émotion forte va entraîner la mutation. Il y a aussi l'imprégnation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca nous est particulier, quand nous rencontrons notre âme sœur, nous nous imprégnons d'elle. Elle devient pour nous le centre de l'univers. C'est quelque chose d'assez rare. Mais moi-même, je me suis imprégner d'Emilie. Et il y a quelques minutes, Jacob c'est imprégner de Kim.

Alors tout s'expliquez, je comprenais un peu mieux leur attitude.

- Ca veut dire qu'on est des âmes sœur ? demanda Kim.

- Oui.

Je sentais qu'elle paniquait. Je décidais de lui parler par télépathie.

« Calme-toi »

« Des âmes sœurs. Je suis censé faire quoi ? »

« Laisse ton cœur décidé »

« Facile à dire »

« Regarde le et dis moi ce que tu veux faire »

Elle le regarda.

« J'ai envie de l'embrasser »

« Fais le, il ne te repoussera pas ».

Elle fit se que je lui dis et quand leur lèvres se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire.

On rentra à la maison avec Jacob, il ne voulait pas quitter Kim. Rachel nous accueilli, et oui elle était toujours là malgré le fait qu'elle nous avait caché certaine information. On pensait qu'elle avait 20 ans mais elle venait juste d'en avoir 18 et elle venait juste de quitter sa famille d'accueil. Elle avait perdu ses parents très jeunes et ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait été initiée par un groupe de sorcière, l'une d'elle détectait les autres sorcières mais aucune n'avait pu l'héberger. C'est pour cela qu'elle était venu chez nous, espérant qu'on puisse l'aidé. On accepta et on l'obligea à s'inscrire au lycée pour qu'elle puisse finir ses études.

Rachel était contente de pouvoir enfin connaitre Jacob, elle ne l'avait vu que brièvement. J'étais très contente pour Kim et Jacob. Je pouvais voir à quel point ils aimaient. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il me manquait horriblement, j'avais espéré que le temps apaiserait la douleur mais elle était toujours aussi vive.

PDV extérieur.

La source attendait impatiemment le nouveau rapport, il espère que celui-ci l'aiderait à trouvé un plan pour détruire la sorcière. Au départ, il avait cru que ca allait être rapide mais celle-ci était toujours en vie et recommençais à détruire ces sujets. Enfin, Zain arriva.

- J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonne nouvelle.

- Maitre, il devient très dangereux d'envoyer des démons chez les sorcières, elles sont maintenant trois et il y a le loup garou. Ils se font très vite repérer.

- L'important est de la détruire. Qu'à tu appris.

- La sorcière semble s'en remettre par contre le vampire, lui, s'isole de sa famille et reste dans la forêt sans se nourrir.

- ce n'est pas vrai, cria t'il. Si tu ne trouve pas un plan pour la détruire, c'est toi que je tuerais.

- J'ai peut-être un plan mais il faudrait être sûr que la sorcière aime toujours le vampire.

- Quel est ton plan ?

- Mon plan est basé sur un livre que les humains aiment tant, Roméo et Juliette.

_Le bouton vert n'attend que vous,_

_bis_


	31. Chapitre 8: Mauvaise nouvelle

PDV Bella.

On était fin Juillet, tellement de choses c'était passé. Ca faisait un mois qu'on était en vacances. Un mois que Jacob vivait avec nous. Et oui, ils vivaient trop mal le fait d'être éloignée l'un de l'autre du coup, il avait emménagée chez nous. Billy avait accepté de suite, il adorait Kim et était très heureux du bonheur de son fils. On lui rendait assez souvent visite.

Ca faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais repris la chasse au démon, je les avais laissés en paix trop longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire enfin les 18 ans mais il n'était pas là pour les fêter avec moi. Kim organisa une petite fête tout le monde s'amusa. Certains essayèrent de me draguer comme Mike ou Tyler mais je les envoyés balader. J'essayais de m'amuser mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, il avait surement quelqu'un d'autre maintenant à cette pensée, j'eu l'impression que le trou béant dans ma poitrine grandissait.

Cela faisait 5 mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et je n'en pouvais plus. Après la fête, j'étais exténué et je décidais de faire un tour en enfer. Je repérais vite un démon seul et je m'en servais pour récupérer de l'énergie, maintenant je n'avais plus besoin d'embrasser pour cela, il fallait que je sois tout de même très proche. Après qu'il soit endormi, je le poignardé, ne laissant que de la poussière. Je me transformé en chat et me concentré sur Alice. J'avais peur qu'en me concentrant sur Edward ça me fasse trop mal. Je me retrouvais devant une grande maison qui ressemblait à celle qu'ils avaient à Forks. Il y avait de grande baie vitré, cela me permettais d'espionner. Toute la famille était là sauf Edward.

Où pouvait-il être ? Ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, ils avaient l'air triste. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution pensée à lui, ce que je fis. Je me retrouvais dans la forêt, il était allongé dans l'herbe. Je me cachais derrière un arbre et continuais mon observation. Il était tellement beau, ces lèvres… Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant de déraper, je m'éclipsais chez moi et m'effondré sur le lit.

PDV Extérieur.

Le démon Zain était très heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle à la source. Il rentra dans la pièce où se trouvait la source.

- Maître, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

- Enfin, tu as été long.

- La sorcière est allé l'espionner le vampire sous forme de chat ensuite elle s'est mise à pleure. Je crois que ça confirme le fait qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui.

- Parfait. Mais ton plan en exécution.

PDV Alice.

On était tous dans le salon, on regardait la télé sans enthousiasme. Tout était tellement triste depuis qu'on avait quitté Forks. Mes amies, mes sœurs plutôt ma manquait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'oblige à quitter Forks. Je tournais la tête vers la baie vitré et je vis une lumière bleue puis plus rien. La forme de la lumière bleue correspondait à un chat. Ce pouvait-il que Bella soit venue voir ce qu'on faisait ?

- Vous avez vu ? Demandais-je à la famille.

- Quoi ?

Tout le monde me regardait interrogatifs, personne n'avait rien vu. Cela ne servait à rien de leur donné de faux espoir.

- Non rien.

Le lendemain fut aussi routinier que les autres jusqu'à ce que j'eu une vision.

_Bella se trouvait sur une falaise et elle sautait. Elle se retrouvait dans l'eau vivante mais une vague l'engouffra et elle coula._

Je savais que si j'en parlais, ils m'empêcheraient d'y aller. Je voulu prendre une voiture sans que personne ne me voit sauf que je fus surprise par Rosalie.

- Tu pars où ?me demanda t'elle.

- Je vais faire du shopping.

- Tu m'aurais forcé à venir si c'était le cas. Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

- D'accord mais il faut me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

- Promis.

- J'ai eu une vision, j'ai vu Bella se jetai d'une falaise. Je vais à Forks pour essayer d'empêcher ça.

- Tu arriveras sûrement trop tard.

- Au moins, je pourrais aider Kim à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Tu…

- Non, j'y vais. Tu ne pourras pas m'y empêchais.

Et je prenais de suite la voiture.

Quand enfin j'arrivais à destination, je me précipitais dans la maison. Je me retrouvais en face d'une femme rousse.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous vous permettez de rentrer chez les gens comme ça.

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Il faut à tout pris que je parle à Kim ou à Bella.

- Elles ne sont pas là.

- Donc Bella est toujours vivante.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais où sont-elles ?

PDV Bella.

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveilla (Supermassive de Muse). J'attrapais mon portable et appuyer sur le bouton vert.

- Allo, dis-je d'une voix endormi.

- Bonjour, suis-je bien avec Mademoiselle Bella Swan ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

D'un coup, je fus tout à fait éveillée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Un homme à perdu le contrôle de sa voiture. Il y avait un enfant sur sa trajectoire. Votre père à assister à la scène et a voulu sauvée l'enfant. Malheureusement, votre père n'a pas survécu. Je vous présente toute mes condoléances. Mais sachez que votre père est un héros, il a sauvé l'enfant.

- Où ça c'est passé ?

- A San Francisco.

- J'aimerais qu'il soit enterré près de ma mère. Vous pouvez vous en occupez ?

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle.

- Merci, je prends le premier avion.

Je descendis et expliquais la situation à Kim, Jacob et Rachel. Ils tenaient tous à m'accompagner. Kim se chargea d'appeler l'aéroport. Il ne restait que trois places sur le prochain vol. Nous ne voulions pas y aller par téléportation pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. On prit l'avion en début d'après-midi. Je m'en voulais, j'avais eu l'occasion de connaître mon père et je ne l'avais pas saisi. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kim et Jacob. Ils étaient tellement adorables. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là pour me soutenir mais il m'avait quitté. Il fallait que je fasse avec.

A la sortie de l'avion, j'allumai mon portable. J'avais plusieurs appel manqué de Rachel. Je la rappelais immédiatement.

- Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Alice Cullen est ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a eu une vision où elle t'a vu sauté d'une falaise et te noyer.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me suicider.

- Elle veut s'assurer par elle-même que tu vas bien.

- Dis lui que je rentrerais juste après l'enterrement. Bisous.

_Pour me transmettre votre avis, laissez un reviews._

_bis_


	32. Chapitre 9: Destination Volterra

PDV Rachel.

La veille, j'avais beaucoup parlé avec Alice, elle était très gentille. On était le matin et elle était partit voir son ancienne maison. Je m'occupais en regardant la télé quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allo.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, pourrais-je parlé avec Kim ?

- Je suis désolé, elle est à l'enterrement.

Le bip, annonçant que la personne avait raccroché, retentit. Je reposais le combiné. L'instant d'après, Alice se trouvait derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ton père vient d'appeler.

- Ce n'était pas lui.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était Edward.

Je réalisais ce qu'il avait pu comprendre par mes paroles. Alice appela une personne, qu'elle engueula. Elle raccrocha.

- Rosalie a appelé Edward pour lui dire que Bella était morte. Il appelait pour vérifier.

- Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? lui demandais-je paniquais.

PDV Edward.

Je venais de raccrocher, le téléphone se brisa dans ma main. Elle était morte par ma faute. Je l'avais quitté et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? Cela était impossible, je ne pouvais continuer cette vie, si on pouvait l'appelais ainsi. Elle avait été ma raison de vivre, mais sans raison de vivre, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir la rejoindre au paradis, mais j'étais voué aux enfers. Une chance pour moi, la dernière piste de Victoria m'avait amené dans le sud est de la France. Dès que la nuit tomba, je me mis à courir, direction Volterra. Je courrais plus vite que d'habitude et je fus donc très vite devant le château des Volturi. J'entrais et trouver une réceptionniste humaine.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Aro.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

- Non.

- Laisse Gianna, je m'en occupe, dit une voix d'homme.

Je me retournais, c'était Alec qui se trouvait en face de moi. J'avais pus le voir dans les pensées de mon père.

- Edward, j'aurais préféré te revoir dans de meilleure circonstance. Mais tu ne dois pas être au courant.

- Bella… enfin, je sais qu'on était des meilleurs amis dans une autre vie.

- Pour moi, c'est toujours là même. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Elle est morte.

Je savais qu'il comprendrait de qui je parlais. Toutefois, il garda un visage impassible.

- Ca ne te fait rien ?

- Elle reviendra. Depuis que je la connais, elle a vécue trois vies. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire mais quand ça lui est arrivé à elle, elle a tous fait pour survivre.

- Et aujourd'hui elle s'est suicidée après que je l'ai quitté.

- C'est logique. Quand tu es mort, ce n'était pas de ton ressort et elle savait que tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle mette fin à sa vie. Mais là, tu l'as quitté, c'était ton choix. Pour elle, c'est comme si tu lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'importance pour toi. C'était sa seule raison d'essayer de survivre, comprend-tu ?

- oui, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Tu n'as qu'à attendre sa prochaine vie. Tu l'as retrouva.

- Il y aura toujours le même problème. Je serais encore un vampire.

- Je ne pense pas que ça lui pose un problème.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Conduis-moi à Aro au nom d'une ancienne amitié.

- Très bien.

Un autre vampire, que j'identifiais comme étant Démétri, arriva dans la salle.

- Tu tombes bien. Peut tu l'amenais à Aro. Dis lui de ne pas prendre de décision avant mon arrivé.

- D'accord.

Je suivais Démétri, après un long couloir, on se retrouva dans une salle remplit de vampire.

- Alec m'a demandé de vous amener ce vampire. Il souhaite que vous ne preniez pas de décision avant son arrivée.

Aro se leva et me regarda.

- Tu es Edward ?

- Oui, Edward Cullen.

- Tu fais partie du clan de Carlisle ?

- Oui.

- Me permettrais-tu de te serrée la main ? Cela me permettra de connaitre ton passé.

- Bien sur.

Je lui tendis la main et il la prit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il consulta me pensées passés.

- Intéressant. Alors tu viens demander ton exécution.

- Oui.

- Ca serait tu gâchis, tu as un tel pouvoir.

Une des portes de la salle s'ouvra et Alec rentra.

- Maître, je suis contre sa requête.

- Je m'en serais doutais. C'est tellement dommage qu'elle soit morte, j'aurais aimé la revoir. Il me faudra attendre pour cela. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, elle et toi, chacun ne veut pas vivre sans l'autre.

Les deux portes de la salle s'ouvrir et claquèrent contre le mur. Je me retournais, une personne cachée par une cape rouge s'avançait vers nous. La taille fine de la personne, laissé penser que c'était une femme.

PDV Bella.

A l'enterrement, il eu plus de monde que je ne l'aurais pensée. La famille de l'enfant et ceux qui avait assisté à la scène, était présent. On prit directement l'avion après l'enterrement. Arrivée à la maison, on retrouva Alice et Rachel. Pour une fois, Alice n'étais pas Joyeuse. Elle nous expliqua la situation.

- Je m'en occupe, leur dis-je.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule, me dit Kim.

- Je les connais, ils ne me feront pas de mal.

Je n'en étais pas convaincu mais je m'éclipsais avant qu'elle réplique. Je me téléportais directement dans la chambre de celui qui allé être mon allié. Quand j'arrivais, il était de dos et changé de haut.

- Alec.

Il se retourna.

- Bella.

Il me prit de suite dans ces bras.

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

- moi aussi.

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- C'est compliqué. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Raconte-moi et je ferrai tout mon possible pour t'aider.

- J'ai retrouvé Edward mais il m'a quitté, il y a quelques mois. Suite à un mal entendu, il croit que je suis morte. Il va venir ici pour vous demandez de le tué.

- Oh.

- Je veux que tu l'en empêche.

- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, essaye de lui parler de le raisonner. Je t'en prie.

- D'accord.

Il sorti de la pièce. Je patientais plusieurs minutes, repensant à comment j'en été arrivais là.

_Des reviews, please._


	33. Chapitre 10: Affronter

PDV Bella.

La porte s'ouvra et Alec rentra.

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à le raisonner. Il faut que tu descendes pour qu'il voie que tu es vivante. Va lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- Je ne peux pas.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais, même si c'étais vrais, car mon cœur était trop fragile.

- Vas-y, j'arrive.

Il sorti et j'enfilai sa cape rouge qu'il avait laissé et je mettais la capuche. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner tu courage. J'avais envie de faire une entrée théâtrale et pour cela je me téléportais devant les portes de la salle et les ouvrais par télékinésie. J'avais récupérais de l'énergie avant de venir. Tout le monde me regarder et j'évitais de le regardais. Je savais que si nos yeux se croisé, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me noyer dans les siens. A quelques mètres d'Aro, je retirais la capuche.

- Bella, on venait de m'annoncer ta mort.

- Je suis bien vivante, Aro.

Il me tendit la main et j'y posai la mienne.

- Toujours rien, dit-il déçu.

- Bella.

C'était Marcus qui venait de parler, il était derrière Aro que je contournais.

- Marcus.

Il m'enlaça comme de vieux amis. Marcus avais perdu sa femme, il y a longtemps et ne pouvait concevoir à tourner la page. Comme j'avais pu le comprendre quand j'étais arrivé et je le comprenais encore plus aujourd'hui. J'avais essayé par le passé mais rien n'y avait fait. On se sépara.

- Le lien entre vous deux est tellement fort, je n'ai jamais vu cela.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, alors je me retournais vers Aro. Mais comme je l'avais crains, je croisais son regard et comme je m'y attendais, j'y plongeais à corps perdu. Dans ces yeux, il y avait de la culpabilité, de la tristesse et…de l'amour. C'était impossible, pourtant Marcus et ces yeux le disaient, il m'aimait toujours. Je ressentis de la joie mais aussi de la colère. Pourquoi m'avoir quitté, s'il m'aimait ? Aro me coupa dans mes pensées.

- Tu es venue pour une raison particulière ou est-ce une simple visite de courtoisie ?

- Je venais vous demander de refuser la requête de… Ce vampire.

- Ce vampire ? Tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom.

- Je …

Je ne continuais pas phrase, je n'allais pas lui dire que sa seule présence, me faisait souffrir et que prononcer son prénom, risquerait de m'achever. Aro s'approcha de moi.

- Je sais ce que tu souhaite, ce qu'il ne veut pas te donner. Nous pouvons te donner l'immortalité. Alec lui-même pourra s'en charger.

- Il avait son regard qui disait qu'il manigançait quelque chose, je lisais ces pensais

_Edward savait tu que Alec et Bella avait été amant ?_

Edward laissa échapper un grognement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Alec.

- Aro vient d'annoncer à Edward que nous avions été amant.

- Oh.

- Je décline votre offre. Pouvons-nous partir ? dis-je à Aro.

- Nous avons encore une chose à voir, me dit Aro.

- Laquelle ?

- Edward a révélé notre secret.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, c'est moi qui est allé le voir et qui lui est dit que je connaissais son secret.

- Peut-être mais il s'est exposé en te sauvant la vie en évitant que tu te fasses écrabouiller par une voiture.

- Vous voulez me faire tu chantage, c'est ça ? Soit je reste avec vous, soit vous le tué ?

Il ne répondit rien et continua à me fixer.

- Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir.

- Félix, occupe-toi de lui.

Je m'éclipsais entre Félix et lui (Edward). Je fixai Félix, je savais qu'il n'oserait pas discuter un ordre même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

- Félix, non. Embrasse-moi.

J'utilisais les pouvoir de Rachel. Je sentais que personne ne comprenais ce qui se passé. Félix tomba à terre, il dormait ce qui était étonnant pour un vampire. Je me retournais vers Aro.

- Je suis bien plus puissante que vous ne le pensez.

J'essayais d'avoir l'air sure de moi-même si j'étais terrifié. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de rivaliser avec autant de vampire autour de moi.

- Aro laisse les partir, lui dit Marcus.

- Très bien, vous pouvez partir.

- Je les raccompagne, lui dit Alec.

On sortait de la salle.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé, me dit Edward.

Je levais la main et le téléportais chez lui près de sa famille, loin de moi. Et je m'écroulais par terre et pleurais. Alec me prit dans ces bras et me porta à sa chambre.

- Calme-toi. Il faut que tu t'en aille d'ici. Bella reprend toi, s'il te plait.

Je me calmais, un peu.

- Rentre chez toi, me dit-il en déplaçant une mèche de mon visage.

- Merci Alec.

- De rien, ma belle.

Je lui donnais un baiser sur la joue et m'éclipsai chez moi.

Je pensais retrouver Kim, Jacob et Rachel en train de regarder la télé. J'avais chargé Kim de téléportais Alice chez elle. Mais le salon était bien plus occupé que ça, part des personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

- C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

- Il y a des sorcières du clan dont je t'ai parlé, me dit Rachel.

Spike était la aussi :

- Je te présent te Buffy, Willow, Alex, Anya, Dawn et Tara.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer tous. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

- Reste calme Bella.

- Dean, toi aussi t'es là.

- Respire.

Je prenais une grande inspiration.

- C'est bon, je sui calme. Lâchez la bombe atomique.

Kim alla près de moi et me prit la main pour me faire m'asseoir.

- J'ai eu une vision, la source à regroupé une troupe de démon pour attaquer les Cullen.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait me dire et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient.

- La source…la vision d'Alice…Edward qui part à Volterra.

J'arrêtai ma réflexion, j'avais prononcé son prénom.

- Bella, tu disais ?

Mince, je parlais de quoi avant ? Ah oui.

- Je crois que la source est derrière tout ça.

- Ben oui, je viens de te le dire, elle a réunit une troupe.

- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est la source qui est responsable de la vision d'Alice. Il a tout manigancé. Mais dans quel but ?

Alors que je réfléchissais à ma dernière question. Je réalisais que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il y avait tant de monde à la maison.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi il y avait une sorte de réunion chez nous.

- On les a appelés pour qu'il nous aide.

- Ok attend mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là, on devrait déjà y être, m'énervais-je.

- On attendait que tu reprennes des esprits.

- Dawn et Tara vont restés ici. Elles seront en sécurités ? nous demanda Buffy.

- Oui.

- Je reste avec elle. Je ne vais pas porter secours à des sangsues, me dit Jacob.

- Je comprends. Personne n'est obligé de me suivre.

- On compte sur le fait que tu nous aide quand ça sera nous qui seront dans les embrouille, me dit Buffy.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils prirent des armes, ensuite avec Kim, on les téléporta avec nous vers la maison des Cullen.

_Ce chapitre, vous l'avez trouvée comment ?_

_Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plait._

_Bis_


	34. Chapitre 11: La prophétie

PDV Bella.

Quand on arriva dans le salon des Cullen, Je repérais les démons. Chaque membre des Cullen était retenue par plusieurs d'entre eux. Edward était retenu par deux démons, chacun ayant des boules de feu dans les mains. La source se trouvait devant Edward, elle était vêtu d'une grande cape noire, elle était de dos. Elle se retourna vers moi, sa capuche m'empêchait de voir son visage.

- Notre petite sorcière préférée est là.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais attendue. L'invitation que vous avez envoyez à du se perdre, sans doute.

- Et tu as le sens de l'humour alors que tu vas bientôt assisté à la mort de ton âme sœur.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.

Il se mit à rire.

- Tu crois que ta petite troupe va arriver à nous détruire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Je ne te poserai pas la question si ça l'était.

- La prophétie.

- Quel prophétie?

- Tu n'es même pas au courant. Nous ne connaissons que le début et ça dit :

_Elle naitra de l'union d'une sorcière et d'un ange._

_Elle possèdera un pouvoir lui permettant d'avoir tous les pouvoirs._

_Elle seule pourra maitriser autant de pouvoir._

_Elle liera une amitié puissante avec une autre sorcière._

_Son âme sœur sera un vampire et quand elle le rencontrera, tout changera._

- Le début me suffit pour savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je te laisse vivre.

Je lisais ces pensées pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait :

-_Je vais me retournais et lançais un boule de feu sur son chère et tendre. Elle n'aura même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui sait passer._

Automatiquement, je fus revêtu de ma combinaisons de cuir avec les armes dont j'aurais besoin accrocher à la ceinture. De suite, je m'éclipsais devant Edward, j'envoyai la boule de feu de la source sur le démon à ma gauche et poignardé au cœur le démon à ma droite.

- Deux de moins, quel dommage.

« Allez-y »dis-je par télépathie à Kim.

Et ils commencèrent à ce battre. Les sorcières lançaient des sorts surtout pour protéger. Et Buffy et sa troupe se chargeai de les tuer. Emmet les aidait beaucoup. Moi, je restais fixé sur la source.

- Très belle robe, me dit la source.

Je regardé vite ma tenue, j'avais la même tenue que le jour du lac. Je relevais la tête mais fut projetais sur le côté, la source avait profité que je baisse la tête pour m'envoyer une boule de feu et Edward m'avait dévié de la trajectoire de celle-ci. La colère commençait à montait, et en même temps, je sentais le pouvoir en moi augmentait. J'entendis à peine, Edward qui me demandait si j'allais bien. Je me relevais et me plaçais en face de la source, je me laissais guidé par mon instinct. Alors que je le fixé, je levai légèrement les mains et il fut entourée de flamme. Par télékinésie, j'envoyais du feu sur les démons les plus proches. La source envoya une boule de feu qui m'effleura l'épaule. J'essayai de lui envoyer du feu mais cela sembla rien ne lui faire. Il ne restait qu'une solution :

- Kim. Alice.

Je leur tendis à chacune une main qu'elles prirent.

_Pouvoir de nos trois lignées réunis._

_Pouvoir__de l'amour et de la grâce._

_Pouvoir des sorcières que ta puissance nous aide._

_Envoyez cet être maléfique hors du temps et de l'espace._

Je la récitais une fois puis avec Kim et Alice on la récita trois autre fois. Au final, il ne restait plus que de la poussière.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, répondis tout le monde.

Le salon était dans un état pitoyable.

- Je suis désolé, Esmée pour l'état du salon.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

Elle me prit dans ces bras, je ne la repoussais pas.

Quand elle me lâcha, je leur disais :

- On va vous laisser.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle, me dit Edward.

- On n'a rien à ce dire. Tu as été très claire.

On s'éclipsait pour ne pas qu'il y est de suite mais je sentis qu'on m'empoignait le bras. Arrivée dans le salon, je me tournais vers la personne qui me tenait le bras, c'était Edward.

- Lâche-moi.

Il lâcha mon bras.

- Je ne partirais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé.

Je commençais à levé le bras pour le téléporter chez lui mais il me le baissa.

- Non, Bella.

- Très bien, allons dehors.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller dehors ?

- Je n'aime pas me monter en spectacle.

Je lui indiquai toute la troupe qui était tous en train de nous écouter. On sortait de la pièce.

- Je t'écoute qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

- Tout d'abord, je voulais de remercier m'avoir sauvée la vie, deux fois. Je voulais aussi te dire que te quitter était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. J'ai voulu agir pour ton bien. Mais je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi. Bella, je t'aime tellement. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait mon amour. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, tu es ma raison de vivre. Je n'ai pas cessez de t'aimer tout ce temps. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi une seconde chance.

Tout s'embrouiller dans ma tête, je l'aimais, c'était certain. Mais qu'arriverais t'il si de nouveau me quitter ? Est-ce que je le supporterais ? Ce n'était pas sûr. Alors devais-je prendre le risque ? Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête, tellement les questions se bousculaient dedans. La seule chose sûre, c'était que je ne devais pas lui pardonner si facilement, si je devais lui pardonner.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. J'ai trop souffert et je recommence enfin à tourner la page.

Je suis qu'une sale menteuse.

- Bella.

- Je t'ai écoutée maintenant chacun rentre chez lui. Bye Edward.

Je rentrais dans la maison et retrouvais Kim, Jacob, Rachel et Dean.

- Ils sont rentrés chez eux ?

- Oui.

- Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur la prophétie. Vous pensez qu'elle existe vraiment ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous aurait mentit, me dit Kim.

- Et on cherche où ?

- Grand-mère, sait peut-être quelque chose ? me dit Kim.

- On a qu'à l'appelé.

On monta dans notre sanctuaire, c'était une pièce où se trouvaient tous les objets utile pour faire de la magie, ainsi que le livre. Kim se chargea de placé les bougies pendant que je cherchais la formule dans le livre. Puis, on la récitait, Kim et moi.

_Reçoit ces mots, entend mon cri_

_Toi qui est passé dans l'au-delà_

_Viens à moi ici et maintenant_

_Traverse le grand fossé qui nous sépare._

Alors qu'on pensait voir apparaitre notre grand-mère, ce fut ma mère et mon père qui apparurent.

- Maman. Papa.

Ils sortirent du cercle de bougie et me prirent dans leur bras. On s'installa sur le canapé qui était dans le grenier.

- Tu dois te poser beaucoup de question ?

- Oui. Vous étiez au courant de la prophétie ?

- Oui.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Nous ne voulions pas changé le futur.

- Vous ne pouvez rien me dire ? La fin de la prophétie ? Ce quelle signifie ?

- En tant voulu, je le ferai si il le faut. Mais tu le comprendras toute seule, à mon avis.

-Est-ce en rapport avec la prophétie, le fait que grand-mère ne voulait pas que j'utilise trop le pouvoir de Bella ? demanda Kim.

- Oui.

- Tu m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Grand-mère me l'avait interdit.

- Je comprends.

Ils étaient partis et je mettais rendue dans ma chambre pour réfléchir au calme. J'avais espérée trouvée des réponses mais je restais avec des milliers de question dans ma tête. Ce qui me donna la migraine, je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre un cachet et surprenais Rachel et Dean s'embrassait. Dean tomba au sol.

- Rachel a quoi tu joue ?

- Je viens de venger toute les filles à qui il a sorti de belle parole, pour en fait se barrer après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Ok.

_Please des reviews._


	35. Chapitre 12: Chaleur

PDV Bella.

Une semaine, c'était déroulé. Je reprenais un peu contact avec les Cullen tout en évitant Edward. Je voulais qu'il se donne du mal pour me récupérer. Sauf que d'après Alice, il restait prostré dans sa chambre. En tout cas, ce week-end rien n'allait se passer pour causse de grosse chaleur.

Rachel et moi étions allé dans une maison au sud de la France au bord de la méditerranée. Rachel devait me surveiller pour ma période de chaleur. Elle était partit faire quelques course. J'avais obligation de rester à l'intérieur de la maison. Je prenais une bonne douche froide pour essayer de calmer mon corps qui était en feu. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je cru que c'était Rachel qui avait oublié quelque chose. Elle m'avait ordonné de fermer la porte à clé. J'entourai ma taille d'une serviette blanche et descendais. Quand j'ouvrais la porte, je restais stupéfiais devant l'adonis qui se dressait devant moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en l'admirant. Très vite, il rentra, ferma la porte et me bloque contre celle-ci. Ma bouche fut emprisonnée par la sienne. Sa langue força le barrage de mes dents. Nos langues menèrent une bataille acharnée. Ces mains descendirent de mes épaules à ma taille puis allèrent sur mes hanches. Il me souleva et j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes. Mes mains étaient autour de son cou. Nos lèvres se quittèrent pour me permettre de respirer. Ces lèvres ne quittèrent pas ma peau allant toujours plus bas jusqu'à la serviette qui par miracle était toujours là. J'essayai de lui enlever sa chemise mais ne fit que l'arracher, le plus important était qu'elle n'y était plus. A son tour, il retira ma serviette et je me retrouvais nue. Il me souleva un peu plus, pour pouvoir enlever son jean tout en me gardant dans ces bras. Le boxer suivit le jean et on était enfin nue l'un contre l'autre. On échangea un nouveau baiser passionné et il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein puissant. Ce qui me fit gémir et lui grognais. Il se retira complètement et me pénétra de nouveau. Puis il commença ces vas et viens allant toujours plus profondément. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gémissements. Il n'y avait rien de doux, de tendre mais seulement notre désir qui s'exprimer violemment.

- Edward…Oui…putain…oui.

Il grogna à mon oreille, accentuant mon plaisir.

- Viens avant, me murmura t'il d'une voix sexy.

Il me donna un coup de rein qui frappa mon point G et je me laissais happer par mon orgasme. Il me suivit peut après.

Il se retira et je ressentis un vide. Il me déposa au sol mais continuais à me tenir. Je n'étais pas encore complètement remise.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Chut, lui dis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

C'était tout lui s'excusant pour un rien. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir correctement. Je savais juste que je le voulais encore, c'était un besoin urgent, vital. Alors que je tournais la tête vers le salon, j'aperçus le piano.

- Tu me joues la berceuse ?

- Si tu veux.

Je lui attrapais la main et le dirigeais vers le piano. Je reculais une peu le siège et le fis s'asseoir.

- Je veux que tu joue sans t'arrêtais, tu peux ?

- Oui.

Il me regardait un peu comme une folle. J'adorais sa tenue d'Adam. Il tendit les bras, seul façon de jouer, vu où j'avais placé le siège.

- Ferme les yeux et garde-les fermés.

PDV Edward.

Je m'exécutais même si je me posais beaucoup de question. Elle se déplaça et je savais qu'elle se trouvait entre moi et le piano. Je me demandais ce quelle trafiquais quand je sentis sa langue léchai ma longueur. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et je m'étais stoppé de jouer.

- Continue à jouer, m'ordonna t'elle.

Elle croyait que c'était si facile alors que maintenant je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Je ne continue pas tant que tu n'as pas recommençais à jouer.

Je recommençais la berceuse. Elle m'écarta un peu plus les jambes et me prit entièrement en bouche. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la berceuse surtout quand je sentais ces dents. J'essayais tout de même mais fini par capitulai. Heureusement, cette fois-ci elle ne s'arrêta pas et enfin je pus ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle me donnait. J'agrippais le piano quand je me sentis venir.

PDV Bella.

Alors que j'étais en train de le nettoyer, il m'attrapa et m'allongea sur le piano. Il plia et écarta mes jambes et plongea dans mon intimité. Il fit subir une douce torture à mon clitoris avec sa langue et sa bouche. Sa langue descendit légèrement et se retrouva dans mon vagin me faisant gémir sans retenue.

- OH mon dieu Edward.

Sa langue retourna s'occuper de mon petit bouton de plaisir. Il entra deux doigts en moi et commença des mouvements de va et viens. Mon orgasme ne fut pas long à venir. Et j'en voulais encore. Je me relevais et l'attrapa par la nuque pour échanger un nouveau baiser. Je me collais à lui et frottais mon intimité à son petit soldat qui se mit très vite au garde à vous. Quand nos bouches se séparèrent, je lui dis :

- Je n'ai pas envie du gentil petit Edward. Je veux que tu laisse ton coté animal prendre le dessus.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Il me fit descendre du piano et me retourna vers celui-ci. Il déplaça mes cheveux pour avoir accès à mon cou. Il alterna entre baiser et suçon. Puis il me fit me pencher vers le piano et j'y posai mes mains, à l'aide de son pied, il écarta mes jambes. Il effleura mon intimité avec son pénis.

-Edward, gémis-je.

- Serons t'on impatiente ?

- Oui, grouille.

Je venais juste de finir ma phrase quand il me pénétra fortement.

-Oh putain, hurlais-je.

- Je trouve…que tu dis…beaucoup… de grossièreté.

(A chaque … coup de rein)

- Plus fort.

Il s'exécuta. La pièce était rythmée par mes cris et ces grognements.

PDV Edward.

Je l'avais écoutée et j'avais laissé le désir prendre le dessus. Dans cette posture, elle était tellement plus étroite. C'était tellement différent d'avant mais j'aimais aussi. Je m'amusai à varier le rythme et à chaque fois que j'aillais trop doucement pour ma belle, je me faisais réprimander. Ces parois commencèrent à se resserré et j'allais titiller son clitoris.

- EDWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRDDDD.

Un dernier coup et je me laissais venir.

- PUTAIN BELLA.

- Toi aussi tu commences à jurer, me dit-elle.

- C'est tellement bon avec toi.

PDV Bella.

Il ya deux secondes, j'étais dans une sorte de transe mais sa phrase m'avait ramené à la réalité. « C'est tellement bon », ça fait toujours plaisir de ce dire qu'on en donne à l'autre. Le

« Avec toi » par contre insinué qu'il avait connu d'autre femme et ça ce n'était pas plaisant. Il se retira de moi et je me retournai. Mon esprit était redevenu tout à fait lucide. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et il s'écroula. Je le téléportais sur le canapé puis m'habillé. Ensuite je téléportais toute les affaires de Rachel et moi à la maison. Je m'éclipsais moi-même dans la voiture qu'elle avait pris pour faire les courses et quand enfin elle arriva, je lui expliqué ce qui s'était passé et on rentra.

_Je veux des reviews s'il vous plait. _


	36. Chapitre 13: Cauchemard réel

PDV Kim.

On préparait le dîner avec Jacob. Enfin, je préparais et lui me distrayais. Dean était dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Et oui, il était toujours là. D'un coup, un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. J'avais envie de pleurer alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Jacob remarqua mon changement d'humeur.

- Kim, mon cœur, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il m'amena au salon pour que je puisse m'assoire sur le canapé et je me lovais contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Dean.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Il me serrait contre lui et m'embrassa au front. Jacob était quelqu'un de très tendre et j'adorais ça. J'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et je me redressais. La première chose que je vis fut Bella, je compris de suite qu'elle retenait ces larmes. Je me levais et couru la prendre dans mes bras. La peine que j'avais ressentit venait d'elle. Je nous téléportais dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille. On s'installa sur le lit.

- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe.

- J'étais en période de chaleur et Rachel était sortie faire des courses. J'ai décidais de prendre une douche et quelqu'un à frappé à la porte. J'ai cru que c'était Rachel. Alors je suis descendu en ayant seulement une serviette sur moi. Quand j'ai ouvert, c'était lui, Edward. On a …on a couché ensemble et ....

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

- Il a dit « c'est tellement bon avec toi ».

- Je ne comprends …

Je m'arrêtais. « Avec toi », ça y est j'avais compris.

- Je suis qu'une idiote, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessez de m'aimer et je l'ai cru. Mais, il a couché avec une autre femme alors.

- Tu as fait quoi ensuite ?

- Je l'ai embrassé pour lui prendre son énergie afin qu'il s'endorme. Je me suis enfui pendant qu'il dormait et j'ai retrouvée Rachel.

Je la pris dans les bras et la berçais doucement.

- Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer pour lui.

Elle essuya ces larmes du revers de la main.

- Il en vaut pas la peine, hein ?me demanda t'elle.

- Non.

- Et si on descendait ?

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de penser à autre chose.

On descendit, on passa la soirée à la divertir. On regarda des films puis on joua à la Wii. Fille contre garçon, les filles ont gagné. C'est vrai qu'on était supérieur en nombre, mais bon.

PDV Bella.

J'avais les meilleurs amis qu'il existe. Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin, ils étaient tous fatigué mais ils restaient.

- Allé vous couchez, ça va aller.

- On ne va pas te laisser toute seule, me dit Kim.

- Je reste avec elle, allez y, dit Dean.

Ils nous dirent bonsoir et montèrent tous les 3.

-Ca tombe bien qu'on soit que tous les deux, lui dis-je.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ça ?

-Je voulais te parler de toi et Rachel.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous deux.

- Oui, mais tu aimerais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu es toujours là.

- Je viens apporter mon réconfort à ma petite sœur.

- Mon œil. C'est pour elle. T'as pas l'habitude qu'on te repousse et ça t'a plu.

- Peut-être.

- J'ai gagné un peut-être. Trop cool.

- Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie. Et puis tu veux juste détournais la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir ?

- Disons que j'ai peur de ce à quoi je pourrais rêver.

- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

- Tu seras sage ?

- Je te considère comme ma petite sœur.

- Ok.

On alla dormir dans ma chambre. Sa présence m'apaisé. Je m'endormais très vite.

_J'étais dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes. Un bruit provenait de celle tout au bout. Je m'avançais vers celle-ci, j'étais attiré comme un aimant. Plus je m'approchais, plus le bruit semblait provenir de personnes. Je posai la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrais. Dans la pièce se trouvait un lit avec un homme au dessus d'une femme blonde. La façon dont il bougeait exprimait clairement ce qu'il faisait. L'homme tourna la tête vers moi, c'était Edward._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ma respiration était saccadée.

PDV Dean.

Alors que je dormais, j'entendis quelqu'un avec une respiration très rapide, ce qui me réveilla. J'ouvrais les yeux et vit Bella, assise les genoux repliés, les bras autour d'eux. Elle était en train de se bercer.

- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui caressais la joue.

- Bella, dit moi ce qui se passe.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien mais ce blottit contre mon torse. Je la serrais contre moi tout en la berçant.

PDV Kim.

Je m'étais réveillé très tôt, je m'inquiétais pour Bella. Je préparais le petit déjeuner avec Jacob. J'entendis quelqu'un frappait à la porte et Jacob alla ouvrir. J'étais en train de préparer un plateau pour Bella quand j'entendis Jacob.

- On ne veut pas de sangsues ici.

Je compris de suite de qui il s'agissait et j'allais rejoindre mon homme. Edward et Alice se trouvait sur le porche.

- Kim, dis lui de nous laisser entrer, me dit Alice.

- Je suis désolé, vous n'êtes pas les biens venues, lui répondit-je.

- Quoi ? Je veux voir Bella, dit Edward en essayant de forcer le barrage mais Jacob l'en empêcha. Laisse-moi passé le clébard.

Je levais la main pour le repoussai, il me regarda étonné.

- Tu ne comprends pas, tu l'as déjà fait assez souffrir et tu continues. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Kim, hurla Dean derrière moi.

Je me retourné vers Dean, il avait l'air paniqué.

- Pourquoi tu es autant affolé ? lui demandais-je.

- Bella l'as vu a travers la fenêtre, après ça elle s'est éclipsé, je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Quoi ?hurlais-je à même temps qu'Edward.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan.

Rachel venait de se réveiller. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.

- C'est Bella, elle perd le contrôle, répondis-je.

_Mettez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait. Je suis malade. Lol_

_bis_


	37. Chapitre 14: Perte de contrôle

PDV Kim.

- C'est Bella, elle perd le contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, me demanda Edward.

- Tu crois qu'elle est où ? Demandais-je à Dean.

- Un endroit en hauteur, un peu comme le Golden Gate Bridge (pont de San Francisco).

- Dites-moi ce qui se passe, cria Edward.

Dean passa sa main dans son dos, tira son colt et le pointa sur Edward.

- Dean arrête ça n'arrangera rien.

Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber.

- Ou alors à empirer les choses. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Dean.

Il baisa son arme.

- La falaise.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as qu'Alice l'avait vu se jetait d'une falaise peut-être qu'elle y est.

- Tu as raison.

Edward m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Lâche là, dit Jacob

Il commençait à trembler, indice montrant qu'il allait se transformer. Edward me lâcha et les tremblements de Jacob cessèrent.

- Bella souffre tellement à causse de toi qu'elle perd le contrôle sur ces pouvoirs. Tu vois cette pluie, cette orage, ce changement soudain de temps en plein août de plus. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre. C'est Bella. Alors maintenant, je vais la rejoindre et essayer de réparer se que tu as brisé parce que si personne ne la calme, la ville sera bientôt inondé.

J'attrapais la main de Dean et nous téléporté sur la falaise. Devant nous se trouver une femme de dos portant une robe noire, c'était Bella. On se mit tout les deux à courir et on la prit dans nos bras et elle pleura.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plait. On est là, on sera toujours là pour toi.

La pluie se calma petit à petit.

PDV Bella.

J'étais dans un état pitoyable mais le pire c'était que j'étais une femme brisée. Kim me ramena à la maison malheureusement il était toujours là. Jacob lui bloquais le passage.

- Bella, s'il te plait, laisse moi te parler.

- Va-t'en.

- Bella laisse lui te parler, s'il te plait, me dit Alice qui était derrière lui.

Les images sont plus clair que les mots alors par télépathie j'envoyais à Alice les images que j'avais vu le matin même.

- Tu comprends maintenant, demandais-je à Alice.

- Je suis désolé, viens Edward, on y va, dit Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais.

Ils s'en allèrent.

J'étais en train de mettre quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir partir, me redemanda Kim.

- Oui, je m'absente que quelques jours, c'est juste pour prendre une peu l'air. J'ai besoin d'être loin de lui. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Je sais mais tu vas me manquer.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Tu as Jacob maintenant.

- Tu garderas toujours une grande place dans mon cœur.

- J'espère bien.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et lançais une bonne chance accompagnée d'un clin d'œil à Dean. Je pris mes affaires et mon cabriolet, une Porsche 911 turbo gemballa noire. Et je prenais la route sans but précis. Je roulais avec les lunettes de soleil et les cheveux aux vents. Un sentiment de liberté m'envahit, je savais que je fuyais les problèmes et qu'il faudrait les régler mais je voulais tout d'abord panser mes blessures. Je n'étais pas encore apte à retourner à ce combat. Tous les démons pouvait s'allier contre moi, ils ne me feraient pas aussi mal que lui.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je conduisais, la musique était à fond et je chantais à tue tête. Puis mon portable sonna, je l'entendis à peine. Je baisais la musique puis répondait.

PDV Edward.

- Pourquoi on est partit, je voulais lui parler.

Un peu plus tôt, je m'étais réveillé seul alors que je me posais des questions, ma sœur était arrivé et m'avait lancé des habits. Puis on était allé voir Bella chez elle mais je n'avais pas pu avoir les réponses à mes questions.

- Elle est au courant.

- De quoi ?

- De toi et Tanya.

Tanya. Une erreur. J'avais espère oublier Bella dans ces bras mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Comment elle a su ?

- Elle a une vision de vous d'eux.

- tu veux dire qu'elle nous a vus…

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas possible dans quelle galère je me suis mis.

- Et puis, tu lui as dit, en quelque sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est tellement bon AVEC TOI. T'es vraiment idiot.

- Oh merde. Je me suis pas rendue compte.

- Sauf que maintenant, elle va avoir du mal à te pardonner.

- Il faut que tu m'aides Alice. Je suis près à tout pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire Edward. Je vais chercher un moyen pour réparer des bêtises mais ça ne sera pas facile.

- Je suis qu'un crétin.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Je me tournais vers elle, son regard était dans le vide puis elle revenu à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle part.

- Quoi ?

- Bella quitte la ville.

- Définitivement ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, elle ne partirait pas seule. En tout cas ça va être dur de te faire pardonner si elle n'est plus là.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire où elle est ?

- Je ne crois pas que sa serait une bonne idée. Vois ce que ça à donné.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui c'est passé. Enfin je veux dire avant que je dise cette connerie.

- Oh, en fait elle était en période de chaleur.

- Quoi ? Et tu le savais ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je pensais qu'après tout irais mieux.

- Tu t'es trompé. C'est pire.

_Merci pour vos reviews, je les adorai._

_Si vous m'en mettiez d'autre ça me ferait très plaisir._

_bis_


	38. Chapitre 15: Séjour à Sunnydale

PDV Bella.

Je décrochais mon portable.

- Allo.

- Bella, c'est Spike.

- Spike ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- On a besoin de toi.

- A votre service.

Je raccrochais. Je regardais autour de moi, personne. Je m'éclipsais avec la voiture vers une route déserte près de Sunnydale. Je localisai Spike grâce à mes dons. Depuis que j'avais eu connaissance de la prophétie, j'avais en ma possession encore plus de pouvoir. Je retrouvais Spike dans une maison.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un mec a voulu tuer Buffy avec une arme à feu mais il a touché Tara, elle est morte.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Willow veut tuer le gars.

- Quoi ?

- Personne n'est arrivé à la raisonner. Elle est trop puissante. Mais peut-être que toi.

- Ou est-elle ?

-Buffy et Alex sont allés demander de l'aide à Anya pour la retrouver. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Je vais essayer de la trouver toute seule alors. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je ne peux pas, il fait jour.

- Oups, j'avais oublié.

J'utilisais mon pouvoir d'être de lumière pour détecter Willow et je m'éclipsais vers elle.

Je me retrouvais dans une forêt, un homme était attaché à tes arbres. Devant lui, une femme tout en noire, les cheveux entre le noir et le roux, Willow.

- Willow.

Elle se retourna, ces yeux étais noir ainsi que les veines de son visage.

- Comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite.

- Je suis désole mais ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

- Tiens donc.

-Willow.

C'était Buffy qui venait d'arriver accompagné d'Alex et Anya. Quand je me retournais vers Willow, celle-ci leva la main en direction de l'homme et sa peau se retira. Il était mort.

- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? nous demanda Willow

- Willow, tu viens de tuer un homme.

- Il m'en reste deux à tuer.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Tu te crois vraiment capable de m'arrêtais.

Elle m'envoya une espèce d'onde de choc, je l'empêchai de m'atteindre en levant la main.

- Pas mal.

- Willow, je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Tu ne sais rien, hurla t'elle.

Elle me renvoya une onde de choc que j'arrivais de nouveau à bloquer.

- Je sais ce qu'on ressent après avoir perdu une personne qu'on aime. Cette rage qui nous dévore. Il faut trouver un coupable, une personne à qui faire payer.

Elle me renvoya une onde de choc que je bloquais de nouveau.

- On a l'impression que notre vie et brisée qu'elle n'a plus d'importance. Mais tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi, qui t'aime. Ne les déçois pas.

Je parlais à Alex par télépathie:

«Parle-lui»

- Elle a raison Willow. On a besoin de toi, on t'aime.

Il s'avançait vers elle, doucement. Elle essaya de lui envoyer une onde de choc mais je la bloquais. Enfin, il arriva à son hauteur et la pris dans ces bras. Peu à peu, ces cheveux redevenaient rouge. Elle laissa ces larmes coulait. Ce n'était que le début de son deuil.

Je ramenais tout le monde à la maison de Buffy.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais chez Buffy. Giles était venu chercher Willow pour l'aider à canaliser ces dons. Tous les soirs, je partais en mission avec Buffy. On se promenait dans les cimetières à la recherche de vampires. C'était une bonne méthode pour se défouler. La chasse au vampire est une bonne manière d'apprendre à se battre. Cependant, je trouvais qu'il ce passait des choses bizarre. Lors de mes combats, je m'étais fait de nombreuse blessures mais celle-ci se guérissait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. A chaque fois, je repensais à la prophétie, j'espérais que la suite de celle-ci ne présageait rien de mauvais.

Cette soirée, on la passait au Bronze, un club où se réunissaient les jeunes de Sunnydale. Je m'autorisais à boire une bière, une seule. On discutait avec Buffy et Alex de chose et d'autres. Puis ils furent l'heure pour eux de partir. Buffy voulait rentrer pour ne pas laisser trop longtemps sa sœur seule. Alex, lui, était simplement fatigué. Au fond de moi, je savais que restais seule dans un endroit où on vend de l'alcool était une mauvaise idée. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher car je savais qu'en fermant les yeux, je referais ce cauchemard qui n'en étais pas un, vu que ça c'était réellement déroulé.

-Bella.

Je me retourné, c'était Spike.

- Salut, tu me tiens compagnie.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté.

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai mon cœur qui est complètement brisé et je ne trouve aucun moyen de le réparer. Mais à part ça, ça va.

- Tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page.

- Non. Et toi alors ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Buffy. Ca se voit que tu n'es pas près d'abandonner.

- Ca sert à rien, elle ne veut pas de moi.

- Tu lui à montrer, ce que tu avais de pire en toi. Elle ne connait pas le meilleur.

- Comment je fais pour lui montrer.

- Je ne suis pas une experte à relation amoureuse. La preuve, j'ai une bouteille de bière à la main et je te parle.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Avec plaisir.

On discuta chacun de notre échec amoureux. Chacun essayai de réconforter l'autre. Malgré ce que je m'étais dit, je bu plus d'une bière. Je ne sais pas exactement comment on était arrivé là mais on se trouvait dans sa crypte. On s'embrassait mais sans aucun sentiment d'amour. Alors que sa main glissa sous mon T-shirt. Je le repoussais, revenant à la réalité.

- Je ne peux pas, désolé.

- Je comprends.

Ce n'étais pas lui que je voulais. Ma raison me disait que je devais tourner la page et mon cœur, il ne me disait pas que je devais le rejoindre, non. Il était trop mal en point pour cela, il voulait juste ne plus être blessé.

Je rentrais chez Buffy mais je ne voulais toujours pas fermer les yeux. Je pris mon ipod pour écouter de la musique et cliquais sur mix de morceau, lui laissant le choit du morceau. Malheureusement pour moi, il décida de mettre la chanson de Joyce Jonathan, Pas besoin de toi.

Sur l'oreiller une larme  
Dans mon souvenir un drame  
Tout ce qu'il m'a laissé  
Un pas que l'on croit entendre  
Une voix que l'on veut surprendre  
Je sais c'est du, du passé

Refrain :

J'm'en fous, j'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j' aime pas  
Quel que soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin, le chemin est long  
Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main

Ensorcelée ce soir  
Je continue à y croire  
A lui, à nous  
Un bout de tissu parfumé  
Le temps ne l'a pas enlevé  
Tout ça de moi, de tout

Refrain :

J'm'en fous  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas  
Quel que soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin, le chemin est long  
Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main

hehe hehe haha hehe papapalapapa papapalapapa  
papapalapapa pa

J'm'en fous...  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas  
Quel que soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin, le chemin est long  
Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main...

Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main

Avant qu'une autre te…te prenne la main

C'était faux, j'avais besoin de lui. Et je ne supporterais pas de le voir avec une autre.

PDV Edward.

Plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu, ce n'étais pas énorme comparée au temps où j'avais été absent. Mais elle me manquait énormément. Je voulais tellement la revoir mais je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à obtenir son pardon. Mais j'allais tous faire pour, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ma vie sans elle. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, je passais mes journées à ça. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- Entrez.

Alice rentra dans ma chambre.

- On a de la visite, tu descends ?

- Qui est-ce ?

Elle me regarda gênée. J'essayais de lire ces pensées mais je n'entendais que l'hymne français, la marseillaise.


	39. Chapitre 16:Une fête d'anniversaire

PDV Bella.

Alors qu'enfin j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil, mon portable sonna.

- oui ?

- Bella, c'est Alice.

On avait parlé au téléphone et on était redevenue amie après tous elle n'était pas responsable des imbécilités de son frère. Kim et elle était de nouveau amie.

- Je prépare une fête pour l'anniversaire de Kim. Tu viendras ?

- Bien sûr. Je peux invitais des personnes de mon côté ?

- Oui. Ca va être génial.

- N'en fais pas des tonnes, Alice.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien.

- A samedi, alors, à la villa.

- Ok.

Buffy, Dawn, Alex ainsi que Spike acceptèrent de venir à l'anniversaire de Kim. J'avais l'impression que Spike avait accepté parce qu'il savait que ça serait difficile de le revoir et qu'il voulait m'aider. Malgré ces airs de méchants garçons, il était quelqu'un de gentil mais il ne valait mieux pas le lui dire.

Le samedi arriva très vite, trop vite. Nous y allions à deux voitures puisque moi, je resterais. Spike voulu venir avec moi, Buffy, Dawn et Alex était dans une autre voiture. Malgré ce qui c'était passé avec Spike, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre nous. Je roulais la musique à fond, et je faisais la folle. Spike se moquait de moi mais pour me venger je l'appelais William le poète. Parce qu'il en avait été un lorsqu'il était encore humain. Bien sur, on ne faisait pas le trajet entièrement, autrement à quoi bon être une sorcière.

On fut les premières arrivées chez les Cullen. Alice, nous accueilli mais j'eu un choc quand je rentrais dans le salon. Je n'avais pas envisagé de la voir un jour et surtout pas chez lui. Mais elle était là, toute souriante et je me forçais pour ne pas me jeter sur elle.

- Salut, me dit elle.

- Be reste calme, me dit Spike à l'oreille.

Be était le surnom qu'il me donnait comme si Bella était un prénom trop long.

- Je vous présente notre cousine, Tanya.

Tanya alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait cette pétasse de blonde. Et c'est leur cousine en plus, c'est la meilleure celle là.

- Bella !

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais parmi toute, celle de l'homme qui m'avait brisé mais que je ne pouvais cesser d'aimer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me dit-il.

- Mais je ne crois rien. Alice vient de me présenter dans cousine, Tanya.

- Bella.

- C'est du jolie Edward. J'espère que je ne vais pas, vous déranger trop.

- Bella.

- Alice, tu as surement besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

- Suivez-moi.

Elle nous emmena dehors et nous montra ce qu'elle avait préparé. D'un côté ce trouvé les buffets et de l'autre un coin pour danser, entre les deux était disposés des plaids au sol pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Elle avait mit des ballons dans les arbres mais aussi des guirlandes électriques qui brillait de mille feux.

- C'est magnifique Alice.

- Tu crois que ça va lui plaire.

- J'en suis certaine.

- De nouveaux arrivants. Je vais les accueillir.

Elle retourna dans la maison.

- Ca va aller ?me demanda Spike.

- Bien sûr. Et puis tu es censé être William le sanguinaire pas le mec qui réconforte la fille.

On rigola tout les deux. Buffy n'aimait pas trop le fait que je sois si proche de Spike. Elle m'avait mis en garde mais je me demander si au fond elle ne ressentait pas des sentiments pour lui.

Alice revenu accompagnée d'Angela, Ben, Jessica et Mike. Elle les présenta à Buffy, Alex, Dawn et Spike. On discuta avec eux. Alice du accueillir plusieurs invités, au final tout le lycée était réunis. La star de la fête arriva enfin, accompagné de Jacob, Paul, Embry et Quil, ce qui me surprit vu leur mauvaise entente avec les vampires. Il y avait aussi Dean et Rachel. Je sautais au cou de ma puce adorée, elle m'avait manquée.

- Joyaux anniversaire, criais-je.

- Merci, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Maintenant tu es majeur et vacciné, tu peux faire toute les folies, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

On rigola ensemble. Elle du faire la bise à tout le monde, ce qui mit assez longtemps, Jacob ne la lâchait pas. Quant à Dean et Rachel, ils avaient disparu.

- Bella.

Je me retournais même si je savais déjà à qui appartenait cette voix mélodieuse.

- Edward, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec toi.

- Je veux seulement que tu m'écoutes. Bella, je suis le roi des crétins.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

- Au moins, je t'ai fais rire.

De suite, je retrouvais mon sérieux.

- Je sais que j'ai fais des conneries. La première a été de te quitter. J'étais vraiment très mal après avoir rompu. On est resté quelque temps en Alaska chez les Denalis. Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai répondu au avances de Tanya pas parce qu'elle me plaisait. J'essayais de t'oublier mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il m'est impossible de ne pas penser à toi 24h sur 24. J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes, que tu me laisses une seconde chance. Je t'aime, Bella.

Que devais-je répondre à ça ? J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui dire que je lui pardonnais mais c'était encore trop tôt. Et puis, Tanya était présente, ce qui m'énervait au plus au point. La seule chose que fit, c'est de changer la chanson qui était en train de passer pour la monture, chantée par Julie Zenattie (Notre de Dames de Paris).

_.com/watch?v=OdS3LDHPYjY_

Quand la musique démarra, Alice alla tout de suite voir ce qui se passé. Elle essaya de toucher les boutons de la chaine mais rien n'y faisait. Je me retournais.

- Bella, s'il te plait.

- Ecoute.

_Quand on te voit sur ta monture_

_Quelle allure et quelle stature_

_Un vrai modèle de droiture_

_Une force de la nature_

_Ou bien n'es-tu qu'une raclure_

_Un animal de luxure_

_Qui court à l'aventure ?_

_Y a-t-il un cœur sous ton armure ?_

_Le mien est pur comme l'azur_

_Laiss'moi panser tes blessures _

_Oublions cette mésaventure_

_Je t'aimerais si tu me jures_

_Je t'aimerais si tu me jures_

_Qu'on la pendra _

_La Zingara_

_Mes rêves de petites filles_

_Cousus de fil en aiguille_

_Je les ai jetés au loup_

_Détrompes toi car je suis_

_Aussi blanche qu'une brebis_

_Qui se roule dans la boue_

_Tes mots d'amour sont des injures_

_Tes serments sont des parjures_

_Mon cœur déjà se fait plus dur_

_Je te mets au pied du mur_

_Délivre-moi de ma ceinture_

_Viens en moi petite ordure_

_Apprends-moi l'art de la luxure_

_Je t'aimerais si tu me jures_

_Je t'aimerais si tu me jures_

_Qu'on la pendra _

_La Zingara_

_Je t'aimerais si tu me jures_

_Je t'aimerais si tu me jures_

_Qu'on la pendra_

_L'Esmeralda_

_Qu'on la pendra _

_La Zingara_

Pendant toute la chanson, j'avais marché pour m'éloigner de lui.

- La pendre carrément ? me demanda Kim.

- C'est la première chanson qui m'est venue. Et puis de toute façon ça ne la tuerait pas. Tu passes un bon anniversaire ?

- J'attends la bagarre.

- Je sais me retenir.

-De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de chances contre elle. Je pensais plus à Edward contre Spike.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se battrait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Spike enfin pas dans cette vie. Changeons de sujet. Tout se passe bien avec Jacob ?

- Oui mais il déteste toujours autant les Cullen. Il a peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je lui ai demandai de me lâcher. Je l'aime mais il commençait à être collant.

- C'est un mec.

On rigola ensemble.

_Voila, les chapitres sont au même niveau que sur skyrock._

_Vous avez le lien sur mon profil ainsi que deux liens de vidéo sur ma fiction._

_bis_


	40. Chapitre 17: Bagarres

PDV Bella.

C'était bien de la retrouver, de rigoler avec elle.

- Tu me connais, je suis impatiente. Alors tiens.

Je sortais une petite boîte noire de mon sac à main.

- Merci, me dit Kim.

Elle a secoua un petit peu.

- C'est un bijou ?

- Ouvre.

Elle ouvra et resta pétrifié. C'est un collier avec pour pendentifs un cœur en or blanc. (.)

- Il te plait.

- Il est magnifique.

- C'est pour te dire que toi aussi tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur.

- Merci.

On s'enlaça.

- Tu me le mets.

- Bien sur.

Je lui mis autour du cou.

- Il te va super bien.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Kim, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

C'était Jacob.

- Il est magnifique ce collier.

- C'est Bella qui me la offert.

- Mon côté, il va être nul à côté de celui là.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais comme cadeau ? Que tu fasses des efforts avec les Cullen.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

- Bon, ben je crois que je dérange.

- Mais non, me dit Kim.

- C'est ton anniversaire profites-en.

Je les laissai seul. Alors que j'étais au buffet, des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je me retournée, c'était Spike. Il posa ces mains sur le buffet, m'emprisonnant. Il approcha ces lèvres doucement au miennes. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire mais je ne l'empêchai pas. Pas parce que j'en avais envie mais parce que j'étais trop occupé à me demander pourquoi. Ces lèvres furent sur les miennes, sa langue força le barrage de mes dents et je le laissai faire. Quand enfin, il rompu notre baiser, je lui demandais :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Il tourna la tête, je suivais son regard et tombai sur Edward, il avait l'air furieux. Nos regards se croisèrent mais il coupa de suite la connexion et rentra dans la villa.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de faire ça.

- C'est pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Je m'éloignais pour mieux réfléchir. Alice venait de mettre Eye of the tiger de Survivor. Alors que j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux écouter la chanson. Je sentis une présence, je rouvrais les yeux et tombai sur Tanya. Elle avait l'air en colère.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que te trouve Edward. Il mérite vraiment mieux que toi. Je vais faire tout pour qu'il puisse t'oublier.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais que mon poing l'avait atteint au visage.

PDV Kim

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Depuis le début, je savais qu'il y allait y avoir une bagarre. Deux possibilité soit entre un des Cullen est un des loups, soit entre Edward et Spike. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait être entre Bella et Tanya. La raison, Bella est une humaine. Un seul coup de Tanya pourrait la tué pourtant elle venait de s'en prendre et n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Le plus étonnant était que les coups qu'elle donnait à Tanya, semblait faire mal à celle-ci. Elles étaient toutes les deux par terre, Bella venait de reprendre le dessus.

- Les gars qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour réagir, dis-je à Jacob, Paul, Embry et Quil.

Jacob et Embry s'occupèrent de Bella, Paul et Quil de Tanya. Enfin, elles furent séparer mais cela n'arrêta pas leur désir de se battre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Edward.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de suite et se tournèrent vers Edward. Avant que je puisse lui répondre, Spike alla vers lui.

- Il y a deux filles qui se battent pour toi. Ca ne te plait pas ?

Pour réponse, il reçu un coup de poing. Et moins pauvre humaine que je suis, que pouvais-je faire ? Les garçons libérèrent les filles qui avaient l'air calmé pour s'occuper des deux nouveaux combattants. Mais dès qu'elles furent lâchées, elles voulurent reprendre le combat. Ils durent de nouveaux les séparés. Spike revoilà un coup à Edward mais de suite reposa c'est mains sur son crâne.

- Spike, appela Bella.

Elle s'éclipsa près de lui.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Foutu migraine.

PDV Bella

Spike venait de frapper Edward, ce qui lui avait provoqué une migraine. Hors, ces migraines était censé se manifesté que lorsqu'il frappait un humain. Cela à cause d'une puce que des militaires lui avaient mis.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

Je regardais Edward, il était en colère. Il se retourna pour partir.

- Edward, l'appelais-je.

- Non, occupes-toi en. Le pauvre petit est blessé.

Il s'en alla. Buffy arriva avec Alex et Dawn.

- On va rentrer. Lève-toi Spike. Je suis désolé pour ça, Kim.

- C'est rien. Ca nous a fait de l'action.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il est eu une migraine en frappant Edward ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu pensais que les vampires de niveau supérieur gardé leur âmes. C'est peut-être pour ça.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra dans de meilleures circonstances.

- Nous aussi.

On leur fit la bise puis ils partirent. Je trouvé très vite Alice.

- Où est ton frère ?

- Dans sa chambre.

- Attend.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et me dirigeai de suite vers sa chambre. Quand je fus dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

- Non Tanya. Tu ne comprends, c'est Bella que j'aime et cela ne changera pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais.

La porte de sa chambre était fermé, je décidais de frappé.

- Oh non pas elle, entendis-je sortirent de la bouche de Tanya.

- Tanya dégages, hurla Edward.

Elle sortit et passa devant moi en me toisant. Je rentrais dans la chambre et refermais la porte.

- Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a rien entre Spike et moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu a accouru vers lui.

- Spike a une puce qui fait que quand il frappe un humain, ça lui provoque une migraine. Il t'a frappé et ça en a provoqué une. J'ai eu peur qu'il est un problème avec la puce. En fait, je crois que c'est parce que tu as une âme.

- Je n'ai pas d'âme.

- Alors personne n'en a.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Pour moi, tu as la plus belle qui soit. Même si je suis en colère contre toi. Je ne peux pas le nier. Je vais te laisser.

Je sortais de la chambre et essuyais la larme qui avait commençai à coulé.

_Please des reviews._

_C'est mon anniversaire mercredi et je suis toujours malade._

_Alors s'il vous plait des reviews._

_Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_bis_


	41. Chapitre 18: Discution et rentrée

PDV Bella.

Je retrouvai Kim et Alice dans le salon.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? me demanda Alice.

- Non, je vais bien.

- Bella, tu t'es battu avec un vampire.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais je n'ai rien du tout.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Kim et Alice vinrent me rejoindre.

- Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que mes pouvoirs augmentent. Par exemple, mes blessures guérissent très vite.

- On va voir ça, me dit Alice puis elle disparu.

- Elle va faire quoi, demandais-je à Kim.

- Je n'en sais rien.

D'un coup, Alice se retrouva devant moi.

- Donne-moi ta main, me demanda Alice.

Je lui donnai, lui faisant confiance. Elle sortit un couteau et m'entailla légèrement la paume de la main.

- Aie. Ca ne va pas, Alice.

Alors que le sang commençait à couler, ma blessure scintilla quelques secondes quand ca s'arrêta, la coupure avait complètement disparu.

- Je dirai que c'est une guérison vraiment très rapide, dit Kim.

- D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi rapide.

- J'ai aussi l'impression que mes pouvoirs augmentent. La dernière fois, j'étais dans le salon et je me suis rappelé que j'avais laissé mon portable dans ma chambre. J'ai voulu me lever pour aller le chercher mais il est apparu sur mes genoux, me dit Kim.

- Moi aussi, il y a un truc bizarre qui c'est passé. On faisait l'amour avec Jasper…

- Alice, on ne veut pas de détail, lui dis-je.

- Mais attend, je voulais juste dire que des objets était en lévitation.

- houlà.

- Ouais. Et il y aussi le fait que le sang humain ne m'attire plus du tout.

- Donc un phénomène inconnu, nous touche toutes les 3. C'est peut-être en rapport avec la prophétie, dit Kim.

- Mais elle ne fait pas référence à nous deux, dit Alice.

- On n'en connait qu'une partie alors, dit Kim.

- Oui et on n'a pas de moyens de connaître la suite, dis-je.

- On n'a plus qu'à changée de sujet. Tu as gâché la fête, me dit Alice.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Kim.

- C'est rien, ça a fait de l'ambiance ?

- On devrait y retourner, dis-je.

- Ils sont tous partis, me répondis Kim.

- Moi, je suis fâché, me dit Alice.

- Excuse-moi, Alice.

- Je te pardonnerais si…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Tu retournes avec mon frère.

- Alice, la réprimandais-je.

-Bon d'accord, Alors tu me racontes comment c'étais la dernière fois.

- Je ne vais pas te raconter ça à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sa sœur.

- Pas génétiquement.

- Ton frère est un merveilleux amant, ça te suffit ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je suis fatigué (je baillais), j'ai eu un long voyage. On va rentrer à la maison.

- Froussarde.

On rentrait à la maison toutes les deux, apparemment Jacob était déjà rentré. Ainsi que Dean et Rachel que j'avais à peine vus durant la soirée. La première chose que je vis en rentrant, fut les valises dans l'entrée. Rachel suivi de Dean descendirent les escaliers.

- Jai loupée quelque chose ?

- En deux semaines, plein, me répondit Rachel.

- On est ensemble, me dit Dean en prenant la main de Rachel.

- Félicitations.

- Merci. Avec Rachel, on s'en va.

- Vous partez à la chasse au démon ?

- Exact.

- Vous aller me manquer.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, petite sœur, me dit Dean.

Puis il me prit dans ces bras. Avant de partirent, ils promirent de nous donnez souvent tes nouvelles et t'appeler en cas de besoin.

Le lundi arriva, jour de la rentrée. Jacob avait changé de lycée pour rester avec Kim mais du coup il allait devoir fréquenter les Cullen. Kim et Jacob allèrent ensemble au lycée en voiture. Moi, j'avais envie d'y allais en moto. Quand on arriva au lycée, Edward et Alice n'étaient pas encore là. Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper étaient censé être à l'université. On alla dire bonjour à Angela et son petit copain, Ben. Puis, on alla chercher notre emploi du temps. Nous avions tous les 3, les mêmes cours. Kim ne voulait pas me laisser seule et Jacob ne voulait pas quitter Kim. On s'installa au fond de la classe, Kim et Jacob ensemble devant moi. La salle se remplis peu à peu, la place à côté de moi restant libre. J'étais en train de gribouiller sur une feuille pour passer le temps avant que le cours commence. D'un coup, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, je levai la tête. Edward venait de rentrer dans la salle de cours. Quand il arriva devant moi, il me demanda :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le cours commença. Je restais concentrer sur mes gribouillages, sauf que sans m'en rendre compte j'avais dessiné un cœur. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de voir de la colère dans ces yeux. Ne supportant plus la situation, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et le regarder. Son regard était doux, tendre.

- Bonjour, me dit-il.

- Bonjour, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

- Tanya est partit.

Pour seul réponse, je hochai la tête.

- Je sais qu'il te faut du temps mais en attendant, on pourrait essayer d'être amis. Comme ça, je pourrais te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- Ok.

Je suis complètement folle, je viens d'accepter d'être juste ami. Il m'a pris tellement au dépourvu que je n'ai pas réfléchis. Mais n'être qu'une amie alors que tout mon être le désirée allé être difficile. Seule ma raison m'empêchait de retourner de suite avec lui. Mais je savais déjà que tôt ou tard, je succomberais.

Enfin l'heure de manger arriva, j'étais avec Kim et Jacob, on alla à la cafétéria. Edward et Alice était déjà installé à une table. On les rejoignait malgré les protestations de Jacob. Du coup, il ne parla pas pendant le repas, ce qui énerva Kim.

- Si tu continues avec cette attitude, je demande le divorce.

- Alors là, je suis vexé, lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'as même pas invitée au mariage.

- Très drôle.

- N'empêche sa révèle une question intéressante, dit Jacob.

- Laquelle ? demanda Kim.

- Si je te demandais de m'épouser, est-ce que tu accepterais ?

- On verra quand tu auras fait des efforts avec les Cullen.

- D'accord. Je vais commençais de suite en parlant avec Edward. Alors, dis-moi, c'est comment la vie de célibataire ? demanda Jacob.

- Jake, si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite. Tu ne sauras plus en mesure de satisfaire Kim.

- Bella dois-je te rappelais que je suis plus costaud que toi.

- Chéri, je pense que par contre il faut te rappeler que ce week-end, Bella c'est battu avec un vampire et s'en est sorti avec aucune égratignure, lui dit Kim.

- C'est vrai, comment ça se fait ? me demanda Edward.

- Aucune idée.

- Jacob j'aimerais t'aiderais à faire en sorte que Kim accepte ta demande, dit Edward.

- Comment ?

- En discutant tous les deux. Je pense que si tu acceptes même si ce n'est pas concluant. Kim reconnaitras que tu as fait des efforts. N'est-ce pas Kim ?

- Oui.

- J'accepte, dit Jacob.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin du tome 2.

Alors il vous a plu ?

J'espère que oui.

Laissez moi des reviews, s'il vous plait.


	42. Chapitre 19: Aimer

PDV Edward

On alla dans la forêt pour discuter.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Jacob. Mais j'aimerais savoir si c'est juste parce que je suis un vampire.

- En partie mais c'est aussi parce que tu as blessé Bella. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état elle était. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'aide car elle avait l'air d'une personne prête à se suicider.

En même temps qu'il me parlait, je la voyais à travers ces pensées. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile, de la voir comme ça, en sachant en plus que c'était de ma faute, me transperça le cœur.

- Elle t'aime malgré ce que tu es, malgré ce que tu lui as fait. Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

- Un démon la poignardé chez nous. Jasper n'as pas pu se contrôler et c'est jeté sur elle. Cet événement m'a fait me rendre compte qu'elle était en danger avec moi. Et puis, je voulais lui permettre d'avoir une vie normale.

- C'est une sorcière, comment veux tu qu'elle est une vie normale ?

- Je sais c'était absurde mais ça me semblait censé. Je me disais que je ne faisais que lui compliqué la vie. Je l'aime et je sais que la seule solution, pour que je puisse vivre avec elle à tout jamais, est que je la transforme. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résigner cela redeviendrait à la tué. Me comprends-tu ?

- Je crois. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes. Ca fait bizarre de dire ça mais je crois que vous ne pouvez pas vivre séparément. Je crois que tu ressens la même chose que moi, à part que moi, c'est pour Kim. Quand je me suis imprégné d'elle, je me suis dit que je risquais à tout moment de perdre le contrôle et de la blesser ou pire. Mais l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle, m'était insupportable.

- Ca me fait du bien d'en parler avec toi, Jacob.

- Aussi surprenant soit-il, moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien. Et si tu aimes vraiment Bella alors bats-toi pour elle. Mais si tu l'as blesse de nouveau, je me chargerais de te tué.

- je te laisserai faire.

PDV Bella.

Avec Kim, on était retournée en cours. On s'inquiétait pour les garçons, on ne les avait pas revus. Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit le professeur, une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Edward et Jacob rentrèrent, tous les deux souriants.

- Nous sommes désolé de notre retard, madame, dit Edward de sa voix de velours.

- Ce n'est rien, balbutia t'elle.

Jacob prit place à côté de Kim et Edward à côté de moi.

- Elle a failli avoir une crise, dis-je à Edward en faisant référence à la prof.

- Jalouse ?

- Non. On est juste amis, dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Ouais, murmura t-il.

Je tournais la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui menaçait de couler.

- Excuse-moi, me dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- C'est rien, je vais surement avoir mes règles.

Il rigola légèrement, son pouce caressait doucement le dos de ma main.

On était vendredi soir, pendant la semaine je m'étais rapproché d'Edward. Mais nous n'étions toujours qu'amis. Jacob avait invité Kim au restaurant du coup, je me retrouvais seule. Du coup, je m'étais habillé très simplement, un petit débardeur ainsi qu'un short. La maison était très calme, je me retrouvais donc à écouter le silence. Quand soudain, je perçus des notes de piano. Je me focalisais sur la mélodie, c'étais ma berceuse. La musique provenait de l'extérieur, devant la maison. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte d'entré quand j'ouvrais la porte, je tombais sur un magnifique décor. Des bougies avaient été installées, elles formaient un cercle. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un piano et un banc où était assis Edward. L'éclairage par les bougies rendait cette scène extraordinaire, j'avais l'impression de rêver. Je traversais le cercle de bougies pour me rapprocher d'Edward. Il restait concentré sur les notes qu'il jouait.

- Edward, appelais-je.

Il releva enfin la tête et stoppa la musique. Il se leva pour se mettre devant moi. Son regard était encré au miens et n'exprimait qu'amour. Il leva sa main et caressa doucement ma joue avec le dos de sa main.

- Bella, je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais t'exprimer ce que je ressens mais un seul mot de toi suffira pour me mettre au silence.

Il arrêta de parler, me permettant de parler si je le souhaitais mais je ne disais rien, le laissant poursuivre.

- Je sais maintenant qu'il m'est impossible de m'éloigner de toi. Si tu veux qu'on reste seulement amis alors je serais ton ami, le plus fidèle. Mais à chaque seconde que je passe à tes cotés, j'ai envie de caresser ta peau si douce. A chaque fois que je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers toi. Et quand je suis près de toi, je dois faire appel à toute ma force pour ne pas déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Bella, je ne serais t'exprimer à quel point je t'aime. Je peux te dire seulement que quand je suis près de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau en vie. Bella, je veux vivre à tes côtés éternellement.

Soudain, il posa un genou à terre et sortis une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague. Le cœur en était ovale, bordé de pierres rondes placées en rang inclinés qui étincelaient. La monture était délicate, fine, et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants.

- Accepterait-tu de m'épouser ?

Je restais stoïque devant sa demande.

- Bella, parle s'il te plait.

- Je suis tellement surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je…

Il se releva.

- Je comprendrais si tu refusais.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour me marier. Mais un jour, je serais très fière de devenir ta femme. Nous pourrions avoir de longues fiançailles si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il me fit son adorable sourire en coin. Il prit ma main et enfila la bague à mon annulaire gauche. Il déposa un baiser sur la bague qui était maintenant à mon doigt. Il se releva et je posai mes deux mains sur ces joues pour rapprocher son visage du mien. Le contact de ces lèvres sur les miennes m'avait terriblement manqué. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui donnais, nos langue menèrent une douce bataille. Quand nos bouches se quittèrent, nous étions tous les deux essoufflés. Il posa son front contre le miens. Je me sentais en sécurité, à ma place.

Derrière Edward, je remarquais une couverture étendue sur l'herbe. Edward vit que je la fixai.

- C'est Alice qui m'a dit de faire ça.

- C'est une très bonne idée.

Je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour d'abord partager un baiser tendre mais très vite sa langue força le barrage de mes dents. Alors que sa langue explora ma bouche, ces mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Je nous téléportais sur la couverture de manière que je sois à califourchon sur lui. Pendant qu'il caressait mes hanches, je lui retirai sa chemise pour avoir accès à son torse. Alors que je déposai des baisers sur son torse, ces mains remontèrent pour se retrouver au bas de mon débardeur. Je me redressai pour lui permettre de me le retirai. Etant de nouveau à califourchon, je me mouvais au dessus de lui pour crée une friction entre nos deux sexes. En à peine deux secondes, je me retrouvais au dessous. Je gémis de frustration. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge puis me le retira délicatement. Ensuite, il prit un de mes tétons en bouche pour lui faire subir une délicieuse torture, il fit de même pour l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, je déboutonnai et dé zippai son pantalon. Je faisais descendre un peu son pantalon pour avoir un bon accès à son sexe que je caressais. Edward grogna contre mon cou, ce qui me donna des frissons. Il attrapa mes deux mains et pour les emprisonné au dessus de ma tête.

- Reste sage, ma douce fiancée.

Je gémis à cette appellation, il m'embrassa tendrement. Puis retira son emprise sur mes mains pour descendre jusqu'à mon short qu'il me retira en prenant beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût.

- Mon cher fiancé pourrait-il allait un peu plus vite avant que je me consume ?

Ma culotte fut retirée plus vite, le reste de ces vêtements suivirent. Après un long baiser, je pus enfin de nouveau le ressentir en moi. Ces pénétrations étaient douces et profondes à la fois, comme moi, il voulait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Mais bien sûr c'était impossible, ces derniers coup de rein fut plus rapide et moins doux, nous permettant d'attendre tous les deux le paradis. Une fois remis, il me porta comme une jeune mariée pour m'amener dans la chambre où je pus m'endormir dans ces bras qui m'avait tellement manqué.

Le matin, j'eu un magnifique réveille par l'homme que j'aime. Je pris le petit déjeuner qu'Edward avait insisté pour le préparer. Alors qu'Edward déposai des baisers dans mon cou, Jacob et Kim entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Jacob.

- Non, je pensais que tu serais furieux de voir Edward ici.

- Edward t'as pas mis au courant ? Apparemment ils ont décidé tous les deux de se lancer en même temps.

Elle me montra sa main où se trouvait une bague de fiançailles.

- Félicitations

- Félicitation à toi aussi.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous en avez parlez tous les deux avant de vous lancer.

- Oui, me répondirent les deux garçons.

- Donc maintenant vous êtes amis.

- Avec une sangsue jamais, me répondit Jacob.

- Avec un clébard jamais, me répondit Edward

Ils avaient parlais en même temps. Avec Kim, on explosa de rire.

_Voilà le dernier chapitre du tome 2_

_Alors il vous a plu ??_

_Laissez-moi des reviews, sil vous plait._

_Ceux qui me mettront un reviews auront le prologue du tome 3 en avance._

_bis_


	43. Prologue tome 3

A la télé ou dans les livres, il y a toujours un évènement qui survient dans la vie des personnages, qui vient gâcher leur bonheur, jusqu'à ce que le mot fin apparaisse. Hors pour moi, je sentais que ma fin heureuse n'était pas encore là. Alors j'attendais anxieusement que survienne un malheur. Je faisais de nombreuse hypothèse sur ce qui pourrait arriver. Pour moi, c'était évident qu'il y aurait un rapport avec la prophétie.

_Elle naitra de l'union d'une sorcière et d'un ange._

_Elle possèdera un pouvoir lui permettant d'avoir tous les pouvoirs._

_Elle seule pourra maitriser autant de pouvoir._

_Elle liera une amitié puissante avec une sorcière._

_Son âme sœur sera un vampire et quand elle le rencontrera, tout changera._

J'essayai de trouver la suite, sans succès.

Ca faisait trois semaines que j'étais retourné avec Edward. Et voilà qu'arriva une nouvelle inattendue et enfin on nous informa de la suite de la prophétie. Aucune de mes hypothèse était exacte ou même proche de la réalité. A partir de maintenant, tout aller changer mais pas seulement pour nous.

_Voilà le prologue du tome 3._

_J'espère qu'il vous plait_

_Un reviews = un trailer_


	44. Chapitre 1

PDV Bella.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, j'étais de nouveau avec Edward. Je vivais dans une petite bulle de bonheur mais j'avais peur qu'elle éclate. Toute nos journées ce passait à peu près exactement. Chaque matin, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon adonis. Pour bien commençais la journée, on la débuté par un petit câlin. Puis on descendait à la cuisine où on retrouver Kim et Jacob. Edward et Jacob faisaient de leur mieux pour s'entendre pour nous mais on savait avec Kim que ça ne serait jamais la grande amitié. Ensuite, on allait au lycée où l'on retrouvait Alice. Nos journées étaient des plus ordinaires, ça faisait du bien.

Edward avait accepté de me transformé en vampire mais il voulait qu'on attende la fin de l'année scolaire. J'avais accepté, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il est accepté. Il me restait à le convaincre de s'en charger, cette partie allait être difficile.

Aujourd'hui on était vendredi, je me réveillais, ma tête étais posai sur son torse. Je gardais les yeux fermais, un de ces mains caressai mon dos, en parcourant ma colonne vertébral.

- Mon amour, je sais que tu es réveillée.

- Je suis bien là, murmurais-je.

- Il va falloir se levé pour allé en cours.

- On pourrait sécher pour une fois.

- Bella, il faut que tu ais ton baccalauréat.

- Ce n'est pas en ratant un cours que je vais me le louper.

- Bella, s'il te plait.

- C'est bon. Tu sais que tu es un peu trop sérieux.

- je me ferais pardonner.

- J'y compte bien.

Je m'approchais de lui pour goûter ces lèvres.

- Mais, plus tard. Debout.

Puérilement, je lui tirer la langue.

- Bella, si tu ne sors pas du lit. Je te ferais sortir moi-même.

- C'est bon.

Je me levais et m'habillais d'un jean slim avec un top noir.

- Monsieur est content.

- Très.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. On prit notre petit déjeuner puis on se rendit au lycée avec Kim et Jacob. La matinée de cours se passa normalement, on était maintenant à la cafétéria.

- Demain, il fait soleil. On a prévu avec toute la famille d'aller chasé. Edward, tu viens avec nous, dit Alice.

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre.

- Bien sur.

- On part ce soir.

- Alice. Il devait se faire pardonner d'un truc, ce soir, dis-je.

- Il se fera pardonné demain soir. Tu arriveras à tenir une journée sans ? me demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Edward, Alice et Jacob rigolèrent. Je me tournais vers Kim, elle était ailleurs.

- Kim, ça va ?

Elle sortit de ces pensées et me regarda.

- Bien sur, me répondit-elle d'un air pas très convaincant.

Je vis Jacob levé les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Jacob ?

- Ca fait deux Jours que Kim ne va pas bien mais elle refuse de m'en parler.

- Il n'y a rient du tout. Je vais très bien.

- Jacob, tu es de service ce soir ? demandais-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu pourras dormir chez ton père comme ça on pourra passer la soirée toutes les deux, avec Kim.

- Ok.

Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour discuter avec Kim, afin de découvrir ce qui la tracassait.

La sonnerie retentit et chacun se dirigea vers son cours.

Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre. Je rejoignais Edward dans le parking et me jeté à son cou. Je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche qu'il me donna de suite. Nos langues se caressaient tendrement, ces mains se posèrent sur mes fesses. Il me souleva puis me déposa sur le capot de la voiture. Ces mains passèrent sous mon top et allèrent caresser mon dos.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai. On ne peut pas vous laisser deux secondes sans que vous vous sautiez dessus.

Qui d'autre que mon lutin préféré aurait pu nous interrompre de la sorte. Je gardais mes jambes noué dans le dos d'Edward pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous détachez l'un de l'autre ?

- Bella n'a pas vraiment envie de me laisser partir.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que toi tu veux t'éloigner de moi ?

- Non, Bella. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie mais je dois y aller.

J'essayer de faire la moue que faisait souvent Alice.

- Bella, tu te rends compte que tu es très demandeuse c'est temps si ?

- Et alors, ça te déplait ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon amour.

Je me détachais enfin de lui puis descendait de la voiture. Je croisais le regard de Lauren, il était remplit de haine. Elle me détestait encore plus depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'on était fiancée avec Edward. Elle avait lancée la rumeur que Edward m'épousait juste parce qu'il m'avait mis enceinte. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais, néanmoins j'avais toujours eu l'impression que je n'aurais pas cette possibilité. Que la mort viendrait me chercher trop tôt pour cela.

- Bella, tu as l'air pensive, me dit Edward.

- C'est juste que tu vas me manquer.

Il m'embrassa.

- Edward, dans la voiture, ordonna Alice.

Il se détacha de moi, soupira puis me déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils montrent dans la voiture et partirent.

- Tu crois que tu vas tenir une journée sans lui ?

Je me retournais vers Kim et Jacob, je ne les avais pas entendues arriver.

- Très drôle. De plus, vous êtes pareils tous les deux.

- Peut-être mais je ne vais pas me moquer de moi-même.

Jacob était partit faire sa ronde quotidienne avec la meute. On se retrouvait toutes les deux.

- Alors qu'à tu prévu pour cette soirée ?

J'ouvrais le congélateur et sortit deux pots de glace, un à la vanille et un au chocolat. Je sortais aussi deux cuillères d'un tiroir de la cuisine.

- Tout d'abord de la glace.

- Très équilibré comme repas.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te trouves grosses ?

- Non.

- Ouf. C'est toi qui va choisir le film.

- En fait, il y a un film qui passe ce soir que j'avais envie de voir, ça s'appelle Clem. Il a l'air bien.

- Si tu veux.

J'allumai la télé et passé la télécommande à Kim ne sachant pas qu'elle chaine mettre puis on se calla toutes les deux sur le canapé en face. Le film parlait d'une jeune fille de 16 ans qui tombait enceinte. Pendant qu'on regardait le film, on mangeait nos pots de glace.

Je vis des larmes coulée le long des joues de Kim à divers moments du film qui pourtant n'était pas triste.

Il fallait à tout prit qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait.

Et voilà, le premier chapitre du tome 3.

Alors vous pensez qu'il arrive quoi à Kim ?

Des petites idées pour la prophétie ?

Un reviews = un trailer.


	45. Chapitre 2

PDV Bella.

Le film enfin se termina, Kim essuyai des larmes qui se trouvait sur ces joues.

- Kim, dit moi ce qui se passe.

- Je…je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Raconte-moi.

Elle continuait à pleurer et n'arrivait pas à parler. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la berçai doucement. Elle se calma enfin et se détacha légèrement de moi. Elle posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

- Tu sais que mes règles ont toujours été très régulières.

- Oui.

- J'ai une semaine de retard. Pour moi, c'est vraiment énorme.

- Tu ne prends plus la pilule ?

- Si, mais j'ai dû l'oublier une ou deux fois. Ca ne t'arrive jamais de l'oublier ?

- J'ai arrêté de la prendre quand Edward m'a quitté. Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucun risque de tomber enceinte avec lui.

Avec Kim, on avait commencé à prendre la pilule à 16 ans en même temps.

- Tu as fait un test de grossesse ?

- Non, j'ai trop peur du résultat. Comment je vais faire si je suis enceinte ? Comment vais-je le dire à Jacob ? Et puis, on a que 18 ans, on est trop jeune. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de bien m'en occuper.

- Kim, tout se passera bien. Tu ne sauras pas toute seule, il y aura moi et Jacob, ainsi qu'Alice. On saura tous là pour t'aider et je suis sûre que tu ferais une mère merveilleuse.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester ?

- Bien sûr, il t'aime plus que tout.

- Merci.

- Je ne rien fais.

- Tu m'as rassuré.

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras.

- il faut que tu fasses ce test de grossesse.

- Les pharmacies sont fermées à cette heure.

- L'heure n'est pas la même partout.

- Ok.

- Je le ferai avec toi.

- On sait déjà qu'il sera négatif le tien.

- Je sais, c'est juste pour t'apporter mon soutien.

Elle rigola.

- Au moins, je suis arrivé à te faire rire.

On alla dans une pharmacie en France, là bas, la journée venait de commencé donc les pharmacies venaient d'ouvrir. On prit deux tests de plusieurs marques au hasard.

On rentra à la maison avec tous les tests. J'en attrapais deux de la même marque dans le sac. J'en tendais un à Kim, mais elle avait l'air très anxieuse.

- Bon, j'y vais la première, ok ?

- Oui.

Je sortais le test de sa boîte et la posé sur la table. J'allai ensuite au toilette avec le test et faisais ma petite affaire. Je ressortais avec le test.

- A toi, Kim.

Elle rentra dans les toilettes. J'allais me lavé les mains au lavabo dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, j'allais au salon pour lire la notice. C'était un test à écriture digital.

Enfin, Kim sortit des toilettes. Elle posa le test sur la table basse du salon, le mien y était déjà mais plus à gauche. Je voyais ces mains tremblé, elle était stressée.

- Du calme. Tous se passera bien, quel que sois le résultat.

- Oui.

On attendit cinq minutes, comme indiqué sur la notice du test.

- Il va falloir regarder.

Elle serra ma main et on regarda son test. Il indiqué : Enceinte. Son regard se détourna vers la gauche et je la vis paniqué.

- Kim, tout va bien se passé.

Elle me regarda.

- Bella, ton test.

- Quoi mon test ?

Je le regardais, il était indiqué la même chose que le sien.

- Oh mon dieu, hurlais-je

- Bella, tout va bien se passé.

Je la regardais.

- Oh mon dieu, répétais-je.

- Bella.

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est impossible.

- Bella, comme tu le disais tout va bien se passer et puis on sera toute les deux.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et attrapais un autre test de grossesse et filai au toilette. Quand je sortais de celle-ci, ma main tenant le test tremblée. Je déposai le test sur la table et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle.

- Bella.

- Tu peux lire la notice et ensuite regardé le résultat ?

- Bien sûr.

J'entendis le froissement d'une feuille surement la notice. Des milliers de question se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment enceinte ? Et si oui, comment cela étais t'il possible ? Bien sûr, je sais comment on fait les bébés mais Edward est un vampire, il est censé être stérile et je n'avais couché avec aucun autre homme que lui. Et si je l'étais vraiment, comment pourrais-je lui annoncé ? Après tout, c'était sûrement un abruti de test. Je devais me prendre la tête pour rien. Cela ce serait si les vampires pouvaient concevoir.

- Bella, m'appela Kim.

Je tournais vers elle.

- il est aussi positif.

J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. J'étais enceinte, vraiment enceinte.

Quelques minutes auparavant, je rassuré Kim, je repensais à ce que lui avait dit, que des idioties.

- je comprends que ça te fait un choc.

- Le mot est faible.

La situation c'était inversé, c'était elle qui essayait de me réconforter.

- On sera tous les deux ensembles pour passer cette épreuve. Je suis sûre qu'Edward sera très heureux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il passait de priver de cela et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oui mais il va peut-être croire que je l'ai trompé.

- Si tu lui dis que c'est lui le père, il te croira, il te fait confiance.

- J'ai peur, lui confiais-je.

- Moi aussi.

Et pour la énième fois de la journée, on se serra l'une contre l'autre.

- Pour ce qui est de rassurer les autres, tu t'en sors super bien mais quand ça t'arrive à toi, tu paniques complètement, me dit-elle.

Je rigolai légèrement.

- Et toi alors.

Après un long moment, on se détacha l'une de l'autre.

- Je préfère que l'on attende avant de le leur dire.

- Bella, il faudra leur dire tôt ou tard. On va grossir, avoir des sautes d'humeur. Et puis, Edward entendra le battement du cœur du fœtus quand il sera développé.

- Je sais, j'aimerais juste qu'on aille faire une échographie pour en être sûr.

- D'accord mais après il faudra leur dire.

- Je sais.

Pour supprimer toute trace, je jetai tous les tests dans une poubelle de l'autre côté du pays.

On décidait d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans le lit, je réfléchissais à ma grossesse éventuelle. J'essayais de me rappeler de la date de mes derrières règles. Je n'arrivais pas à la retrouver exactement mais j'étais sûre que ça remontait à plus d'un mois. Donc ça signifiait que si j'étais enceinte, on l'avait conçu lors de ma journée de chaleur, contre un mur. Ce n'était pas exactement la conception idéale, remplie d'amour. Il commençait à être tard et il fallait que je m'endorme. Je me retournais dans le lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ma main dévia sur mon ventre et je pensais à ce petit être qui était peut-être en train de se développer à l'intérieur.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir doucement, Kim se trouvait à l'encadrement de celle-ci.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, non plus ?

- Non.

Je levai légèrement la couverture pour l'invitais à y entrer. Ensemble, nous trouvèrent le sommeil.

La seule manière que je sois vraiment sûre d'être enceinte était de le voir. Après ça je ne pourrais plus le nié mais aussi, ensuite, tout allé être plus compliqué.

_Voilà ce chapitre c'est un peu fait entendre, dur semaine._

_Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plait._

_Sur mon profil vous pouvez trouver l'adresse skyrock où est ma fiction et deux vidéos sur ma fiction._


	46. Chapitre 3

PDV Bella.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, Kim dormait encore. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jacob qui avait l'air inquiet.

- Ouf, elle est là, dit Jacob soulagé.

-Ben oui, lui dis-je comme si c'était évident.

- Normalement, elle est sensé être dans notre lit.

- Tu peux bien la partager un peu avec moi. Je ne te la volerai pas, lui dis-je en faisant la moue.

Kim commença à remuer dans le lit puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur Jacob puis ces paupières se refermèrent pour se rouvrir quelques secondes après.

- Jacob, dit-elle d'une voix désorienté et endormi.

Elle s'asseyait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- C'est ton fiancée qui joue les jaloux parce que tu as dormis avec ta meilleure amie, dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis seulement inquiété en ne te voyant pas dans le lit.

- C'est adorable, répondis Kim.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

- Vous êtes dans ma chambre, je vous rappelle.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Bon, levez-vous. Il faut aller au lycée, nous dit Jacob.

Je mettais ma main devant ma bouche et me mettais à tousser.

- Je crois que je suis malade, il vaut mieux que je reste à la maison pour me reposer, dis-je en toussant tous les deux trois mots.

Kim comprit mon intention.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je reste m'occuper d'elle.

- Très bien donc on reste tous à la maison, dis Jacob.

-Non, toi tu vas au lycée. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les cours, lui dis Kim.

Pendant ce temps, je continuai à tousser. Jacob n'avait pas l'air du tout content. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas le lycée alors s'y rendre seul.

- Je me ferais pardonner plus tard, promis.

- Très bien.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kim puis s'en alla. Dès que j'entendis la voiture de Jacob démarrait, je me jetais sur le téléphone et l'annuaire.

- Je ne crois pas que tu parviendras à obtenir un rendez-vous le jour même.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et appelai une clinique de Seattle. J'arrivais à obtenir un rendez-vous avec un gynécologue pour nous deux. Un miracle ? Non, il suffit d'y mettre le prix et n'ayant pas de problème de ce côté, ce fut facile.

Nous avions rendez-vous à 13h. On y alla en voiture mais on utilisa la téléportation pour ne pas faire le trajet en entier qui aurait mis plus de trois heures. On fut prise en charge par un gynécologue.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Gérandy, dit-il en nous serrant la main.

- Enchantée, lui dis-je.

Je lui expliquai que nous avions toutes les deux du retard dans nos règles. Je lui disais que je voulais passer une échographie sans passer par la prise de sang.

Je fus la première à passer.

Il me fit allonger sur la table gynécologique et retirer mon haut. Il passa du gel froid sur le bas de mon ventre après m'avoir prévenue que c'était froid. Il alluma l'écran de l'échographie puis posa la sonde sur mon ventre. Une image apparue sur l'échographie. Le Docteur Gerandy me montra l'embryon.

- Ceci est l'embryon. D'après la taille du sac ovulatoire, vous êtes enceinte de six semaines. Tout à l'air normal.

Je continuais de fixer l'embryon. Je pensai que ça m'aiderais à réaliser mais c'était encore difficile.

Ce fut le tour de Kim. Je lui tenais la main pendant l'échographie apparemment elle était enceinte de 5 semaines.

Le chemin du retour ce fit en silence.

On était toutes les deux sur le canapé du salon. Ce fut Kim qui rompit le silence :

- Il va falloir leur dire. Comment on annonce ça ?

- Ca serait tellement facile si il suffisait de dire « je suis enceinte ».

On rigola toutes les deux mais c'était nerveux.

- C'est leur réaction qui me fait peur, sous l'effet du choc il risque de mal régir.

- Ou alors de sauter de joie, on peut toujours espérer, continua Kim.

- J'ai tellement peur que ça brise tout, dis-je.

- Mais non, Bella. Je pense que ça va être dur au départ mais on va sûrement s'en sortir plus fort autant nous-mêmes que nos couples.

- J'espère vraiment que tu as raison. On leur annonce quand ?

- Je me vois mal annoncé ça à Jacob dès qu'il passe la porte, ça risque d'être trop brutal.

- Après un câlin ? proposais-je.

- C'est un plan machiavélique, je dirai.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est un assez bon moment pour leur annoncer. Au moins à ce moment, on sera certaine qu'ils seront de bonnes humeurs.

-Pourquoi pas ? Au moins si ils nous larguent après on aura pu avoir un happy end.

- Tout a fait et puis imagine qu'il soit de ces hommes qui ne veulent pas coucher avec leurs femmes pendant qu'elles sont enceintes.

- Ca ne va pas la tête, huit mois d'abstinence.

- Une véritable torture.

On rigola toutes les deux. L'heure tournait et Jacob allait bientôt rentrer. On alluma la télé et on s'installa devant comme si de rien n'était.

Quand Jacob rentra à la maison, il avait l'air épuisé.

- Vous ne me faites plus jamais ce coup là, nous dit-il.

On se regarda toute les deux et on faisait tout pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce qui ne lui aurait pas plu. Il s'affala sur le canapé.

Pendant que les deux amoureux se faisaient des mamours sur le canapé, je préparais à manger pour le diner. Je ne savais pas quand Edward rentrerais. D'un côté, j'attendais ça avec impatiente mais d'un autre j'étais morte de peur. Partager entre le fait que je voulais le revoir et entre le fait que j'allais devoir lui annoncer ma grossesse.

On avait mangé, Kim et Jacob était parti se coucher. Edward n'étais toujours pas rentré et les deux sentiments en moi ne faisait que s'amplifier. Je décidais d'aller moi aussi me coucher après avoir pris un douche qui j'espérais me détendrais.

PDV Kim.

Nous venions de faire l'amour. Jacob me regardait avec un regard remplis d'amour. Je lui caressai la joue.

- Je t'aime tellement Kim, me dit-il.

- Je suis enceinte, lui répondis-je.

PDV Bella.

J'avais pris ma douche qui malheureusement n'avait pas calmé mon angoisse. J'avais revêtue une nuisette () et étais allé me coucher. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas, trop de question se bousculait dans ma tête. Je gardais les yeux fermés et essayai de me concentrer sur ma respiration afin de parvenir à m'endormir.

Quelque chose vint me caresser la joue. J'ouvrais les yeux et tombai sur mon adonis et son adorable sourire en coin.

Je me jetai à son cou et capturai ces lèvres. Il répondu de suite à mon baiser. Sans quitter mes lèvres, il me fit me rallonger et se positionna au dessus de moi.

- Je crois que ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué, me dit-il quand notre baiser prit fin.

Il déposa une multitude de baiser dans mon cou, me faisant gémir son prénom.

- Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, dit-il alors qu'il descendait à mon décolleté.

Je posai mes mains sur ces joues et le remontais vers mon visage.

- Viens là, dis-je.

Je l'embrassai et alors que nos langues se bataillait, que mes mains fourrageaient ces cheveux, ces mains caressait mes cuisses et remontait ma nuisette. Alors que ces mains se trouvait sur mon bas ventre, ces lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se déposaient juste au dessus de ma culotte. Ces mains remontaient tout doucement ma nuisette et il déposait plusieurs baisers au fur et à mesure. Je gémissais sous son touché et oubliai tout, le fait que j'étais enceinte et que je devais lui annoncer. Enfin, il me retira ma nuisette. J'attrapais les pans de sa chemise et tirais dessus, ce qui arracha les boutons. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et l'envoya dans un coin dans la chambre. Je m'attaquais de suite à son pantalon, qui par la suite alla rejoindre la chemise. Nos lèvres s'unirent de nouveau, sa main alla caressait mes plis intimes et moi, je m'occupai de la bosse eu niveau de son boxer. Sa main remonta et me débarrassa de mon soutien-gorge. Il quitta ma bouche pour s'occuper de ma poitrine.

- Edward, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?me dit-il en continuant ces caresses.

- J'ai besoin de toi en moi, maintenant.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il retira son boxer et ma culotte. Puis, il m'embrassa de nouveau et d'un habile coup de rein me pénétra, ce qui me fit gémir contre ces lèvres. Ces va et viens m'emmenait petit à petit au portes du paradis. Et quand sa main vint s'occuper de mon clitoris, j'atteignais de plein fouet celle-ci. Il explosa en moi et nous retourna afin que ça soit moi au dessus. Quand il se retira de moi, tout me revint.

Il du le voir à mon visage car sa main vint caressai ma joue.

- Bella, que se passe t -il ?

- Serre-moi contre toi, s'il te plait.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais, je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée le ferais avec une bouée. Sa main caressait ma colonne vertébrale.

- Bella, dis moi ce qui se passe. J'ai fais quelque chose ?

- en quelque sorte, lui dis-je.

- Dis-moi.

- Tu m'as mis en cloque.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte.

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je sais il a mis du temps à venir. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire donc il y a surement des fautes. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à tout de même plus, il est plus long que d'habitude._

_Pour ceux qui veulent, il y a l'adresse d'une vidéo pour le tome 3 sur mon profil._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente. _

_Bis_


	47. Chapitre 4

_Sa main caressait ma colonne vertébrale._

_- Bella, dis moi ce qui se passe. J'ai fais quelque chose ?_

_- En quelque sorte, lui dis-je._

_- Dis-moi._

_- Tu m'as mis en cloque._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis enceinte._

PDV Bella.

Dès que la bombe fut lâchée, je me sentis libéré d'un poids. J'attendais sa réaction mais rien ne vint. Je remarquais que sa main avait stoppé les caresses dans mon dos. Je relevais ma tête qui auparavant était niché dans son cou. Je le contemplais, il avait l'air complètement pétrifié.

- Edward, appelais-je.

Pas de réaction. J'agitai ma main devant ces yeux mais toujours aucune réaction. Alors là, je mettais attendu à plusieurs réactions mais pas à celle-là. Je décidais d'écouter ces pensées au moins cela me permettra de savoir ce qu'il en pense.

_Enceinte. Elle est enceinte. Je l'ai mise enceinte. Comment est je pus faire ça ? Elle si pure. Je suis un monstre de l'avoir mis dans cet état. A cause de moi, un monstre se développe en elle. Il faut à tout pris que je l'en débarrasse._

Je stoppais nette ma lecture et me reculai sous le choc. Il reprit connaissance.

- Bella, il faut que tu voies, Carlisle de suite.

Il commença à s'approcher de moi mais un bouclier physique se forma autour de moi, le propulsant contre le mur. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre, j'avais eu la sensation que le bouclier étais parti de celui-ci autrement dit que c'était mon bébé qui en étais à l'origine.

Edward se releva.

- Bella.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, lui dis-je.

Je m'éclipsais mais j'eu l'impression que ce n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Je me retrouvais dans notre clairière, je n'avais pas réfléchi à la destination.

PDV Kim.

Alors que je m'étais endormi dans les bras de mon amoureux, un bruit fracassant se fit attendre. Je me levais et m'habillé en 4ème vitesse, Jacob fit de même. Jacob fut le premier prêt et sorti de la chambre pour aller voir dans celle de Bella et Edward.

- Tu pourrais mettre quelque chose, entendis-je Jacob dire.

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, je vis Edward en boxer mais aucune trace de Bella. Un des murs de la chambre avait été enfoncé.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? Demandais-je.

- Je…

Edward ne continua pas sa phrase. Je voulais savoir a tout prix savoir ce qui c'étais passée. Mon souhait fut exaucé et je pus voir ce qui c'étais passé grâce à une vision. Quand celle-ci prit fin, je m'énervais.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment idiot.

Jacob, lui n'avait pas du tout réagit de la même manière.

Flash back

- Je suis enceinte, dis-je à Jacob.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- Enceinte ?

- Oui.

Son sourire s'intensifia.

- Je vais être papa ?

- On va être parents.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et me donna un long baiser passionné.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

- Jacob, tu te rends compte que ça va être difficile, on est encore jeune.

Il releva la tête et posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Chut. On s'en sortira ensemble.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

On s'embrassa de nouveau.

Fin du flash back.

- Cette chose risque de la tuer, me dit Edward.

- Ne me dit pas que t'es en train de parler de ta fille ?

Une tornade débarqua.

- Je vous dérange pas, j'espère, nous dit Alice.

- Tu sais où est Bella ? demandais-je à Alice.

- Non, désolé.

- Tu es là pourquoi ?

- J'ai une vision. Je nous ai vu Bella, toi et moi enceinte et ensuite, j'ai vu trois merveilleuses petites filles et aussi un petit bébé. C'est impossible pour moi d'enfanter.

- Bella et moi, on a passé une échographie et on est bien enceinte. Et pour Bella, c'est Edward le géniteur, ce qui était censé être impossible, alors…

- Elle est où Bella ?

- J'en sais rien car ton imbécile de frère à réagit comme un idiot quand elle lui a annoncé pour sa grossesse.

Je me tournais vers lui, il c'étais rhabillé complètement et avait l'air perdu. D'un coup, une lumière éblouissante apparu puis celle-ci laissa place à un homme assez âgé qui portée une robe blanche, qui faisait pensé au robe des dieux grecques.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la personne qui vous aidera à comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais allons d'abord rejoindre Bella.

PDV Bella.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais partie de chez moi toute nue, mais en baisant les yeux je vis que je portais une robe blanche. Je remarquais ensuite que mes cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Je m'asseyais par terre ou plutôt, je me laissais tomber. Je posais mes mains sur ma tête essayant de comprendre ce qui ce passée.

- Ma chérie.

Je levai la tête, c'étais ma mère. Elle se baissa à mon niveau et me pris dans ces bras.

- Tous va bien ce passé, tu verras.

- J'ai peur.

- C'est normal ma chérie. Je suis sûre que tu feras une excellente mère.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se détacha de moi et souri.

- La prophétie a-t-elle un rapport avec ma grossesse ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps que je te la donne.

_Elle naitra de l'union d'une sorcière et d'un ange._

_Elle possèdera un pouvoir lui permettant d'avoir tous les pouvoirs._

_Elle seule pourra maitriser autant de pouvoir._

_Elle liera une amitié puissante avec une sorcière._

_Son âme sœur sera un vampire et quand elle le rencontrera, tout changera._

_De leur union viendra une fille encore plus puissante que sa mère._

_L'union de son amie la plus chère avec un modificateur donnera aussi une fille._

_Dès qu'elles porteront en elle, le fruit de leur amour._

_Leur pouvoir augmenteront afin qu'elles deviennent des déesses._

_A trois, elles modifieront les règles._

- A trois ?

- Kim, Alice et toi.

- Alors, je vais devenir une déesse ?

- Chérie, tu en es déjà une. Regarde ta tenue.

_Merci à Pepino, chat-de-nuit alias Inès, __xoxlauoxo__, __aliecullen4ever__, __Gaelle-51__, __BenIsa__, Elle---Eux, __CarlieCullen86__, __ambre707__, charlie.l2, *Stéphanie*, __aurelia1979__, __Rowane__, __t171191__, Isabelle pour leur review._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, lol._

_bis_


	48. Problème

Coucou !

Comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué il n'y a pas eu de mises à jour depuis un moment.

En effet ce n'est pas l'auteur de cette fiction mais une des ces amies, je suis là pour vous informer qu'elle n'a plus accès à son ordinateur et que cela durera un bon bout de temps.

Vraiment navrée.  
Mais j'essayerais de venir vous mettre ses chapitres de temps en temps si c'est possible.  
En attendant il va falloir être patients et surtout ne pas lui en vouloir car croyez moi sa situation actuelle est loin d'être enviable et si elle le pouvait elle posterai ses chapitres.

Voilà à bientôt.


	49. Chapitre 5

_Coucou, me revoilà. Je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait attendre donc je vous laisse le lire._

PDV Bella.

- A la voilà, dit une voix d'homme.  
Je me relevais de suite, l'homme étais vêtue bizarrement, il portait une robe blanche. Ce pourrait- il qu'il soit un dieu ? Portant, ils ne sont pas censés existés mais ma mère venait bien de me dire que j'étais une déesse. Il y avait aussi Kim, Alice, Jacob et Edward. Kim et Alice étais vêtues de la même manière que moi.  
- Bella, tu sais c'est qui cet homme ? me demanda Kim.  
- Peut-être, répondis-je à Kim.  
- Vous voulez quoi ? demandais-je à l'homme.  
- Vous expliquez la situation. Je pense que Kim et Alice n'ont pas remarqué la façon dont elles sont vêtues.  
Toutes les deux baisèrent la tête et virent les robes.  
- C'est quoi ces tenues ? demandèrent-elles.  
- Vos tenues de déesses, répondis l'homme.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous nous expliquez ou pas ? demandais-je.  
- Bien sûr. Nous les dieux, nous existons depuis la nuit des temps. Nous avions décidé de choisir des personnes qui feraient en sorte que les personnes sans pouvoir n'apprennent pas l'existence de ceux en possédant. Nous avons choisi plusieurs anges qui se sont fait appelés les anciens, ils devaient cacher l'existence des créatures magiques du côté du bien. Mais on leurs a fait aussi signé un traité avec les démons pour leur demandé de cacher leurs existences a eux aussi. Ils ne nous rester plus que les vampires qui avaient été chassé de l'enfer. Nous avons choisi trois vampires qui se sont fait appeler les Volturis. Ils nous semblaient que c'était un bon moyen. Mais voilà, les siècles passent et chacun veut de plus en plus de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi, vous avez été choisi pour y remédier. Pour cela, nous avons fait de vous des déesses.  
Bella, tu représente la déesse de la terre. On dit aussi que c'est la déesse de la sagesse ou encore la mère. Tu veux toujours protéger tous ceux qui t'entoure. Et tu n'as pas conscience de ton coté maternel mais il est bien là. Et tu serais prêt à tout pour elle.  
Kim, tu représente la déesse de l'amour. Petite, tu ne croyais pas au prince charmant puis tu as vu Bella vivre son comte de fée et l'espoir est né en toi. Plus tard, tu as rencontrée Jacob et ce fut le coup de foudre, le véritable amour.  
Alice, tu représente la déesse de la guerre. Notre choix c'est avérée difficile. Mais tu as toute les qualités d'une guerrière, tu ne te laisse pas découragée et tu as toujours de l'énergie à revendre.  
- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous ? demandais-je.  
- Pour l'instant, rien. Nous allons prévenir les anciens ainsi que les Volturis que trois déesses sont chargées de les surveiller.  
- Quel est le rapport entre nos grossesses et le fait que l'ont sois devenu des déesses ?  
- Je suis seulement le dieu de la destinée, je suis chargée d'apprendre aux personnes quel est leur destin et de faire en sorte que celui-ci se réalise. La personne à l'origine de la prophétie est la déesse de l'avenir. Elle peut voir l'avenir et faire en sorte qu'il soit modifié. Mon travail est fait, je vous laisse.  
Il disparut aussitôt.  
- On est censé faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Kim.  
- Tout va bien ce passé, mon cœur, lui dit Jacob en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle à Jasper, dit Alice.  
- Vous devriez tous y aller. Il faut que vous l'annonciez à toute la famille. Il faut que vous demandiez à Carlisle de suivre vos grossesses, nous dit ma mère.  
- J'ai besoin de toi, maman.  
- Je serais toujours là, ma chérie. Je veille sur toi de là haut et tu sais comment me contacter.  
Elle me prit une dernière fois dans les bras et disparut. Je me tournais vers les autres, Edward restait en retrait.

On était chez les Cullen, Alice était monté avec Jasper pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
Nous avions quitté nos tenues de déesses, il nous suffit de penser à la tenue que l'on désiré. J'étais vêtue d'un pull noir et d'un slim. On attendait qu'ils soient redescendus pour l'annoncer au reste de la famille. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas adressais la parole.  
Enfin, Alice et Jasper redescendirent, le sourire aux lèvres, main dans la main.  
Kim et moi on se leva alors que Jasper allais s'asseoir.  
- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit Alice  
- On est ..., commençais-je  
- Toutes les trois ..., continua Kim  
- Enceintes, termina Alice

Tout le monde était très étonné par cette nouvelle, vu leurs têtes.  
Puis des sourire apparurent.

- Vous en êtes toutes les trois certaines ? nous demanda Carlisle  
- Absolument, répondis-je ; C'est assez compliqué et j'avoue que moi-même je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible.  
Ils nous félicitèrent, ils avaient l'air heureux. Même Rosalie était contente pour nous. Elle remarqua qu'Edward était en retrait et qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air réjoui.

- Mais pourquoi Edward à l'air de mauvaise humeur ? demanda-t-elle  
- Il a assez mal pris la nouvelle, dit Alice  
- Ce n'est rien, dis-je en voyant Rosalie s'énerver  
Elle avança jusqu'à Edward et se mis face à lui.  
- Non mais tu te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Tu devrais bondir de joie. Tout le monde n'as pas cette chance ! lui cria-t-elle  
Il ne lui répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre et l'on entendit la porte claqué.  
- Je vais aller le voir, il faut que je lui parle, dis-je

Je montai et ouvrai la porte qu'il avait auparavant claqué puis la refermai derrière moi. Je le retrouvais assis sur le canapé en cuir, la tête entre les mains.  
Il leva la tête, il avait un visage triste.  
- Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela mais essaye de me comprendre. Je suis un-  
- Vampire, dis-je car j'avais l'impression qu'il allait dire « un monstre »  
- Oui et cet enfant il sera en partie comme moi. J'ai peur que cette grossesse te tue Bella, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.  
Il avait dit la dernière phrase en me regardant dans les yeux, s'il avait pu pleurer il aurait fait. Je m'agenouillai en face de lui et posai mes mains sur ses joues.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Tout se passera bien. Fais moi confiance. J'en suis certaine mais j'ai besoin de toi.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes et nous échangèrent un baiser passionné.  
A la fin du baiser je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui.  
- D'après une vision d'Alice ça sera une fille, me dit-il avec un petit sourire  
Je ne répondis pas et me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut bien plus violent que le précédent

-------------------------------------------------------LEMON-----------------------------------------------

Tout en continuant de m'embrassais, il me souleva et me déposa sur le lit. Je gémissais contre sa bouche. Il quitta la mienne mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas ma peau. Il descendit à ma mâchoire puis à mon cou. Ses mains elles vinrent chercher le bord de mon pull qu'il remonta par la suite en prenant son temps. Enfin me le retira complètement et pus voir le corset noir que je portais relié à un porte – jarretelle. Un grognement sauvage sorti de sa bouche. Mon jean fut retiré beaucoup plus vite.

- Edward, interdiction d'abîmer un seul habit, lui dis-je  
Il me sourit amusé puis se jeta sur ma bouche pour échanger un long baiser passionné. Quand il se termina j'étais essoufflée et Edward retourna à sa tâche. Il prit tout son temps pour me retirer les bas, déposant quelques fois un baiser sur ma peau. Enfin il me retira le deuxième bas et je me relevai de façon à être assise en face de lui. Je déboutonnai sa chemise en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quand j'eu terminé il retira lui même sa chemise et me renversa sur le lit. Il emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure et la suça. Une de ses mains caressait ma cuisse et le contact froid de son corps ne fit qu'alimenter le feu qui était en moi. Il libéra ma lèvre et chercha à m'enlever le corset sans y parvenir.  
- Tu enlèves ton jean et après je te dit comment t'y prendre pour mon corset.  
Il se leva et retira son pantalon puis je me levai et me retournait pour lui montrer la fermeture éclair dans le dos. Il s'empressa de m'enlever ce corset. Quand ce fut fait, il dégagea les cheveux de ma nuque afin d'y avoir accès. Il embrassa, lécha, suça la peau de mon cou tout en collant son corps contre le mien me faisant sentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Je gémissais de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent englober ma poitrine et il en titilla les pointes.  
- Edward, gémis je  
- Tu ne me donnes plus d'ordre, mon amour, me dit-il dans l'oreille  
Une de ses mains glissait doucement vers le bas et je connaissais déjà sa destination.  
- Non, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi, lui répondis-je  
Il grogna doucement à mon oreille. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ma culotte soit réutilisable.  
Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos puis m'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il descendit au descendit au niveau de ma culotte et me la retira. Ensuite il retourna à ma féminité et l'effleura avec le doigt. Il grogna en voyant à quel point j'étais mouillée. Je voulais lui demander d'aller plus vite.  
- Edward, je ...  
- Tu as dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais de toi.  
Je gémit de désaccord mais il n'y fit pas attention. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis sa langue sur mes plis intimes. Je gémissais à ce contact et il la fit entré dans mon vagin. Mes hanches bougeaient cherchant plus de contact mais il les stoppa et continua ses vas et viens avec sa langue. Il me rapprochai de plus en plus de la jouissance. Il dut le sentir car il mit fin au supplice en allant mordiller mon clitoris. Ce qu'il osai faire rarement à cause de sa condition. Je jouis en prononçant son prénom. Pendant que je me remettais de mon orgasme il lécha tout mon suc. Quand enfin je repris une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux, je l'appelais. Il ne se fit pas prier et vint m'embrasser. Je le voulais immédiatement en moi.  
- Ed-  
Je ne pus finir qu'il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein. Il quittais de temps en temps mes lèvres afin de me laisser respirer. Il alternais entre tendresse et brutalité.  
Quand je fus au bord du précipice il accéléra ses mouvements en moi. On atteignit l'orgasme en même temps, chacun en criant le prénom de l'autre. Puis il nous renversa pour que je sois au dessus de lui et qu'il ne m'écrase pas.  
- Je t'aime, me dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dis-je en me collant plus à lui.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plait. Ca me motive._

_bis_


	50. chapitre 6

_Coucou, désolé pour le retard. Je risque de poster de moins en moins souvent à causse du bac qui approche._

Merci à twilight0507, liloo1307 et aliecullen4ever.

PDV Bella.

Nous devions redescendre mais avant il fallait que l'on se rhabille. Seulement, Edward insista pour me rhabiller ce qui rendu la tâche plus longue. Au final, je sortais de la chambre seule, Edward devant s'occuper d'un petit problème. Je retrouvais le reste de la famille dans le salon.

- Je crois que ça c'est arrangé, me dit Edward.

- Oui. Il a juste peur pour ma santé.

Je vis sur le visage de Carlisle que lui aussi était inquiet.

- Toi aussi ça t'inquiète, lui demandais-je.

- Je ne connais aucun précédent. Je vais faire des recherches pour voir s'il y a eu déjà des cas. Et j'apporterais tout le matériel nécessaire pour suivre vos grossesses ici.

- Je suis sûre que tout ce passera bien, dis-je.

Une main se posa sur mon ventre, je tournais ma tête, c'était Edward. Il me serra contre lui. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien mais mon ventre se mit à gargouiller interrompant ce moment.

- Je crois qu'on va rentrer.

Avant de partir, Je prenais Alice dans mes bras, faisait la bise à Jasper. Arrivé à Rosalie, je lui disais :

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais, une fois que la petite sera née, de la garder quelquefois.

- Avec plaisir, me dit-elle puis elle me prit dans ces bras.

- Par contre ne la laisse jamais seule avec Emmet.

- Promis, me dit-elle et elle se sépara de moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? me demanda Emmet.

- On se demande mon gros nounours, Dis-je en rigolant.

Tout le monde suivie à part Emmet. Ensuite, je pris Esmée puis Carlisle dans mes bras.

Nous étions rentrés dans la maison et nous avions mangé. J'avoue que j'avais déjà un plus gros appétit. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement même si je m'inquiétais un peu. J'avais beau avoir dit à tout le monde que tout se passerait bien, je n'en étais pas totalement sûre.

Quand on se coucha, je fis quelque chose dont je n'étais pas très fière. J'utilisais la magie pour le faire dormir. Je m'éclipsais sur le pont de San francisco et récitai une formule.

- _Toi qui sais de quoi sera fait demain_

_Je t'appelle,__répond à ma prière._

_Guide-moi vers mon destin_

_J'ai besoin de tes lumières._

Un éclair fit son apparition, très vite remplacé par une femme habille comme toutes déesse.

- Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin de rencontrer, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dis-je étonné. Pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir dans ce cas ? lui demandais-je.

- A causse de certain protocole que l'on nous impose. Mais maintenant, je suis là et je vais pouvoir répondre à tes questions. Déjà, je ne suis pas responsable de ta grossesse ni de celle de Kim.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais je suis responsable de celle d'Alice et du fait que vous soyez des déesses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es enceinte d'un vampire. Aucune humaine ne pourrais survivre à l'accouchement mais une déesse, oui. Grâce à cela, tu devrais avoir une grossesse a peu près normale. Et puis, vous allez devoir rencontrer des épreuves qui vous seront plus facile d'affronter en tant que déesse.

- Et comment Alice peut elle être enceinte ? C'est un vampire.

- Plus totalement.

- Quoi ?

- Une femelle vampire est stérile. J'ai fais en sorte que sa partie humaine refasse apparition, celle-ci prendra de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit demi-vampire demi-humaine tout en étant une déesse, bien sûr. Son cœur recommencera à battre et elle devra se nourrir de nourriture humaine et d'un sang. Dès qu'elle aura accouché, elle redeviendra complètement vampire. Mais en conjuguant vos pouvoirs, vous pourrez faire qu'elle redevienne demi-vampire si elle souhaite un autre enfant. Et vous pourrez faire de même pour d'autre femelle vampire.

- On pourrait faire en sorte que Rosalie, Esmée puissent tomber enceinte ?

- Oui mais il vaudrait mieux attendre pour cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que trois femmes enceintes suffisent et puis des combats vont avoir lieu. Je suis désolé mais ils me demandent de revenir. Bonne chance.

Et elle disparut. Elle m'avait au moins donné quelques réponses. Je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre mais celle-ci étais vide. Je sentais déjà que j'allais passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Justement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tellement violemment qu'elle claqua contre mur. Elle était certainement cassée.

- Tu étais où ? demanda Edward en criant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère.

- Tu te rends compte du mauvais sang que je me suis fait. Tu n'avais aucun droit d'utiliser des pouvoirs sur moi. Tu es enceinte et je ne savais pas où tu étais. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- J'ai le droit de parler ou pas ? lui demandais-je pour savoir si il avait finie sa tirade.

- Vas-y.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé la magie sur toi, vraiment désolé. Je voulais avoir des renseignements sur ce qui m'attendait. Je ne voulais pas avouer que je m'inquiétais aussi parce que tu t'inquiétais déjà assez. Je me suis dit qu'une personne qui panique suffisait alors j'essayais de me dire que tout allez bien ce passé mais je n'en étais pas convaincu. Alors j'ai contacté la déesse de l'avenir pour en savoir plus. Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler, je le sais vraiment. Mais je suis du genre à réagir sous l'impulsion. Je suis désolé.

Il avait l'air de s'être calmé.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Je ne répondais pas sachant que je n'étais pas sûre de tenir une telle promesse. Il me prit dans ce bras et me serra contre lui.

- Je vais bien. Nous allons bien, lui dis-je.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on se couche. Il faut que tu te reposes, me dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas malade juste enceinte.

- Bella, au lit de suite.

- A vos ordres, chef.

Je me glissais dans les couvertures ?

- Tu es impossible, me dit-il.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même ? lui demandais-je en faisant la moue.

Il vint me rejoindre dans le lit.

- Plus que tout au monde.

Je calai ma tête sur son torse et m'endormais.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon bien aimée.

- Bien dormis ? me demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, vu que tu étais là.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Après avoir pris une douche, j'allais avec Edward dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Kim et Jacob était déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je leur racontais ce que j'avais appris la veille.

On était dimanche et on décida d'aller à la villa des Cullen pour les informer de ce que j'avais appris.

Alors qu'Edward venait de se garer devant la villa, il avait insisté pour conduire, il nous dit :

- Il se passe quelque chose.

Puis il partit à une vitesse vampirique. Je m'éclipsais dans la villa, Kim fit de même mais en amenant Jacob. On se retrouva dans la cuisine où Alice étais en train de manger, toute la famille la regarder anxieux. Quand Carlisle nous vit, il dit :

- Son cœur à recommençai à battre mais à un rythme supérieur à celui des humains.

Je leur expliquai ce que j'avais appris sur ce qui arrivé à Alice. Je ne parlais pas des batailles à venir afin de ne pas inquiétais Edward.

- Donc je suis plus qu'à moitié vampire ? C'est pour ça que je mange de la nourriture humaine ? me demanda Alice.

- Oui.

- Il va avoir d'autres changements ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

- On verra bien, dit-elle. Il ya beaucoup plus urgent.

- Quoi donc ?

- Shopping, cria-t-elle.

- Alice.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour ta fille et bien sûr celle de Kim et la mienne.

- Elles n'arriveront que dans huit mois, on a le temps.

- Mais non, ça va passer très vite.

- Peut-être pour un vampire mais pour un humain.

- Sauf que je suis plus un vampire mais un demi-vampire, c'est différent.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour le shopping.

- Mais, me dit-elle en faisant sa moue de cocker.

- Ca ne marchera pas.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, me dit-elle en sautillant.

- Le week-end prochain, lui dis-je.

- Youpi.

- Elle ne changera jamais, me dit Edward à l'oreille.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais passionnément.

Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plait.


	51. Chapitre 7

PDV Bella.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon adonis qui avait décidé de me réveiller par un baiser passionné, éveillant en même temps mes hormones. J'approfondissais le baiser entraînant nos langues dans un ballet sensuel. Il mit fin à notre échange.

- Bella, il faut aller au lycée.

- Je sais.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je garais ma voiture à côté de celle d'Alice, elle nous entendait et avait l'air fâchée.

- Tu me le revaudras Edward, dit-elle.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui souriait légèrement. Je me retournais vers Alice.

- Bonjour Alice. Tout va bien ? demandais-je.

- Notre journée shopping est annulée.

J'essayais de cacher ma joie face à cette nouvelle mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant je me demandais quelle en était la cause.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Edward t'as réservée pour la journée.

- Pour une raison particulière ? demandais-je à Edward.

- Juste pour t'éviter cette torture, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Alice d'entendre.

-Pffffff. Je préfère aller en cours plutôt que d'entendre des idioties pareilles.

Elle partit aussitôt après. Je sentais qu'Edward ne m'avait pas dit la vérité. Mais j'essayais pour une fois de ne pas laisser ma curiosité prendre le dessus.

J'avais cours de philosophie avec Edward, Kim et Jacob. Le professeur nous parlait du bonheur mais je décrochais au bout de dix minutes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quels était les raisons de l'annulation de la journée shopping. Au final, la curiosité était la plus forte.

- Edward, l'appelais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à écouter le cours.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier pour samedi ? demandais-je en sachant très bien qu'il m'écoutait.

Mais il ne répondit rien continuant à faire semblant d'écouter le professeur. J'écoutai ses pensées mais celles-ci était fixées sur le cours. Je décidais de changer de tactique. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et la laissai glissée lentement vers son entre-jambe. Je le vis se tendre à mon touché et il ferma les yeux.

- Bella, souffla t-il.

- Répond à ma question, dis-je alors que ma main effleuré la bosse de son pantalon.

Il retira d'un coup ma main et leva la sienne. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquait quand le professeur lui donna la parole.

- Bella ne se sent pas bien. Je peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

- Bien sûr.

Je n'eu le temps de rien dire, qu'il me sortait de la classe. Dès qu'on fut à l'extérieur de la salle, il ferma la porte de celle-ci et me plaqua contre le mur. Il s'attaqua à ma bouche avec ferveur. Sa langue alla à la recherche de la mienne et je gémissais. J'oubliai ce que je cherchais quelques minutes auparavant. Il serra son corps contre le mien, me faisant sentir son érection. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et il me souleva afin que je noue mes jambes à sa taille. Nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées et je commençais à manquer d'air. Il quitta mes lèvres et glissa jusqu'à mon cou et se mit à sucer la peau de celui-ci. Je le voulais maintenant, qu'importe où nous étions à ce moment je n'aurai même pas pu vous le dire. Seul son corps m'importait. Ces lèvres revinrent à la quête des miennes et s'en suivi un nouveau baiser passionné jusqu'à :

- Hum hum.

Nos bouches se séparèrent et il me redéposa au sol. Qu'aurais-je donnai pour tomber sur Alice ou Emmet.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? nous demanda le proviseur.

- On allait à l'infirmerie, Monsieur, dit-Edward.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air souffrant.

- C'est pour moi, monsieur, dis-je.

- Vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, mademoiselle.

- C'est ma faute, Monsieur. J'ai raconté au professeur qu'elle n'allait pas bien alors qu'elle ne m'avait rien demandé. Je suis le seul responsable.

D'un coup, j'eu la nausée.

- Bien ça passe pour cette fois. Retournez en cours.

J'entendis à peine ce qu'il disait. Je me précipitais aux toilettes et vomissais dans la cuvette.

Ils m'avaient tous les deux suivi.

- Bella, ça va ? me demanda Edward.

- Mais elle est vraiment malade ?

- Euh, répondis Edward ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Je me lavai la bouche après avoir fini. Le proviseur nous accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Au départ, il voulait qu'Edward retourne en cours et m'accompagnai jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais Edward avait insisté pour rester avec moi.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, le proviseur parla à l'infirmière :

- Cette jeune fille vient de vomir. Ne les laissez pas pour aucune raison seuls tous les deux.

Il partit ensuite. L'infirmière m'installa sur un lit puis me donna des cachets pour le nausée et me demanda si j'avais d'autre symptômes.

- Non, ça va, merci.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin, me dit-elle.

- Non, tout va bien.

A quoi servait-il de le cachet à près tout dans quelques mois, ça se verrait.

- jJe suis juste enceinte.

- Oh.

Elle regarda Edward puis moi à nouveau.

- Vous allez le garder ?

- Oui, répondis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

- Vous êtes encore très jeunes, ce ne sera pas facile.

- Mes parents nous aideront, lui dit-Edward.

- Bien. Je vous laisse tout les deux. Repose-toi un peu, me dit-elle.

- Merci.

Elle me sourit et s'en alla en fermant la porte après elle. Edward vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Enfin, ça irait mieux si tu me disais ce que je veux savoir, essayais-je.

- Tu ne laisses jamais tomber ?

- Jamais mais tu m'aimes telle que je suis, non ?

- Oui, me dit-il en caressant ma joue tendrement. Douterais-tu ?

- Non mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Puis il m'embrassa. Quand il quitta mes lèvres, j'étais à bout de souffle. Son petit soldat, comme j'aimais l'appelais même s'il n'avait rien de petit, était déjà au garde à vous d'après la bosse que laissai apparaitre son jean.

- Edward, moi j'ai une excuse. Je suis enceinte et du coup ma libido a augmentée. Mais toi ?

- Moi ? J'ai une très sexy fiancée et je suis un vampire.

- C'est deux excellentes raisons, luis dis-je.

Je déposais un baiser chaste sur ces lèvres.

- Mais là, on est au lycée. Ce n'est pas toi qui d'habitude veux qu'on soit raisonnable ?

- Si. Malheureusement.

- Donc on retourne en cours.

- Bien madame.

- Je t'aime.

- Pas plus que moi.

- Eh, protestais-je.

Il m'embrassa enfin que je ne réplique pas.

Quand enfin, on sortit de l'infirmerie, il était l'heure de manger. On alla directement à la cafétéria. Les autres étaient déjà à table et on les rejoignait après avoir pris notre repas.

- Vous avez été absent longtemps. Vous étiez-où ?

- A l'infirmerie, j'avais la nausée.

- Oh.

- Tu croyais quoi ?

- Rien.

A la fin des cours, on s'empressait de rejoindre la voiture et pour une fois, je laissé Edward conduire sachant qu'on serait rentré beaucoup plus vite.

Dès qu'on arriva à la maison, on se dépêcha, Edward et moi, de rejoindre la chambre. Il ferma la porte de celle-ci après que l'on soit rentrée. Pendant que j'enlevais mon haut. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, ses mains parcouraient mon corps alors que les miennes défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise. Je m'empressais de lui retirai afin de caresser son torse. Il retira mon soutien-gorge et caressa à l'aide de ses pouces mes pointes puis ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes enfin de remplacer ses pouces.

- Edward, gémis-je.

Ces mains vinrent retirai mon jean puis il me souleva et emprisonna ma bouche. Ensuite il me déposa sur notre lit et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Il vint se positionner au dessus de moi et m'embrassa. Puis il quitta ma bouche pour tracer une ligne de ma mâchoire au bas de mon ventre avec sa langue. Il retira la dernière barrière. Il s'attaqua de nouveau à ma bouche entrainant nos langues dans une danse sensuelle. Sa main vint caresser ma cuisse et souleva ma jambe. Je nouai mes jambes à sa taille. D'un coup de rein, il rentra en moi. Nous faisant gémir. Il commença de doux va et viens que je lui demandais d'intensifiai. Il accéda à ma requête. J'étais extrêmement près du précipice et il accéléra encore plus la cadence. Je jouissais en criant le prénom de mon amant. Il fit de même quelques secondes après. Il se retira de moi, me serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

On descendit quelques minutes plus tard car mon ventre criait famine. Quand on rentra dans la cuisine, on tombait sur Kim et Jacob entrain de se rhabiller.

- Heureusement qu'on n'est pas arrivé un peu plus tôt.

- On n'aurait pas ce problème, si on avait chacun sa maison, me dit Edward.

- Quoi ?


	52. Chapitre 8

PDV Bella.

- On n'aurait pas ce problème, si on avait chacun sa maison, me dit Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Si on avait notre propre maison tous les deux, on n'aurait pas ce problème là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?demandais-je.

- Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Ca serai plus pratique si chaque couple avait sa maison pas de risque de voir l'autre couple en mauvaise posture, dis Jacob.

- Attend, tu es d'accord avec lui ? lui demanda Kim.

- Pour une fois, oui. Je n'aurai plus à supporter cette puanteur.

- Et moi, la tienne, lui dis Edward.

- Vous êtes impossible tous les deux, dis-je.

- Bella, écoute-moi s'il te plait. Vous allez tous les deux avoir des bébés. Tu nous vois à six dans cette maison. Ca serait beaucoup plus pratique d'avoir notre maison, notre chez nous.

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir, ça te va ?

- C'est déjà un bon début, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

« T'en penses quoi ? », demandais-je par pensée à Kim.

« Je crois qu'ils ont raison. Mais ça va faire bizarre de plus vivre ensemble ».

La semaine se passa très lentement. La construction d'une maison en face de la notre avait débuté. Je m'inquiétais un peu car cela voulait dire qu'on allait devoir faire attention avec l'usage de la magie pour ne pas se faire découvrir. J'avais essayé de savoir ce que me préparer Edward mais n'y parvins pas. On était enfin samedi, j'allais savoir ce qu'il me cachait. C'était une journée ensoleillée et je décidais de mettre une robe d'été jaune clair. Je rejoignais Edward dans le salon.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Alors on y va.

- On va où ?

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans la voiture côté passagers. Puis il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra la voiture. Je connaissais le chemin que l'on prenait c'étais celui pour aller à notre clairière.

- On va à la clairière ?

- Oui.

- Tout ce mystère pour ça ?

- Tu verras bien.

Il se gara à l'endroit habituel. Puis me pris dans ces bras pour me porter comme une jeune mariée. Ensuite, il se mit à courir à la vitesse des vampires, je calai ma tête contre son torse. Il se stoppa après quelques minutes.

- Ferme les yeux.

Je fis se qu'il me demandait. Il me déposa au sol, son torse contre mon dos. Il positionna ces mains sur mon ventre.

- Tu peux les ouvrir.

Je m'exécutai. Le soleil éclairée merveilleusement bien notre clairière, ce qui la sublimait. Aux milieux de celle-ci, se trouvait une couverture avec des pétales de roses rouges dessus. A côté de la couverture se trouvait un petit panier de piquenique.

- Alors ?

- C'est très joli.

Je me retournai vers lui. Je ne pourrais jamais me faire à la vision d'Edward à la lumière du soleil. Sa peau brillait comme si elle était couverte de minuscule petit diamant.

- Mais là, ce que je vois est tout simplement magnifique.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il de sa voix de velours.

- Pas autant que moi.

Je l'embrassai avant qu'il puisse répliquai.

On s'installa sur la couverture. Edward avait l'air d'un coup plus sérieux.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui dis-je.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je me calai contre lui et posai ma tête contre son épaule.

- Commence par le début.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Je veux qu'on se marie.

- je suis au courant, Edward. Tu m'as déjà fait ta demande.

Je lui montrai ma main qui portait ma bague de fiançailles. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- J'aimerais qu'on se marie dans quinze jours.

Nous avions convenu que nous entendrions d'avoir notre baccalauréat avant de nous marier.

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Je veux devenir ton mari, le plus tôt possible.

Je me mettais face à face à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je réfléchissais en même temps que je posais la question sur les raisons qui pouvait le pousser à vouloir tout précipité et je compris.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais je ne lui laissais pas la parole.

- On est plus au XXème, on se marie pas parce que la fille est tombé enceinte. Un enfant hors mariage n'est plus considéré comme un bâtard.

- je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je veux t'épouser. Je sais que je suis un peu vieux jeux certaine fois mais s'il te plait fais ça pour moi.

- J'ai peur, lui confiais-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Le mariage me fait peur. Ma grand-mère c'est marié, quatre ou cinq fois. Et ma mère m'a eu hors mariage. Je c'est que c'est irrationnel mais elle est là. J'ai peur à chaque minute de chaque heure de te perdre. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul à élever cet enfant. J'ai peur t'accepter et de ne pas de trouver à l'autel.

Il prit mon visage en coupe.

- Bella, regardes-moi dans les yeux. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Je t'aime, tu es tout ma vie.

Je me jetais à son cou et le serrer contre moi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je quittais mon refuge. Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- On se marie dans quinze jours alors, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

La peur rester présente mais je lui faisais confiance. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et dans sa fougue me renversa. Il retenait son poids sur ces coudes. Sa bouche dévorait avec passion la mienne. Il quitta mes lèvres pour parsemer mon cou de baiser.

- Edward, soupirais-je d'aise.

Il revint m'embraser puis nous releva en position assise. Il ouvrit le panier et en sortit des fraises et de la chantilly.

- C'est toi qui as eu cette idée ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça vient d'Alice.

- Ca à l'air délicieux.

Il prit une fraise et de la chantilly et me la tendit. Je la prenais dans ma bouche et suçait doucement ces doigts qui la tenait. Il grogna et retira ces doigts.

- Elles sont vraiment excellente mais ça va me faire grossir.

- Tu es enceinte.

- Je ne veux pas devenir une grosse vache.

- Tu resterais toujours magnifique à mes yeux.

- N'empêche faudra que tu m'aides à brûler toutes ce calories.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure sachant qu'il comprendrait ce que je sous-entendais.

- Avec plaisirs.

- Mais pour l'instant, il faut rentrer à la maison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux l'annoncer à Kim. Mais après promis, je serais tout à toi.

- J'ai hâte alors.

- En plus, la chantilly me donne des idées.

Sur le chemin, je repensais à ma peur même si je le gardais, je me sentais plus sereine. Et puis, il allait devenir mien, j'allais devenir sienne. Nous aurions des anneaux attestant aux yeux de tous, notre amour.

On retrouva Kim, Jacob ainsi que Alice dans la cuisine.

- Enfin, vous êtes là. Nous sommes entrain de préparer nos mariages, nous dit Alice.

- Nos mariages ?

- Celui de Kim, le tien et le mien. Tu ne trouves pas ça cool un triple mariage.

Alors là, j'avoue qu'elle prenait par surprise. Mais avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce sois, elle reprit la parole.

- J'ai déjà vu qu'au final tu accepterais. On est en train de faire la liste des invités. C'est dans 15 jours donc il faut se dépêcher d'envoyer les invitations.

Je tirai une chaise et fit signe à Edward de s'y asseoir puis je me mis sur ces genoux, me calant contre lui. Il posa ces mains sur mon ventre.

- Alors, elle en est où cette liste ? Demandais-je.

- Pour l'instant on a mis Dean, Rachel, le clan des Denali, le clan des amazones, le clan irlandais, ce sont des vampires mais ne t'inquiètent pas ils ne tueront personnes.

Même si elle avait passé très rapidement les Denali, je l'avais entendu.

- Les Denali seront là ? Tanya sera là à mon mariage ?

- Ce sont nos cousins, c'est normal qu'on les invite, me dit Alice.

- Elle a couché avec mon mec.

- Je sais, Bella. Mais c'est du passé, me dit Alice. On ne peut pas inviter toute la famille et elle l'exclure. Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils soient là à mon mariage.

- Bella, c'est toi que j'aime. c'est toi que je vais épouser.

- D'accord. Alice, tu peux rajouter nos amis de Sunnydale et n'oublie surtout pas Spike.

- Tu veux inviter Spike ?

- Il y aura bien Tanya. Je peux bien inviter Spike. Au moins moi, je n'ai pas couché avec.

Et toc.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui tient à ce qu'elle assiste à notre mariage mais Alice.

J'essayais de trouver quelque chose à répondre, heureusement Kim vint à mon secours.

- Ben moi, je veux que nos amis de Sunnydale soit à notre mariage et je ne veux pas exclure Spike.

Edward grogna de mécontentement, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de Jacob. Quand à moi, son grognement avait fait vibrer mon corps entier, provoquant une montée de désir.

- Bella est-ce que ce que je sens est ce que je crois ?me demanda Edward.

- Je pense que oui.

- Alice, on en a fini ? lui demanda-t-il.

- On vient juste de commencer.

- Mais on de fait confiance, lui dis-je.

Je me levais prête à monter dans la chambre avec Edward.

- Donc j'ai carte blanche pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon.

« Alice, s'il te plait. Je suis enceinte et mes hormones me travaillent. En plus, on a des fraises et de la chantilly. »

- C'est bon. Allez-y mais ne faites pas trop de bruit.

On montait dans la chambre, j'avais prit le panier.

- Que lui a tu dit pour la convaincre ?me demanda Edward.

- C'est un secret.

Je pus enfin satisfaire l'envie que j'avais eue en voyant la chantilly.


	53. Chapitre 9

PDV Edward.

Ma belle était en train de dormir dans mes bras. Elle était tellement magnifique comme un ange. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux d'être un vampire, car ça me permettait de satisfaire ces besoins.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Alice.

- Debout les amoureux, cria-t-elle.

Bella se sera encore plus contre moi.

- Alice, sort de cette chambre.

- Si vous n'êtes pas là dans un quart d'heure, je reviens.

Elle s'en alla.

Je caressai tendrement les cheveux de ma bien-aimée.

- Bella, mon amour, murmurais-je.

Ces mains vinrent agripper mon cou.

-Bella, tu fais semblant de dormir ?

Ces lèvres vinrent chercher les miennes et on partagea un baiser passionné.

- Il faut qu'on se lève. Alice va bientôt remonter.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Bella, lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche.

- Je sais, je suis une vraie nymphomane.

- Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et se leva.

- On va prendre une douche. Je suis que ta sœur n'ira pas jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Très bonne idée.

Je me levai. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en me regardant.

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais ça.

Après que Bella ai pris son petit déjeuner, on du se rendre chez ma famille. Dès notre arrivée Esmée pris Bella dans ces bras et nous félicita, suivi de Carlisle. Emmet accouru et fit tournoyai Bella.

- Ma future petite sœur.

- Arrête Emmet, tu vas la rendre malade, lui dis Esmée.

Il la lâcha. Puis vint le tour de Rosalie, elle fit une légère accolade à Bella et la félicita, ce qui m'étonna. Jasper, nous félicita à son tour et on lui rendit la pareille.

On passa la journée à préparé le mariage. Je fus séparé de ma douce lors de l'essayage des robes de mariés et des costumes. Et oui, notre petite Alice avait déjà tout acheté. Mais, elle continuait à paniquer. Nous avions décidé de nous marier à la villa. Le traiteur avait déjà été choisi. Il ne manquait plus qu'à envoyer les cartons d'invitations. Bella était toujours fâché que Tanya soit à notre mariage. De mon côté, je ne supporterais pas que ce Spike s'approche de ma femme. La journée de préparatif de mariage ce termina enfin et on put rentrer chez nous. Ce soir là, Bella s'endormit très vite, la journée l'avait épuisé. Je l'admirais alors qu'elle dormait, elle était magnifique. Dans ces moments là, elle semblait tellement vulnérable, fragile. Je regardais son petit ventre qui s'était légèrement arrondi, la rendant encore plus belle. J'avais encore du mal à croire que j'allais devenir père. Je pensais que cette chance ne me serait jamais offerte. Bella m'avait d'abord donné son amour, elle allait devenir ma femme et me donnait une fille. Elle était mon ange ou plutôt ma déesse.

PDV Bella.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon adonis. J'ouvrais les yeux et tombais sur son petit sourire en coin. Il m'embrassa tendrement. La journée se déroula normalement jusqu'au repas de midi au self du lycée. J'eu une rapide vision d'un homme se trouvant dans le parking du lycée. Pas un inconnu, un homme que j'avais connu dans une vie antérieure, un homme qui m'avait trahi et que je détestais. Je regardai autour de la table pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué mais rien.

- Je vais au toilette, on se retrouve en cours.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Je déposai mon plateau repas et me rendais sur le parking.

Il était là en train de m'attendre. Il me fit un sourire, pas un sourire exprimant la joie de revoir une personne que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, non le sourire d'un prédateur qui a trouvé sa proie. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir un jour et encore moins avec ces yeux rouges.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, me dit-il.

- Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé Riley.

- Je vois que tu as pris du caractère. Tu n'es plus cette jeune fille naïve.

- Je crois que c'est depuis qu'un enfoiré a essayé de me faire brulé vive.

- Ne me dis que tu m'en veux encore, c'était il y a des siècles.

- Je dois être rancunière. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue aider une amie.

- Parce que tu as des amis ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenue un vampire ?

- Nous avons découvert avec cette amie que nous avions le même objectif et qu'il nous serait plus simple pour y parvenir qu'elle me transforme.

- Parce que ton amie est une vampire. Les démons et vampires ne sont pas sensés se détestés ?

- Oh oui bien sûr mais nous voulons tous les deux tués une puissante sorcière et chacun de notre côté nous avons vraiment peu de chance d'y parvenir.

Je me reculais d'un pas. Je regardais autour de nous pour voir s'ils n'y avaient personnes prêt à me sauter dessus.

- Victoria ?

- Exact. Ne la cherche pas elle n'est pas ici.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne fonce jamais tête baissé. J'attendais impatiemment d'avoir le plan parfait pour en finir avec toi.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

- Je suis juste venu de prévenir. Je veux que la peur grandisses dans ton ventre jusqu'à que je vienne mettre fin à ta vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

- Cette fois-ci tu n'arriveras pas à la sauvée, lui dis Riley.

- Quoi ?

Riley disparut. Je me retournais vers Edward, les autres étaient là aussi.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste une vieille connaissance.

Edward attrapa mon bras.

- Ne me mens pas.

- On devrait rentrer à la maison. Je te raconterais tout une fois à la maison.

On alla tous aux voitures pour nous rendre à la maison. Je me retrouvais seule dans la voiture avec Edward. Je pouvais voir qu'il était en colère.

- Tu savais que ce mec était au sur le parking. Tu es allé le voir seule. Sans rien me dire, me reprocha-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot. Il t'a menacée. Il veut te tuer.

- Quand je suis allé le voir, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il voulait.

- On dirait que tu t'amuses à prendre des risques inutiles.

- C'est faux.

Il se gara devant la maison et me regarda.

- Tu ne mets pas seulement en danger ta vie mais aussi celle de notre fille.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui risquerait de mettre un terme à ma vie ou celle de notre fille. Je te le promets. Mais tu dois arrêtais de me prendre pour une petite humaine fragile. Je suis maintenant une déesse, ce n'est pas aussi facile de me tuer.

Je voyais qu'il voulait répliquer mais il s'abstenait.

- Fais-moi confiance, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

On échangea un tendre baiser jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit un klaxon. On sortit de la voiture. On rentra accompagnai des autres dans la maison et on s'installa dans le salon.

- L'homme que vous avez vu se nomme Riley. Je l'ai connu dans une vie antérieure au 17ème siècle. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais 17 ans et j'étais une jeune fille très naïve. J'ai cru qu'il était mon prince charmant et il m'a fait la cour. J'étais éperdument amoureuse et je lui ai tout révélé sur mes dons. Je lui ai même montrai le grimoire. Et puis un jour, je me suis disputé avec une voisine pour une simple broutille mais devant des témoins et le lendemain elle était terriblement malade. Et le jour d'après, les villageois sont venus me chercher et m'ont accusés de sorcellerie. Ils m'ont enfermé. Riley est venu me rendre visite, il m'a révélé qu'il était un démon. Il a raconté au villageois que c'était moi qui avait jeté un sort sur ma chère voisine. Ils avaient fouillé ma maison mais ma mère avait heureusement eu le temps de cacher le grimoire. Mais il m'apprit que les villageois avaient décidé de me brûler vive le lendemain. Et comme il me l'avait dit, on m'amena sur un bucher. On m'attacha à un tronc en plein milieu du bûcher et un homme avec une torche s'approcha de moi. J'aurai pu me libéré mais j'étais trop effondré.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter. En parler, me rappeler la souffrance que j'avais ressentie. Mais ensuite des souvenirs plus heureux me revinrent et j'affichais un petit sourire et me tournais vers Edward.

- Et puis tu es apparue au milieu de la foule. Tous affichaient des regards plein de haine mais toi tu affichais un air inquiet. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais un ange. Et puis je t'ai vu parler à une des personnes attendant que je sois brûlé. Juste après, j'ai senti la chaleur du feu. Il venait d'allumer le bûcher. Mon regard restais fixé sur les flammes qui s'approcher de moi. Le feu commença à me brûler les pieds et puis tout à coup quelque chose me heurta et me renversa. Sous le choc, j'avais fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, je t'ai vu. Tu étais en train d'éteindre le feu qui brulé mon corps. Les gens autour de moi commencèrent à hurler. Tu t'es levée et tu leur as dit :

« Vous alliez brûler cette femme mais êtes vous certain qu'ils s'agissent d'une sorcière. Si elle était vraiment une sorcière ne se serait elle pas enfui. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de brulé une innocente qui est votre amis ? »

Ton discours eu l'effet désiré et tous se regardèrent honteux. J'eu l'impression de vivre un miracle. Tu t'es penché vers moi et tu m'as dit :

« Je suis le nouveau médecin, je vais guérir vos blessures.»

Tu me portas jusqu'à ton cabinet comme une jeune marié. Ma guérison fut longue, on n'avait pas les mêmes moyen à l'époque. Tu vins me voir tout les jours et on se rapprocha de plus en plus. J'avais tellement peur de te révéler que j'étais une sorcière, j'avais peur de te perdre et de retourner sur le bûcher. Mais quand je te l'ai révélé, tu l'as vraiment très bien pris. On s'est marié et on a eu une adorable petite fille.

Quand j'eu fini de raconter Edward me pris dans ces bras et me serra contre lui.

Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à le mettre. Mais j'ai eu mon bac que j'ai eu (trop contente), une petite histoire compliquée avec un mec, une petite peine de cœur et maintenant je travaille.

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire donc désolé pour les fautes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Laissez-moi des reviews.

bis


	54. Chapitre 10

PDV Bella.

Ca faisait tout juste une semaine que j'avais revu Riley depuis aucune nouvelle de lui. Le mariage s'approchait à grand pas. J'étais vraiment très anxieuse pas parce que j'avais peur de me marier avec Edward. J'avais surtout peur que l'on vienne me cacher mon mariage où plutôt nos mariages. Edward essayait de me rassurer en me rappelant le nombre de sorcières et de vampires qui y seront. J'avais l'impression d'être beaucoup plus en anxieuse depuis que j'étais enceinte. C'était surement du au fait qu'il ne s'agissait plus simplement que de ma vie mais aussi celle de ma fille. Edward était vraiment merveilleux, toujours au petit soin avec moi. Chaque jour, je l'aimais davantage. Même si au moment de mes nausées matinales, il m'arrivait de lui en vouloir.

Nous étions au lycée qui était devenu pire que l'enfer, enfin j'exagère un petit peu. Seulement, la rumeur de ma grossesse ne faisait que s'amplifier ainsi que pour Kim et Alice mais j'étais quand même la principale cible. Surement car Edward était très convoité. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus c'était c'est messe base et puis aussi le fait que à chaque fois que je rentrais dans une pièce tout les regards étaient braqué sur moi. J'avoue qu'il y avait un avantage à être enceinte à chaque fois que je commençais à être disons capricieuse, je mettais sur le compte de ma grossesse. Du coup, on ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

Quand on dit trop, c'est trop et ça avait atteint un summum. Nous étions à la cafétéria et je sentais tous leur regard sur moi, j'entendais même certaine pensée.

Je décidais de prendre les choses en main, une bonne fois pour toute. Je me levais et tous le monde se tu.

- Voilà, je voulais confirmer la rumeur. Je suis bien enceinte de mon chère fiancée, je précise. Donc celle qui espéré encore pouvoir l'avoir, c'est raté. J'aimerai que maintenant, vous trouviez d'autres choses à faire. Merci.

Je me rasseyais.

- Ca va mieux ? me demanda Edward.

- Ca ira encore mieux après un baiser.

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais tant et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu sais mon cœur, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé de t'énerver.

- Oui, ben je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il de sa voix de velours.

Il savait qu'il avait qu'a dire c'est quelques mots pour me faire fondre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

Le mariage devait se dérouler le samedi après-midi. On était vendredi soir, plus qu'une journée. Ce soir, c'était notre dernière soirée de célibataire. J'aurai préféré la passer avec Edward mais Alice voulait qu'on suive les traditions. Alice c'était occupé de tout organisée, comme à son habitude.

Alice avait même préparé une robe noire (.) ainsi que des bottes en cuir noir.

Je descendais au salon, rejoindre les autres. Je vis Buffy, Willow, Anya, Dawn.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

- On vient enterrer votre vie de jeunes filles. On va faire la fête, me répondit Anya.

On sortit de la maison et devant celle-ci se trouvait une limousine.

- Et voici, notre carrosse pour la soirée, nous dit Alice.

- Je sens que tu nous as sortit le grand jeu, dis-je à Alice.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, me dit-elle tout enjoué.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire peur.

L'intérieur de la limousine était très luxueux. Il y avait un serveur très sexy qui nous servis du champagne. Je ne bu qu'un verre puisque j'étais enceinte. Alors qu'on était en train de boire notre coupe, une musique démarra et le serveur se mit à danser sensuellement et se déshabilla peu à peu pour finir en boxer. Peu de temps après la fin du strip-tease, on s'arrêta.

On se trouvait devant une boutique de lingerie. Les magasins étaient sensé être fermé à cette heure mais les lumières étaient allumés.

Des vendeuses étaient là et elles nous firent essayai plusieurs ensemble.

On repartit de la boutique avec des poches remplis de lingerie. On reprit la limousine. J'essayais de trouver qu'elle était notre prochaine destination mais je ne parvins pas à faire parler Alice.

On se retrouva devant un restaurant discothèque. Une grande table avait été réservée. Des musiques récentes passées. On mangea tout en blaguant puis quand le repas fut terminé, on alla danser. On s'amusait bien entre filles mais mon homme me manquait tout de même. Des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je me retournais pour foudre une claque à l'homme qui osait me toucher mais tombait sur mon adonis.

Automatiquement, un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Je me jetai sur ces lèvres et on échangea un long baiser passionné.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain et que tu deviennes ma femme.

- Je serais tienne et tu seras mien.

J'étais dans une petite bulle de bonheur.

La fin de soirée fut merveilleuse. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que je sois heureuse.

Alice insista pour que tout de même, on fasse chambre à part. Toutes les filles dormirent à la maison et les garçons à la villa des Cullen. Je m'endormis assez vite, j'étais épuisé par la soirée.

C'est Alice qui me réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure. Rosalie et Esmée, nous aidèrent à nous préparer. Ma robe de marié était blanche avec des motifs or.

.com/fr/robes-mariee-traditionnelles/robe-mariee-solo_R_201_51_.htm

Kim (.com/fr/robes-mariee-tendances/robe-mariee-belgrade_R_201_13_.htm)

Alice (.com/fr/robes-mariee-tendances/robe-mariee-yaren_R_201_52_.htm)

Alors que nous avions fini de nous préparer, je décidais de me mettre à l'écart. Aujourd'hui, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie mais tout de fois, des personnes essentielles manquerait, ma mère, mon père et aussi ma grand-mère. Je retenais mais larmes, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là.

- Mon bébé est devenu une vraie femme, dit la voix douce de ma mère.

Je me retournais, ma mère se trouvait là, devant moi, ainsi que mon père. Ma mère ouvrit les bras et je m'y engouffrais.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

- Je n'allais pas manquer le jour de ton mariage.

- Et il te faut bien quelqu'un pour t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, me dit mon père.

Je me jetai dans ces bras. J'étais tellement heureuse.

Les parents de Kim étaient là aussi. Trois calèches vinrent nous chercher pour nous amener à la villa des Cullen. On arriva devant la villa. Ma mère m'embrassa puis avec la mère de Kim, elles allèrent s'installé.

Je fus la première à être mené jusqu'à l'autel, Kim et Alice me suivait de près. Je restais concentré sur Edward tout au long du chemin. Il avait son magnifique sourire en coin. Enfin, je fus au coté de mon adonis. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de mon adonis.

Nous étions trois couples devant le prêtre.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel car nous sommes là pour unir trois couple.

Par la suite, j'entendis à peine ce que dit le prêtre. Je me concentré sur l'amour de ma vie. Puis ce fut à moi de m'exprimer.

- Oui, je le veux. Pour l'éternité, rajoutais-je dans un murmure.

Puis ce fut à Edward de s'exprimer et il répondit la même chose que moi. Puis ce fut à Kim, Jacob, Alice et enfin Jasper de prendre la parole.

Puis enfin la phrase que j'attendais de puis le début.

- Je vous déclare maris et femmes. Vous pouvez embrasser les mariées.

Ces lèvres m'avait manqué. Notre baiser qui au départ était tendre se fut de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce qu'il mit fin à notre baiser.

J'entendis les applaudissements.

J'étais enfin devenue madame Cullen. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Je ne quittais pas une seule seconde durant la soirée. Je voyais de tant en tant Tanya me regarder méchamment. Je lui répondais chaque fois par un sourire. Quand Spike vint nous féliciter, je sentis de suite Edward se tendre. Mais quand il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il redevint normal.

Puis, ce fut le tour du lancé de bouquet. On lança nos bouquets en même temps. Quand on se retourna, on vit Angela, Buffy et Anya avec un bouquet. Angela et Anya avaient l'air assez heureuse mais ce n'étais pas vraiment le cas de Buffy. Ensuite, les garçons durent nous retirer nos jarretières. Les mains d'Edward relevèrent lentement ma robe puis il attrapa la jarretière avec ces dents. Il la fit glissai lentement jusqu'en bas. Ces gestes réveillèrent un feu dans mon bas ventre. J'essayais de garder le contrôle sachant que j'étais entouré de vampire. Enfin, elle fut retirée et il la lança. Je cru voir Spike l'attrapait mais j'étais déjà occupé par tout autre chose.

Edward m'amena danser, ce qui nous permit d'avoir enfin un moment à nous.

- Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

- Et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblée.

Son regard montrait tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

- Je t'aime mon cher et tendre mari.

- Je t'aime ma douce et belle femme.

La fête s'était terminée. On rentré à la maison en voiture pour notre nuit de noce. Nous ne pouvions pas partir en lune de miel à causse des cours. Alors qu'on arrivait devant la maison, Edward se gara devant la maison d'en face qui venait s'être terminé.

- Pourquoi te gares-tu ici ?

Il ne répondit pas sortit de la voiture, fit le tour, ouvrit ma portière et me tendit sa main pour m'aider en sortir.

Il prit enfin la parole.

- Cette maison est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de Kim. C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait construire juste en face. S'il te plait accepte mon cadeau.

- Merci mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange.

- Bella, tu portes notre enfant. Il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime ma Bella.

Notre nuit de noce fut fabuleuse. On passa toute la journée du dimanche à baptisée les diverses pièces de la maison.

Désolé pour tous ce retard et pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Dans deux semaines j'aurai fini le boulot. Je reprend les cours qu'en octobre. Ce qui me laissera du temps pour écrire.

bis


	55. Chapitre 11

PDV Bella.

La journée de dimanche m'avait épuisé mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, comblée. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller même si c'était déjà le cas. Mais on était lundi et il fallait aller en cours alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était de rester avec mon chère et tendre mari. J'étais couchée sur le côté, Edward avait son torse contre mon dos. Il caressait tendrement mon petit ventre. Je gardais les yeux fermés appréciant le contact. Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque.

- Mon amour, je sais que tu es réveillée.

Je gardais le silence. Il s'écarta de moins et je gémissais de désaccord. Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos et je le senti se mettre juste au dessus de moi. Je m'attendais à sentir ces lèvres sur les miennes mais au lieu de ça, je sentis sa langue sur mon téton droit qui se durcit immédiatement. Il passa au téton au gauche.

- Edward, gémis-je.

Il descendit plus bas tout en laissant sa langue parcourir mon ventre. Je gardais les yeux fermés, les sensations étaient décuplées. Il entrouvrit mes lèvres intimes et donna un premier coup de langue me faisant criai son prénom. J'ouvrais les yeux sur le coup. Je tombais sur la vision la plus érotique que je connaisse.

- Enfin réveillé ? me demanda-t-il.

- Pas totalement.

- Est-ce que sa, ça t'aiderait ? me demanda-t-il en traçant un cercle avec sa langue autour de mon bouton de plaisir.

- Oui, continue.

Il recommença à ces petits cercles puis il le suça et le mordilla gentiment. Puis il alla donner quelques petits coups de langue dans mon vagin.

- J'adore le goût de ta cyprine.

- Edward, plus.

- Que veux-tu mon amour ?

- Toi.

- Tu m'as déjà.

- En moi, de suite.

Il remonta tout doucement vers mes lèvres puis il me donna un long et tendre baiser. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque et enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin. Positionnai ainsi je pouvais sentir son membre dur et tendu. Il rentra en moi d'un seul coup de rein.

- Edward, criai-je.

- Bella, grogna t'il.

Il commença de doux va et viens qui se changea très vite en coup beaucoup plus brusque. Puis il buta plusieurs fois sur un point particulièrement sensible et je me laissai envahir par un incroyable orgasme. Il vint en moi quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il se retira me faisant ressentir un grand vide et roula sur le côté. Je mis deux ou trois minutes à reprendre mon souffle.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, lui dis-je.

- Moi aussi, mon amour. Mais il va falloir se levé.

- Ou on pourrait rester au lit, se faire passer pour malade, lui dis-je alors que j'avais positionnai ma main sur son ventre et la faisait descendre lentement vers son sexe.

- Bella, me dit-il sur un ton de reproche et il retira ma main.

J'essayai de faire la même moue que faisait parfois Alice.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette proposition est tentante mais je veux aussi que ma femme obtienne son bac à la fin d'année.

- Ce n'est pas une journée qui va me le faire louper.

-Bella, tu es enceinte ça risque d'être de plus en plus compliqué.

- Le fait d'être enceinte ne signifie pas que je vais être infirme.

- Je veux le meilleur pour toi et notre fille. Tu devrais accoucher un mois avant le bac, tu vas forcément louper quelques jours de cours.

- Oui mais je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver un très bon professeur pour assurer des cours particuliers. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Si tu es sage et tu vas commencer par m'écouter maintenant.

- Oui, chef.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres et me levai pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Quand j'arrivai à la cuisine, Edward était là et m'avait préparé un délicieux petit déjeuné.

On partit au lycée où l'on retrouvé Kim, Jacob et Alice. La mâtiné se déroula comme à son habitude. On se retrouva tous à la cafétéria. On pouvait voir à nos plateaux que notre appétit avait bien augmenté. J'avais pas mal réfléchi à la discutions que j'avais eu ce matin avec Edward. J'avais eu une assez bonne idée même si je pensais que j'allais avoir un peu de mal à convaincre Edward. Mais peut-être avec le soutien des filles, ça allé être plus facile.

- J'ai eu une idée qui pourrait nous aider à mieux vivre nos grossesses tout en tant continuant nos études.

- Quelle est cette idée ?me demanda Alice.

- Les cours à domicile. Il faudrait les commencer le plus tôt possible, ce qui nous permettra de pouvoir prendre de l'avance et de ce fait pouvoir vivre notre dernier mois plus tranquillement.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Kim.

- Moi aussi, dit Alice.

- Moi aussi à condition que je prenne des cours à domicile. Pas question que je sois la seul à continué d'aller au lycée, dit Jacob.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, dit Edward.

- Pourquoi ça ? dis-je d'une vois innocente.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu travailles sérieusement.

- J'ai toujours été une élève très sérieuse.

- Edward, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, lui dit Alice.

- Donc on est tous d'accord ? demandais-je.

- Oui, me dirent-ils à l'excepté d'Edward.

J'étais contente, j'avais gagné. Et je savais qu'Edward n'allais pas me faire la tête, il n'en avait jamais été capable. Et puis, j'allais essayer de travailler le plus sérieusement possible. Je dis essayer car mes hormones me rendaient souvent folle de désir pour mon cher mari et j'étais dans ces moments dans l'incapacité de ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Je fus heureuse quand enfin on se retrouva tous les deux dans notre nouvelle maison. Mais cette joie disparut très vite. A l'instant même où on fut rentrée dans la maison, je sentis Edward se tendre.

- Reste ici, m'ordonna t'il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Puis il monta à l'étage à vitesse vampirique. J'avais peur pour lui mais je l'attentais comme il me l'avait demandé même si j'avais vraiment envie de le rejoindre. Je me préparai toute fois à me battre en créant une boule d'électricité prête à être envoyée. Je fus soulagé de voir Edward redescendre seul.

- Le danger est écarté ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

Dès que j'entendis sa réponse, ma boule d'électricité disparut.

- Explique-moi.

- Un vampire est venu ici. Ryan d'après l'odeur. Il est allé dans notre chambre. J'ai retrouvé son odeur dans ta partie de la penderie.

Alice avait insisté auprès d'Edward pour qu'il fasse une immense penderie, aussi grande que la chambre.

- Il a pris quelque ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais prévenir les autres.

- D'accord.

- Tout ce passera bien, surtout si tu ne fais pas comme la dernière fois.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il faisait référence à la fois où James nous avait attaqué et que j'étais allé l'affronter seule.

- Je suis parvenue à le tuer.

- Oui mais il a eu le temps de te mordre.

- Tu n'as pas des coups de fils à passer.

- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette discutions.

Il s'occupa de prévenir tous le monde et ils arrivèrent tous très vite à la maison. Edward leur expliqua la situation. Je me chargeais avec Kim et Alice de protéger la maison par des charmes magiques. Il n'avait pu agir que maintenant car dans mon ancienne qui était celle de Kim maintenant, les charmes mit en place. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de les mettre en place dans ma nouvelle demeure et j'avoue que je n'y avais même pas songeais. Par précaution, on fit de même pour la villa des Cullen.

Jacob s'occupa de prévenir la meute. Sam accepta de nous aider.

Puis enfin, on se retrouva seul avec Edward. Il était très inquiet. Il s'était assis sur le canapé et avait sa tête entre ces mains.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et caressai doucement son dos.

- Edward, je te jure que je ne ferais rien qui me mettrait moi ou notre fille en danger.

Edward me pris dans ces bras et me serra contre lui. Je l'entendais sangloter contre mon épaule.

- Edward mon amour, tout ce passera bien.

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, ni toi et ni notre petite fille.

- Tu ne perdras aucune des deux. On est trois déesses, six vampires et plusieurs loups garou.

- J'ai tellement peur.

- Personne ne feras de mal à notre famille. Tu te rappelles de l'orage que j'avais provoqué ? La tristesse, la colère amplifie nos pouvoirs. Et s'il s'agit de protéger ma famille, je t'assure que mes pouvoirs seront encore plus amplifiés. Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mon amour. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas une petite humaine fragile.

- Je tiendrais de m'en souvenir. Je t'aime tellement.

- Et moi, encore plus.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Et si je préparais le diner ? me proposa Edward.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Pendant qu'il cuisinait, je me contentais de le regarder. Ca le rendait encore plus sexy, déjà qu'il était irrésistible.

Deux semaines passèrent, sans que rien ne se produise. A part que je ne retrouvais pas certaines affaires mais ça n'avait pas d'importance enfin… c'est ce que je croyais.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre

Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait.

Je vais déprimé autrement.


	56. Chapitre 12

PDV Bella.

On était maintenant en décembre et dans une semaine, c'était noël. Cela faisait deux heures qu'Edward me faisait travailler. J'étais arrivé à convaincre Edward d'être mon professeur particulier. On recevait les cours par correspondance. Edward savait déjà tout et n'avait donc pas besoin de travailler et du coup il m'aidait. Alice aidait Kim et Jacob. Jasper l'accompagnait souvent, il était arrivé à bien s'entendre avec Jacob. Les cours à domicile se passaient assez bien pour eux. Quand à moi, j'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer, trop occupé à admirer mon cher mari. Il passait son temps à me rappeler à l'ordre.

- Bella, concentre-toi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Je pense qu'après deux heures de travail acharnée, je mérite une pause.

- Plus vite tu auras terminé, plus vite on pourra faire autre chose, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Du coup, je finissais bien plus vite.

- Tu vois t'y est arrivé.

Il était assis juste à côté de moi. Je me levais et m'asseyais sur lui.

- C'est parce que j'ai un très bon professeur.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et comme promis j'eu ma récompense.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule. Je pouvais sentir sa présence dans la cuisine. Je me téléportais directement dans la pièce pour l'y retrouver. Il était assis sur une des chaises et lisais le journal. Le titre du journal était « Seattle terrorisée par une série de meurtres ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Il se leva d'un coup et cacha le journal derrière lui. Il était surpris, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il devait vraiment être concentré sur sa lecture. Il reprit très vite contenance.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as bien dormis mon amour ?

- Assez bien mais le réveille est assez difficile surtout quand on me prend pour une idiote.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Journal.

Celui-ci ce retrouva dans mes mains. Le bouclier s'activa autour de moi. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que ce bouclier venait du bébé même si cela pouvait paraître surprenant. Je lisais l'article, des mots ressortaient : « monstre », « trente-neuf victimes en l'espace de seulement trois mois », « os broyés et brisés », « disparitions ».

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Pour ne pas que tu prennes de risque.

- C'est l'œuvre de vampires, pas vrai ?

- Nous pensons que ce sont des vampires nouveaux nés.

- Nous ? Donc toute la famille est au courant et vous avez mis tout en œuvre pour me le cacher.

- Alice et Kim ne sont pas au courant non plus.

J'étais en colère et je préférais partir avant de dire des choses que j'aurai regrettais plus tard. Je me téléportais dans mon ancienne maison, chez Kim.

J'atterrissais dans la cuisine. Kim et Jacob était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'avais encore le journal dans la main.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Regarde ça.

Elle le lut.

- Ca dure depuis trois mois. Comment se fait il que l'on ne soit pas au courant ?

- Apparemment la famille Cullen a tout fait pour ne pas qu'on soit mis au courant. Mon cher mari n'a pas encore compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me protéger.

- C'est un idiot, dit Jacob.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, Kim et moi pensèrent à la même chose. Nous savions pourquoi nous n'avions pas été mis au courant. Mais comment se fait-il que Jacob lui n'était pas au courant ? Ou alors il le savait et était de manigance avec mon cher et tendre.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'étais pas au courant, lui demanda Kim.

- Je …

- Mais ce n'est pas possible et tu oses dénigrer Edward. Tu es aussi idiot que lui. Sors de ma maison, lui dis Kim en colère.

- C'est notre maison et ce sont des hormones qui parlent.

- Tu vas voir ce que vont de faire mes hormones si tu ne dégages pas de là de suite.

- Très bien. Je m'en vais juste pour te laisser le temps de te calmer.

Il s'en alla. Kim alla chercher les cristaux et les dispersa afin que ni son mari ni le mien viennent nous embêter.

- Voilà, on sera tranquille. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient fait ça.

- Moi, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Il faut prévenir Alice. On verra ensemble ce que l'on fait, on est une équipe.

- Alice, appela t'elle.

Un éclair apparu dans la pièce, puis celui-ci laissa place à Alice.

- Vous êtes bien matinal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lis le journal.

Elle fit comme je lui avais demandé.

- Je savais bien que l'on me cachait quelque chose. Mais il y a eu les préparatifs des mariages puis les cours à domiciles et puis il y a noël avec la recherche des cadeaux.

- D'accord mais que fait ont maintenant ?

- Stratégiquement…, commença Alice.

- Comment ça stratégiquement ?, demandais-je.

- Je suis la déesse de la guerre.

- Ok, continue.

- On ne sait pas combien ils sont mais à mon avis ils sont très nombreux. Ils seraient dangereux de les attaquait à Seattle. On mettrait des innocents en danger et puis les risques d'être vu utilisant nos pouvoirs sont trop nombreux. Surtout si tu dois utiliser tes pouvoirs de déesse de la terre, Bella.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire.

- Ils ne se créent pas tout seul. Il faut chercher du côté du créateur. Ils font connaître ces raisons, ça pourrait nous aider.

- Pourquoi un vampire créerait un tas de nouveau nés ?, demandais-je

- Il y a eu une époque ou beaucoup de vampires ont été crées mais c'était pour formés des armés, me répondis Alice.

- Pourquoi crée une armée a Seattle ? La seule chose à côté c'est …, commençais-je

- Nous, termina Kim.

- Ca serait nous les cibles.

- C'est peut-être Victoria et Riley, suggéra Kim.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Tu te rappelles Bella, on t'a volé des vêtements, c'est peut-être pour donner au nouveaux nés.

- Pour leur donner mon odeur. Donc, c'est moi seule la cible.

- Victoria veut te tuer car pour elle Edward à tuer son compagnon et comme tu es sa compagne.

- Tout d'abord c'est moi qui ai tuée James et puis maintenant, je suis la femme d'Edward.

- Ce n'est que des détails. L'important c'est qu'elle veut ta mort. Comment procède t'on Alice ?

- Si on a vraiment raison, ils vont venir à Forks pour tuer Bella. Le mieux serait de tenir une embuscade. Le meilleur endroit pour cela serait surement le terrain de base-ball. Donc pour l'instant, on doit attendre.

- Oui mais en attendant ils tuent.

- Ca ne servirait à rien de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. On serait tuer et ils continueraient à tuer un tas de personnes. On doit d'abord se renseigner le plus possible sur eux.

- Ok, après tout c'est toi la déesse de la guerre.

- Merci. Donc on doit commencer par se renseigner, il vaut mieux que ça soit Kim et moi qui nous occupions de cette étape.

- Pourquoi ?, demandais-je.

- Il connaisse ton odeur, ils risqueraient de te repérer.

PDV Edward.

Je savais que Bella était en colère contre moi. Elle était partie mais je la connaissais et savais donc qu'elle était chez Kim. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se calme. J'espérais qu'elle me pardonnerait rapidement. J'entendis quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être mais dès que je sentis l'odeur, je sus.

J'ouvrais la porte.

- Jacob, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Kim m'a virée de la maison. On savait d'avance qu'elle serait en colère quand elles le découvriraient. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Je refermai la porte après qu'il fut rentré.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elles aillent à Seattle pour les affronter ?

Cette idée me terrifié surtout que je savais que Bella pouvait agir sous le coup de l'impulsion. Mais j'espérais qu'elle réfléchirait avant pour notre enfant car elle ne mettrait pas seulement sa vie en danger mais aussi celle de notre petite fille. En tout cas, si elle agissait cela serait surement avec Kim et Alice. J'appelais à la villa pour savoir où était Alice. Apparemment, elle était partie sans prévenir.

- A mon avis, Alice est avec elles. On devrait y aller au cas où, dis-je à Jacob.

C'est ce qu'on fit. Arrivé devant la maison, on frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint ouvrir. J'ouvrai la porte mais je ne pus faire un pas en avant car un cristal était posé par terre. Il m'était arrivé d'essayer d'entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella alors qu'il y avait un cristal, j'avais étais projeté en arrière. En levant les yeux, je vis Bella, Alice et Kim se tenant la main. Bella me fit un petit signe de la main et elles disparurent.

- Et merde, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, me demanda Jacob.

- On va à Seattle.

Nous avions besoin de tout l'aide possible au cas où et surtout d'un moyen de transport rapide et la Porsche d'Alice était parfaite pour ça. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie vinrent avec nous. Je poussai la voiture à sa vitesse maximum. Je n'avais jamais conduit aussi vite. Nous arrivâmes assez vite à Seattle. Pendant le trajet, Jacob avait essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Kim ou Bella sans succès. Maintenant que nous étions à Seattle, je ne savais pas où je devais aller jusqu'à ce que je sente une odeur particulière, celle du sang de Bella. Je me dirigeais vers son odeur. Mon angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas. D'un coup, je vis un homme à plein milieu de la route, j'arrêtai net la voiture. Il s'agissait de Riley en moins d'une seconde nous étions tous sorti de la voiture excepté Jacob qui n'avait pas notre temps de réaction. Une boule de feu apparut dans la main de Riley.

- Quelle plaisir de te revoir Edward, me dit-il.


	57. Chapitre 13

PDV Bella.

Nous avions beaucoup discuté et nous étions à nous mettre d'accord sur un plan. Nous voulions juste savoir combien ils étaient. Par chance, il me restait quelques poches de mon sang. On les ouvrit au bout d'une ruelle sombre qui n'était pas fréquenté et on se positionna de sorte de pouvoir les observer sans attirer leur attention. Pour ne pas qu'il soit attirer par mon odeur, j'avais pris l'apparence et l'odeur d'Angela. C'est la première personne à laquelle j'avais pensée. Les vampires nouveaux nés arrivèrent très vite. Ils étaient une vingtaine et avait l'air d'adorer mon sang même si il ne le prenait pas à même le corps.

Alors qu'on allait partir, on eu toutes les trois en même temps une vision. Nos hommes étaient en danger. Je reprenais mon apparence et nous nous téléportâmes près de nos moitiés. La première chose que je vis fut la boule de feu menaçant mon Edward.

- Je te jure que si tu touches à mon mari, ta mort sera loin d'être douce, menaçais-je Riley.

Pour marquer mes dires je le propulsais contre un mur grâce à mes pouvoirs. On était trop près des nouveaux nés pour s'éterniser. Nous nous chargèrent toutes les trois de ramener notre petite troupe à Forks avant que l'on se fasse attaquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?, demanda Alice.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ? Et vous alors ?, s'énerva Edward.

- Nous on ne s'est pas jeté dans la gueule du loup. On ne s'est même pas fait repérer et on allait partir quand on a vu que vous étiez en danger. Tu me crois assez bête pour me mettre en danger de cette manière, lui dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'oublierais jamais ce qui c'est passé avec James.

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ? J'avais peur, peur de te perdre et à ce moment là je n'étais pas enceinte. Tu crois vraiment que je mettrais en danger notre fille ?

Il sembla réfléchir et me regarda d'un air peiné.

- J'ai été un idiot, c'est ça ?, me dit-il.

Je courrais dans ces bras et il me serra contre lui. Je l'embrassais tendrement.

- je t'aime même si tu te comporte certaine fois comme un idiot.

- Je t'aime à jamais.

Maintenant que nous les avions vus de nos propres yeux, Alice parvenait à les surveillais grâce à ces visions. Ils allaient bientôt attaqué. Ils commencé à s'attaquer entre eux allant même jusqu'à se tuer.

Ce soir là, nous devions fêter noël malheureusement quand arriva à la villa des Cullen, Alice nous prévenu qu'ils étaient en route. Nous avions déjà établi notre plan. Notre noël était gâché mais je n'aurai pas eu le cœur de faire la fête alors que des personnes mourraient. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward, je voyais dans ces yeux qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir me mettre à l'abri mais il en était hors de question. Je crois qu'il le comprit car il baissa la tête en signe de reddition.

On se retrouva donc le soir de noël sur un champ de bataille où plutôt le terrain où les Cullen jouaient au base-ball. Les quilleutes nous avaient rejoins, ils s'étaient déjà transformé.

Ils arrivèrent très vite, Victoria et Riley étaient en tête. Kim, Alice et moi-même étions dans nos tenues de déesses apparemment ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est tenues ?, me demanda Riley d'un ton moqueur.

- Si tu savais, tu serais en train de prendre tes jambes à ton cou, lui dis-je d'un ton assuré.

- Je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais un tel sens de l'humour.

- Ca suffit, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amusez. Vous allez me payer ce que vous avait fait à James, nous dit Victoria d'un ton amer.

Je ne saurais vous dire ce qui c'est passé exactement à ce moment là. Mon âme sœur, ma fille qui n'était pas encore née, celle que je considère comme ma sœur depuis toute petite, ma famille, mes amis étaient en danger. J'avais le sentiment que c'était à moi de les protéger comme une mère protège ces petits.

PDV Edward.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi anxieux de toute ma longue vie. Bella, Kim et Alice s'étaient placé en première ligne et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Alors que Victoria venait de s'exprimer, le ciel venait de s'assombrir. Le ciel était devenu entièrement noir, des éclairs retentissaient. D'un coup, la terre se mit à trembler. Le camp averse était terrifié, ils devaient se rendre compte que cela venait de Bella.

Plusieurs vampires nouveaux nés avaient reculé. La plupart des autres se demandaient qui de Victoria ou de Bella étaient la plus effrayante. Ils en avèrent à la conclusion qu'avec nous leur mort serait plus rapide.

- Attaquaient les, leur ordonna Victoria.

Les vampires s'exécutèrent à la seconde même. Je voulu me mettre en avant pour protéger ma douce mais elle m'empêcha.

- Fais-nous confiance.

Kim se situé à sa droite et d'un coup tous les vampires de ce côté-là se battirent entre eux. Un trident apparut dans les mains d'Alice. Elle s'en sevrait qu'autre les vampires qui l'attaquait et cela les tuaient instantanément. Ceux qui essayaient de s'attaquer à ma femme se faisaient foudroyer par un éclair. Quand on reste de ma famille et moi-même, nous nous mirent à leur gauche et les quilleutes alors droite. Nous n'allions pas attendre comme de simple spectateur. Nous évitions juste de nous mettre devant elles/

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques vampires, je vis Victoria entrain d'essayer de se sauver. Je voulu l'intercepter mais Bella était déjà devant elle l'empêchant de se sauver.

Victoria n'était plus du tout aussi sûre d'elle qu'au début. Je vis ma Bella levai les mains et la terre sous les pieds de Victoria s'effondra. Quand Celle-ci disparut, la terre se remit en place. Je m'étais tellement focalisée sur cette scène qui venait de se dérouler que je n'avais pas fait attention au reste. Mais quand Bella leva les yeux vers moi et que j'y vu de la frayeur, je compris mon erreur. Je me retournai le plus rapidement possible et la première chose que je vis fut le dos de ma douce.

PDV Bella.

Alors que je venais de tuer Victoria, je vis Riley prêt à lancer une boule de feu sur Edward. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et me mis en plein dans la trajectoire. Heureusement, ma fille qui était encore dans mon ventre activa son bouclier autour de mon ventre, pile à l'endroit où la boule me heurta ce qui fit que je ne ressentis rien.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à mon mari, dis-je à Riley.

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je levai une de mes mains vers le ciel et la foudre s'abattit sur lui, le tuant sur le coup. Je me retournais vers mon amour.

- Tu es folle. Il aurait pu te tuer.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa tendrement.

Il ne restait qu'un seul vampire, une jeune fille. Elle n'avait attaqué aucun d'entre nous et nous n'avions donc aucune raison de la tuer.

Elle était effrayée et on fit notre possible pour la rassurer. Elle se nommait Bree. Esmée lui proposa de l'héberger et elle accepta.

Alors que nous allions retourner à la maison pour fêter noël comme il se doit, des membres de la garde des Volturis. Il y avait Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes chargé des vampires, nous dit Jane.

- Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un s'en occupe, lui répondis-je.

- Mais vous en avez tout de même oublié un.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Félix et il s'avança.

- Non, lui dis-je.

Il se stoppa.

- Elle est sous notre protection. Je vous interdis de la toucher.

- Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ?

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, répliquais-je.

Elle savait que son pouvoir n'avait aucune efficacité sur moi et je la vis détournais les yeux vers Edward. Mais je m'y étais préparé et je déployai mon bouclier psychique pour le protéger. Je m'y étais entrainer au cas où. Rien ne ce passa et cela rendis furieuse Jane.

- Nous venons de tuer une dizaine ou une vingtaine de vampires. Ton seul était ton pouvoir mais comme tu peux le vois, il est maintenant inefficace.

- Très bien, nous allons vous laisser.

Elle se retourna pour s'en aller. Je regardai Alec, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il restait avec eux. Il m'avait toujours semblé que c'était pour sa sœur mais elle était tellement odieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vit dans mon regard mais le sien fut d'un coup déterminé.

Jane, Démétri et Félix avaient commencé à partir. Jane se retourna à nouveau.

- Que fais-tu Alec ? Viens.

- Je reste, dit-il à Jane. Enfin si vous me le permettais, rajouta t'il à notre intention.

- Bien sûr, répondis de suite Carlisle.

Jane partit encore plus furieuse.

Nous pûmes enfin fêter noël avec nos deux invités de dernières minutes. Bien sûr, Kim, Jacob, Alice et moi étions les seuls à manger. Nous étions ensemble en sécurité et ça faisait vraiment du bien. On fit connaissance avec Bree, elle accepta de se mettre au même régime alimentaire que les Cullen. J'avais l'impression qu'Alec l'appréciait beaucoup. Esmée était très heureuse, pour elle c'était comme avoir une nouvelle fille. Quand à Alice, elle avait hâte de faire les boutiques pour Bree. Je la plaignais d'avance, ce n'était pas agréable de jouer les poupées surtout avec Alice.

J'étais tellement heureuse entourai des personnes que j'aimais. Je me sentais tellement sereine dans les bras d'Edward. Pour une fois, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Nous étions tous semble plus unis que jamais.


	58. épilogue final

PDV Bella.

Nous eûmes toutes les trois des grossesses sans complication. J'avoue toutefois que je n'avais pas été d'une agréable compagnie. Edward avait dû supporter mes sautes d'humeurs. Mais tous les désagréments de la grossesse n'étaient rien face au bonheur de serrer notre fille pour la première fois dans nos bras. On l'avait appelé Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Alice accoucha juste après moi, Anna Marie Hale. Kim fut la dernière à accouché, elle appela sa fille, Melinda Isabella Black. Puisque tout c'était bien déroulé pour nous, on utilisa nos pouvoirs pour permettre à Rosalie d'avoir un enfant. On proposa aussi à Esmée mais celle-ci nous répondit qu'elle nous considérée comme ces enfants et qu'elle venait juste d'avoir trois petites filles et que donc cela lui suffisait. Le fait d'avoir eu nos filles, ne nous empêcha pas à Kim et à moi d'avoir notre diplôme. Rosalie et Emmett eurent un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Mattews Charlie Cullen. Les Volturis ne nous ennuyèrent gèrent, ils avaient trop peur de nous et ils avaient perdu un de leur meilleur garde.

J'allais oublier de vous dire, Alec et Bree sont ensemble. Elle est même enceinte. Du coup, ça a donné des idées à Edward. Il veut qu'on ait un deuxième enfant. C'est vrai que Renesmée vient d'avoir quatre ans donc j'ai finie par accepter. Justement, il me demande de vous quitter afin de concevoir ce nouvel enfant. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous conter mon histoire. Je pense que peu de vous croiront à la véracité de mon histoire mais ce n'est pas grave car nous veillons tout de même sur vous à tout jamais.

Voilà c'est fini.

Merci à aelita48, amimi31, ptitoon, bellalice cullen-swan, sarouna92, petitefilledusud, chlo, ste7851, pepino, meltess et tous les autres qui ont mis un review.

bis


End file.
